La mélancolie de Jean K
by MirandaFauconnette
Summary: Jean K. entre au lycée où il devra faire ses preuves dans l'étrange "option informatique obligatoire", survivre aux déceptions liées à une certaine Mikasa et découvrir qu'on peut s'en sortir en tombant sur les bonnes personnes comme Marco... un type bien (d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il peut trouver à Jean ?) Et pendant ce temps, Armin survit en fidèle troisième roue de la moto.
1. T'as de beaux cheveux tu sais

_Option informatique obligatoire._

Quand Jean Kirschtein lut cette ligne pour la première fois sur son emploi du temps, il ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore une perte de temps où on leur apprendrait à multiplier sur Excel et à « retirer le périphérique en toute sécurité ». Quel ennui. Tout le lycée y passerait cette année apparemment. Il constata en effet que ses horaires seraient mutualisés avec des classes de première et terminale. Pour une fois, il tâcha d'y voir un côté positif, ce serait un moyen d'aborder les terminales et les terminales lui permettraient certainement d'accéder à une certaine popularité, ladite popularité étant gage de tranquillité. C'était comme ça que Jean comptait survivre au lycée. Il avait écopé de quelques années plutôt compliquées au collège et il lui fallait se montrer pragmatique à présent. Ce n'était plus le moment d'être sentimental, autant mettre sa fierté de côté et coller aux basques de qui pourrait lui être bénéfique.

C'est le cœur empli de cette noble résolution que Jean passa pour la première fois la grille de son lycée. Un établissement plutôt banal, grisâtre et massif avec de hideuses fresques (probablement l'œuvre des terminales arts-plastiques) pour égayer tout ça. Heureusement, l'établissement était à deux pas d'une forêt et la cour, grande et verte, n'en était séparée que par un mince grillage. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Il repéra rapidement son nom dans les listes affichées et se plaça légèrement en retrait pour observer les autres élèves arriver. Il ne connaissait personne, ceux de son collège avaient préféré un établissement plus proche de chez eux. La suite logique d'une scolarité sans surprise dans un trou paumé. Jean avait dû insister longuement auprès de sa mère, mais il avait fini par obtenir de poursuivre sa scolarité dans une autre ville en internat. Une chance de sortir du bled. Il avait hâte de sécher quelques jours pour parcourir la ville, de faire le mur le soir... de nobles perspectives !

Dans sa classe, il repéra rapidement une très jolie petite blonde qui discutait avec une terminale aux joues piquetées de taches de rousseur. D'ordinaire il trouvait ce détail plutôt mignon mais sur elle ça semblait presque incongru. Elle avait l'air si rude et adulte et cette espèce de marque juvénile était déplacée.

Puis, son regard tomba sur la personne la plus incroyablement cool à avoir jamais foulé le sol de cette planète. Mikasa Ackerman. C'était un signe, il avait déjà repéré ce nom sur la liste, un nom oriental ça saute aux yeux... ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Mikasa Ackerman, donc, était la fille la plus classe de l'univers. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs soyeux, un visage aux traits fins et délicats mais un regard sombre et dur. On aurait dit une héroïne de jeux vidéo du genre hyper érotisée et qui peut se battre en combinaison décolleté. Jean chassa ces images de son esprit. Mikasa (il l'appelait déjà par son prénom) était trop classe pour ça.

Il détesta immédiatement le garçon qu'elle suivait partout et qui semblait parfaitement inconscient de l'honneur suprême qu'elle lui faisait en le gratifiant de son auguste présence. Eren. Il s'appelait Eren. C'était un des rares mots qu'il entendit Mikasa prononcer au cours des premières heures de cours durant lesquels les professeurs présentèrent successivement leurs programmes. Elle passait son temps à l'interpeler à mi voix et le couvait littéralement des yeux.

Quelle insanité. Il était le garçon le plus répugnant que Jean ait jamais vu. Il avait vraiment l'air demeuré. La troisième roue de la moto, c'était Armin, un petit blond qui avait l'air à peine débarqué de sa primaire et qui suivait Mikasa et Eren comme un petit chien. Songeant qu'il pourrait passer par lui pour se rapprocher de la sacro-sainte divinité avec laquelle il allait partager ses heures de classe, Jean s'assit à côté de lui, oubliant sa résolution de sympathiser avec la petite blonde (une certaine Christa) qui lui aurait permis d'entrer en contact avec les terminales. On ne pouvait pas être pragmatique tout le temps entre la popularité et Mikasa, les hormones de Jean avaient choisi pour lui. Pendant les premières heures, Armin observa Jean du coin de l'œil et celui-ci fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, feignant la nonchalance ce qui s'avérait très compliqué puisqu'il était assis juste derrière Mikasa et résistait à grand peine à l'envie de renifler ses cheveux.

« Tu... heu... tu t'appelles Jean, c'est ça ? dit finalement Armin après s'être assuré par un regard absolument pas discret que leur professeur ne les regardait pas. »

Jean hocha la tête, cachant sa mâchoire crispée derrière sa main contre laquelle il appuyait son visage comme pour se retenir de se jeter dans l'opulente chevelure brune à quelques centimètres de son nez. La libido, cette abjecte souveraine, n'avait jamais frappé aussi fort.

« Tu es... interne ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Cool, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux d'après ce que j'ai compris. On est arrivés hier nous... Mikasa, Eren et moi. On vient de la même ville. »

Jean ne se donna pas la peine de réagir. Armin cessa ensuite toute discussion, interrompu par leur professeur qui avait fini par repérer leur bavardage. Il l'interrogea sur une notion de chimie qu'ils étaient censé avoir appris en cinquième mais dont Jean n'avait aucun souvenir et Armin sut parfaitement répondre malgré ses bégaiements. Jean se résolut donc de se montrer plus courtois avec lui. Outre ses connexions avec Mikasa, c'était une tête. Une tête, c'est toujours utile même si de ce côté, Jean n'avait franchement pas à se plaindre. Il passait même pour une tête lui-même... mais cette année, il en serait autrement !

A la récréation, il emboîta le pas à Armin (ainsi qu'aux deux autres subséquemment) et ils prirent possession d'un banc à l'abri du préau. Une fine averse avait commencé à tomber. Armin fit les présentations :

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Jean.

\- On a grandi ensemble... au foyer en fait, lâcha Armin après un temps, nous sommes comme qui dirait orphelins et c'est une sacrée chance qu'ils nous aient tous envoyés au même lycée.

\- Mikasa est ma sœur adoptive, précisa l'autre abruti à l'égard duquel ladite sœur adoptive semblait porter une affection plutôt maladive si elle était fraternelle. »

Jean avait le nez pour tomber directement sur les cassos. Les orphelins de service qui devaient se fringuer chez Emmaüs, voilà ce qu'étaient ses nouveaux compagnons. Ses rêves de popularité s'éteignirent avec la bourrasque violente qui lui colla la délicieuse odeur des cheveux de Mikasa droit dans les naseaux.

Ça valait sûrement le coup.

D'ailleurs un événement surnaturel se produisit soudain. Mikasa tourna son visage vers Jean et dit doucement avec une intonation monocorde qu'elle n'abandonnait que quand il s'agissait d'Eren :

« Tu fais vieux pour un seconde.

\- A côté d'Armin tout le monde aurait l'air plus mature, répondit Jean. »

Il se félicitait intérieurement de cette réponse du tac au tac qu'il avait réussi à articuler avec un certain détachement mais le silence qui s'ensuivit lui révéla assez lourdement la manière dont sa phrase avait été perçue. Armin se força finalement à rire mais Mikasa commenta :

« Ce n'est pas très gentil. »

Et l'autre abruti allait encore ajouter quelque chose vu ses sourcils froncés et ses poings serrés mais ils furent alors interrompus par la sonnerie. Ils changeaient de salle pour les cours suivant et comme les tables du labo de SVT permettaient à trois élèves d'être côtes à côtes. Eren, Mikasa et Armin abandonnèrent Jean sans grand regret. Ce dernier se retrouva avec deux autres élèves Connie et Sasha, deux imbéciles qui s'arrangèrent pour casser leur culture de levure... à trois reprises. D'abord en la transportant, puis au moment de la fixer dans le microscope et enfin en essayant de l'arracher des mains de Jean qui avait tenté de limiter la casse en la leur prenant.

Sinon ils passèrent leur temps à glousser en échangeant des blagues incompréhensibles. Jean finit le cours la tête enfouie dans les mains. C'était trop...

Chiant.

D'autant plus qu'il se rendit compte à la fin des cours que Connie et Sasha étaient aussi des internes. Heureusement, la petite blonde aussi et Jean s'empressa de l'aborder en remontant vers leurs dortoirs, discutant vaguement de leurs derniers cours. Elle était gentille. Ca en devenait même un peu exaspérant. A chaque fois que Jean partait pour critiquer un professeur, un camarade ou même un cours, elle changeait de sujet :

« Il a l'air spécial Eren quand même...

\- J'ai vu que tu avais sympathisé avec lui et ses amis. Mikasa a vraiment de beaux cheveux non ?

\- Hmm... j'ai pas fait attention.

\- Et Armin m'a impressionnée en cours. Je n'aurai jamais été capable de répondre aussi précisément. »

Tout était bon pour faire des compliments. Ca en devenait presque flippant cette façon de perpétuellement voir le bon côté des choses. Alors qu'il allait la suivre dans un couloir de dortoirs, la terminale aux taches de rousseur qu'il avait aperçue avec elle le matin lui barra la route :

« On ne passe pas étage des filles.

\- Vu ta tronche on aurait pu confondre, lança Connie qui remontait également vers les chambre juste derrière Jean et Christa.

\- Comment ça ? demanda la terminale.

\- Bah... tu as... l'air d'un garçon ! bégaya Connie, déstabilisé. »

La terminale haussa les sourcils et se contenta de laisser passer Sasha qui lui adressa une série de gestes grossiers derrière son dos pour faire rire Connie.

« Ils ont commencé à se disputer hier, murmura Christa, mais qui sait, peut-être que ça finira par passer... Oh mais... je te présente Ymir, c'est ma marraine. Ymir, voilà Jean, il est dans ma classe.

\- Il y a un parrainage ? s'étonna Jean.

\- Seulement pour ceux qui en valent la peine, lui asséna Ymir.

\- Elle plaisante, précisa Christa, c'est juste que nous nous entendons bien et qu'elle a donc décidé de m'aider à m'intégrer. Voilà.

\- Moi je dis qu'elle veut surtout t'aider à t'intégrer DANS SON LIT ! meugla Sasha du couloir des filles ce qui fit glousser Connie qui s'était arrêté au palier supérieur sans entrer dans le couloir des garçons et surveillait la conversation. »

Ymir ne leur accorda même pas un haussement de sourcils, elle se contenta de lentement se retourner vers le couloir ce qui fit aussitôt détaler Sasha qui s'enferma à double tours dans sa chambre... La porte qui claqua à l'étage indiqua à Jean que Connie avait fait de même. Courageux mais pas téméraires.

« On se voit au réfectoire, dit Christa avant de quitter Jean qui, un peu déboussolé, remonta lentement vers sa chambre. »

Dans l'escalier, il croisa alors Mikasa... seule. Elle venait de la chambre d'Eren et Armin et de toute évidence. Manifestement les filles avaient moins de mal que les garçons pour entrer dans le dortoir du sexe opposé. Elle regardait droit devant elle et n'adressa pas un regard à Jean. Vite... il fallait qu'il parle. C'était l'occasion ! Le moment idéal ! Elle était seule. Mais dire quoi ?

« Eh... M... Mikasa ? »

Elle se retourna très lentement vers lui libérant dans le mouvement de ses mèches une nouvelle bouffée du plus incroyable des aphrodisiaques. Jean se figea, le nez à l'air :

« Heum... tes... je... c'est très joli... tes cheveux... »

Elle se retourna et reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était. C'était...

Blessant.

Mais le pire était à venir. L'autre abruti déboula alors de l'étage supérieur et rattrapa Mikasa dont les traits crispés s'adoucirent aussitôt. Jean ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait commencé à les suivre sur quelques mètres. Entre deux banalités, l'autre abruti attrapa une mèche des cheveux de Mikasa entre ses doigts avec une atroce familiarité et lui dit :

« Tu devrais les couper non ? C'est un peu long. »

Un peu long. Voilà ce qui s'appelait l'ironie du sort. Connie qui descendait vers le réfectoire s'arrêta alors près de Jean :

« Ymir est partie ? La voie est libre chez les filles tu penses ? »

Jean écrasa sa main dans son dos.

« Eh ! Tu viens de t'essuyer sur moi ! s'indigna Connie, ça a pas intérêt à être de la morve !

\- T'inquiète, maugréa Jean, c'était juste ma foi dans l'humanité. »

Connie le fixa avec incrédulité puis finit par éclater de rire :

« T'es tordu toi ! Bon alors, elle s'est cassée Ymir ? »

Jean le snoba et remonta vers sa chambre. Il ne descendit pas dîner ce soir là et ignora les quatre appels de sa mère ainsi que l'arrivée des garçons qui partageaient sa chambre pour mieux savourer son désespoir avec une complaisance non dénuée de sincérité.


	2. Tête de Cheval

« Wow... ça... c'est bizarre !

\- Ya pas moyen qu'il soit vraiment en train de dormir.

\- Vous pouvez vérifier, il a le sommeil lourd, assura Samuel. »

Marco, l'un des camarade de chambre de l'attraction qui suscitait tant de curiosité devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas charitable et qu'il aurait dû s'interposer mais bon, il n'était qu'en première et de toute façon, il savait que Reiner ne tarderait pas à venir défendre son camarade plus efficacement que lui.

Depuis l'an dernier, le pauvre Bertolt Hoover, un interne du même âge que lui, était devenu l'attraction de leur dortoir. Il prenait des positions spectaculairement absurdes dans son sommeil ce qui réjouissait ses camarades. Celui qui avait vendu la mèche, c'était cet idiot de Daz. Toujours prêt à attirer l'attention celui-là. Et depuis, le grand jeu des autres élèves était de se rassembler dans la chambre que Bertolt partageait, cette année encore, avec Marco, pour surprendre la position qu'il avait adoptée en dormant et en déduire par un procédé qui avait toujours laissé Marco pantois, le temps qu'il ferait. Là évidemment, le lendemain de la rentrée, l'occasion était trop bonne pour impressionner les bleus. Les terminales avaient tiré les secondes du lit et ils s'étaient tous précipité dans la chambre de Bertolt. Ce dernier, le veinard, dormait du sommeil du bienheureux le menton et le haut du buste écrasés sur le matelas, les bras en croix de part et d'autres tandis que le reste de son immense corps se déployait contre le mur, ses pieds pendant dans le vide pas si loin de sa tête. Quelle souplesse.

« Putain, déjà qu'il faut s'accommoder des bruits qu'il fait en dormant, si en plus on nous réveille à chaque fois pour le voir, maugréa Daz en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller. »

« Ca mon vieux, c'est entièrement ta faute » songea Marco en se gardant bien de le dire. Il n'était pas du genre vindicatif. Au contraire d'un seconde qui ne semblait guère d'humeur à encaisser la plaisanterie sans moufter :

« Sérieux ! Vous nous tirez du lit pour ça ! s'indigna un garçon au visage allongé.

\- Moi je trouve ça vachement impressionnant, rétorqua un garçon au crâne rasé à côté de lui.

\- Ouais, ferme-la tête de cheval, laisse tes copains profiter du spectacle, lui asséna Tom, un autre terminale. »

Le garçon se renfrogna à la mention de « tête de cheval » et repartit sans un mot dans sa chambre sous les rires des autres secondes. « Tête de cheval » c'est le genre de surnoms qui vous suit durant toute une scolarité. Marco se glissa hors de son lit, prit juste le temps d'enfiler un pantalon de jogging par dessus son caleçon, sortit de la chambre comme il put et s'élança derrière le pauvre Tête de Cheval qui rejoignait le bout du couloir où dormaient les internes en seconde. Les premières étaient au fond et les terminales encore un étage au dessus. Marco aperçut alors Reiner qui descendait de son dortoir l'air passablement énervé. Il savait ce qui se tramait. Malgré la supposée surveillance des pions, c'était bien lui qui était devenu, au fil des années, leur référent, leur police, le grand frère des internes qui défendait l'opprimé et incitait gentiment ses camarades à plus de sérieux (tout en ne rechignant jamais lui-même à une petite bière l'équilibre parfait).

« Ils ont recommencé avec Bertolt. C'est juste au bout du... commença Marco.

\- Pas la peine je vois l'attroupement, l'interrompit Reiner avec un sourire néanmoins reconnaissant. »

Un peu plus loin, le seconde s'était figé devant sa porte, prêtant l'oreille à leur échange. Reiner repartit au secours de l'opprimé et Tête de Cheval ouvrit sa porte.

« Attends ! l'interrompit Marco. »

L'autre le toisa avec une certaine froideur mais obtempéra néanmoins.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent. Ignore-les, dit Marco, ce sont des imbéciles.

\- C'est précisément ce que j'étais en train de faire, répondit froidement Tête de Cheval. »

Marco se sentit hélas rougir. C'était tout lui ça. Pire que Reiner qui était bien plus efficace, il volait au secours des autres avec une naïveté et une spontanéité qui devaient parfois agacer. Surtout quand, comme dans ce cas précis, il s'agissait de personne qui n'avaient ni le besoin, ni l'envie de l'avoir sur le dos. Pourtant, vu les réactions de ses camarades, il ne devait pas s'être assez bien intégré pour lui cracher dessus ce pauvre Tête de Cheval. Marco poursuivit donc :

« C'est un jeu stupide qu'ils font parce que Bertolt dort bizarrement. C'est chiant mais ils se lassent vite. Là, ils voulaient juste impressionner les nouveaux.

\- Comme c'est impressionnant en effet, maugréa Tête de Cheval. »

Tête de Cheval... Marco ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'associer à ce surnom, aussi lui demanda-t-il aussitôt :

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Jean.

\- Moi c'est Marco. Le réfectoire va pas tarder à ouvrir. Tu me prêtes un pull et on descend ? »

Jean parut hésiter puis finit par acquiescer et invita Marco à entrer dans sa chambre. Marco le frôla en passant à côté de lui alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un bref instant, ses traits lui apparurent détendus, les sourcils relâchés, non froncés, le regard presque doux. Mais dès qu'il eut pris conscience de l'autre, sa mâchoire se crispa et il détourna les yeux. Quelle nervosité ! Marco se demanda ce qui avait suscité pareille attitude. C'était plutôt intrigant. Les secondes n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Leurs affaires traînaient déjà partout. Pas celles de Jean ceci dit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait rien déballé. Il ouvrit sa valise, en sortit une paire de baskets et un pull qu'il tendit à Marco. Les chaussures étaient un peu petites mais il valait mieux ne pas repasser par sa chambre pour le moment. Reiner faisait la leçon à tout l'étage, des échos lui parvenaient. Jean s'interrompit d'ailleurs alors qu'il enfilait lui-même un pull en entendant un cri plus fort que les autres (ça c'était Samuel qui supportait mal qu'on lui dise quoi faire, Reiner ne haussait pas la voix de cette façon).

« Ils sont plutôt gentils en temps normal, précisa Marco.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu m'en diras tant, dit Jean en rabattant son pull sur son ventre qu'il avait un court instant dévoilé dans son mouvement. »

Marco se serait donné des claques pour ne pas le regarder. Tête de Cheval était joli de près avec ses yeux ambrés et ses traits fins... mais il était aussi certainement hétéro. Comme tout le monde. Non pas que Marco ait jamais eu à essuyer de refus. En vérité, il n'avait tout simplement jamais rien tenté les rares garçons qui lui plaisaient parlaient très fort des filles. Bon... ça ne prouvait rien... mais ils étaient dans un internat de lycée. L'intimité n'existait pas et « pédé » était la pire insulte au monde. Impossible dans tous les cas. Quand bien même Tête de Cheval serait potentiellement ouvert d'esprit...

Mais pourquoi s'était-il soudain mis à délirer aussi rapidement ? Un peu plus et il planifierait leur mariage. Il n'avait même pas flashé sur Jean. Il l'avait suivi parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on abuse du pouvoir conféré par une année de plus pour écraser les nouveaux. Rien de plus. Marco était vraiment... comment disait Daz déjà ? « En chien » il était complètement et irrémédiablement en chien. Heureusement que Jean était un garçon, s'il avait été une fille, la sollicitude de Marco aurait immédiatement paru suspecte. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi vierge et pense aussi souvent à la possibilité même ténue d'une relation ? Marco se demandait parfois s'il en aurait été de même s'il avait été hétérosexuel. Il avait parfois l'impression d'assister à un grand banquet sans pouvoir toucher à rien. Il était toujours sur le qui-vive.

« Tu étais interne aussi l'an dernier ? demanda Jean quand ils sortirent.

\- Ouaip. Ma famille habite loin... Enfin pas si loin mais on est mal desservis par les bus tout ça... mais c'est pas intéressant en fait ! L'important c'est que ton pull sent super bon... sérieux. »

Comme d'habitude, Marco avait dit franchement ce qui lui passait par la tête au lieu de réfléchir. Un jour cette stupide spontanéité lui ferait faire son coming out sans s'en rendre compte. « Comment va Marco ? - Très bien, je suis toujours aussi gay que le Teletubbie violet, et toi ? »

Mais sérieusement, le pull que Jean lui avait passé sentait super bon. L'autre le fixa avec perplexité, se figeant dans sa descente des escaliers avant de lâcher en baissant les yeux :

« Ma mère utilise... ce truc...

\- Un adoucissant ?

\- Ouais ! »

Marco n'insista pas. La conversation était assez bizarre comme ça. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de trouver Jean adorable... et un peu pathétique. Et que dire de lui-même dans ce cas ? Parler d'adoucissants c'était vraiment... nul.

« Comment s'est passé la rentrée pour toi ? embraya Marco en le devançant dans les escaliers d'une allure primesautière tout en gardant son visage tourné vers lui. »

Jean grimaça. Il cachait assez mal ses émotions. Pourtant il répondit simplement :

« Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Un euphémisme pour : si j'avais été seul j'aurai appelé mes parents en pleurant pour qu'ils viennent me chercher ?

\- Mais non ! Je...

\- Je plaisantais. On se calme, d'accord, dit Marco d'une voix rassérénante en voyant qu'il avait provoqué malgré lui une véritable irritation mêlée d'angoisse chez Jean, je me fous pas de toi. C'est toujours dur de se faire au rythme de l'internat. Moi j'étais dans cet état là le premier soir.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Et ensuite j'ai vu la position dans laquelle dormait Bertolt et je dois dire que ça m'a fait relativiser ma situation. Pour prendre des poses aussi cheloues il faut être un peu torturé tu ne penses pas ? »

Jean sourit et Marco eut l'impression d'avoir accompli un exploit.

« En fait, je trouvais ça plutôt amusant... mais on va dire que je suis pas du matin, admit Jean.

\- Ne dis jamais à Reiner que tu trouvais ça drôle alors. Bertolt est son protégé. Ils sont amis d'enfance je crois... En tous cas ils viennent du même coin.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'amis d'enfance par ici, dit Jean avec une amertume que Marco peina à saisir. »

Ils étaient arrivés aux portes du réfectoire. Ils montrèrent leurs badges et entrèrent. Les seules élèves déjà présentes étaient deux filles de la classe de Marco. Annie et Mina qu'il salua de loin. Il ne traînait pas trop avec Annie. Elle échangeait parfois avec Reiner et Bertolt mais elle était plutôt solitaire même si elle tolérait la compagnie de la gentille Mina. En fait, elle faisait un peu peur. Pas qu'un peu. Marco s'était déjà retrouvé face à elle en badminton. C'était une tueuse.

« Cette année pour la première fois, ils ont ouvert l'internat le week-end, dit Marco à Jean en les servant en jus de fruit, la question est ; restes-tu ce week-end sachant qu'un tas de trucs pas catholiques seront nécessairement organisés malgré le couvre-feu et yadi yada ?

\- Je passe pour cette fois, soupira Jean, je pense pas que je resterai ici un seul week-end d'ailleurs.

\- Ta maman te veut à la maison. »

Au regard qu'il obtint en guise de réponse, Marco sut qu'il avait gaffé :

« Moi aussi je préfèrerai rentrer à la maison si ma mère faisait la lessive comme la tienne, dit-il. »

Jean qui remplissait copieusement son bol de céréales répondit sans le regarder mais avec néanmoins un sourire amusé :

« T'es con. »

Marco sourit à son tour. Il commençait à vraiment bien aimer Tête de Cheval... Puis il réalisa que son regard s'attardait peut-être un peu trop longtemps sur lui et il acheva de se servir rapidement et alla s'asseoir. Jean s'installa en face de lui.

« Non, là écoute, ça va pas être possible, j'ai certains standards et si on me voit manger avec toi... »

Marco avait cru faire une plaisanterie évidente mais Jean mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il n'était pas sérieux et durant cet intermède, son visage se crispa douloureusement.

« Je plaisante hein ?

\- Ah mais je sais ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je doute que qui que ce soit ne crève pas d'envie de passer un moment avec moi ? »

C'était plutôt touchant. Marco ne lui rappela pas la tête qu'il avait fait un instant plus tôt. Au lieu de ça, il dit :

« Écoute Jean, aussi naturellement expérimenté que tu sois avec tes innombrables qualités et ton irrésistible adoucissant...

\- Merci, dit Jean en s'inclinant comme un seigneur.

\- A mon arrivée ici, j'ai eu la chance d'être peu ou prou chaperonné par Reiner parce que je partageais ma chambre avec Bertolt. Cette année, tu n'auras pas cette chance, Reiner a trop à faire... néanmoins je peux prendre le relai auprès de toi si tu veux.

\- Être un genre de parrain ?

\- Ouais, un truc comme ça ouais. »

Jean fronça les sourcils le temps de réfléchir (on lisait vraiment en lui comme dans un livre ouvert) puis tendit son portable à Marco :

« Ça me va. File moi ton numéro. »


	3. Amer Armin

Armin fut réveillé par les cris d'Eren qui avait le sommeil plutôt agité. C'était tout de même assez désavantageux de partager sa chambre avec lui. Bon, autant faire contre mauvaise fortune joli visage et tâcher de mettre à profit son éveil pour être productif. Il sortit son livre de maths de sous son lit et entreprit de réviser les dernières notions abordées en cours à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. De l'autre côté de la chambre, Mylius Zeramuski (quel nom à coucher dehors, Armin se demandait d'où ça venait) entrouvrit les yeux d'un air grognon mais ne dit rien. D'eux trois, il était le plus malchanceux. On lui avait collé un hurleur et un lecteur nocturne en guise de compagnons de chambrée. Armin voulut s'excuser mais leur camarade avait déjà rabattu sa couette sur sa tête avec agacement. Comment supportait-il ça ? Il avait fait une chaleur suffocante à peine tempérée par des orages estivaux durant cette première semaine de cours. On étouffait dans la chambre.

Armin finit par se lever doucement. Il prit son portable et son livre et sortit dans le couloir. La lumière automatique se déclencha et ne s'éteignit que quand il eut atteint les toilettes où il s'enferma. Enfin un endroit frais. Ça lui rappelait ses sombres heures du collège. Lorsque Mikasa et Eren n'étaient pas à proximité, il finissait souvent ses récréations enfermés aux toilettes. Sans doute à cause d'un réflexe Pavlovien, il en était venu à associer toute cuvette avec l'idée d'un havre de paix. Ici néanmoins, il en avait moins besoin. Les gens étaient moins antipathiques. Bon, il s'était déjà fait traiter de filles plusieurs fois mais ça, c'était habituel et après tout, il n'y avait rien de honteux à être une fille.

« Je devrais me couper les cheveux, avait un soir dit Armin à Eren, depuis qu'elle a raccourci les siens, Mikasa est plus virile que moi.

\- Mikasa est plus virile que les trois quarts des garçons du lycée, avait répondu Eren et Armin s'était réjoui que cette dernière ne soit pas avec eux, cette remarque l'aurait sans doute blessée.

\- Non mais... ce n'est pas que ce soit si affreux d'être toujours la fillette de la bande... après tout c'est mérité mais...

\- Ecoute Armin, si tu t'aimes comme tu es, restes comme tu es, si tu veux changer, change, tu en es capable. Seulement il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire. »

« Merci Eren pour ton soutien moral. » Armin aurait été capable de le dire d'un ton sarcastique mais il était certain qu'Eren l'aurait pris au premier degré alors à quoi bon. Ce n'était pas qu'il en voulait à Eren ou quoi que ce soit. C'était son seul véritable ami... avec Mikasa mais il n'en était pas certain pour Mikasa. Elle était si peu démonstrative. Eren lui assurait qu'elle les considérait tous deux comme ses frères mais rien que l'idée qu'elle considère Eren comme son frère était aberrante. Il pouvait se montrer tellement aveugle parfois.

Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte des toilettes. Armin se maudit de ne pas avoir poussé le verrou. Il avait encore raté une occasion d'avoir l'air digne.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

C'était Reiner, un élève de terminale très apprécié et sympathique. Ouf. La situation était embarrassante mais avec lui, ça n'atteindrait pas l'humiliation.

« Il fait plus frais ici, expliqua Armin, et... et toi ? Ce n'est pas ton étage.

\- Ils ont fait des mélanges bizarres et fumé je sais pas quoi hier, tu ne veux pas voir la tronche des chiottes.

\- Quelle maturité.

\- M'en parle pas. Par contre je vais te laisser un instant, ça presse. »

Il referma la porte sur Armin et alla se vider à grand fracas dans la cabine d'à côté. Armin ne savait pas où se mettre mais Reiner semblait à l'aise en toutes circonstances et plutôt bavard sur le trône :

« On aura un cours mutualisé aujourd'hui. _Option informatique obligatoire._ C'est la première fois qu'ils instaurent ça. Je me demande ce que ça donnera. Nos postes datent de Mathusalem, Internet est plus rapide sur mon portable et crois bien que c'est pas du dernier modèle d'Iphone que je te parle.

\- Ah... ce sera sans doute très ennuyeux, articula Armin. »

La chasse d'eau fut tirée à grand bruit et Armin entendit Reiner ressortir des toilettes pour se laver les mains. Avant de partir, il ouvrit la porte de la cabine d'Armin et s'appuya dessus en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux :

« A la prochaine, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu as un souci.

\- O...ok. »

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde se sente obligé de l'aider. C'était vexant à la fin. Armin ne voulait dépendre de personne.

Néanmoins, il dut admettre que la présence de Mikasa et Eren en cours de sport l'aida à ne pas sombrer. On faisait du handball ce semestre et il était nul. Nul à chier. Le ballon rebondissait à merveille sur son crâne mais c'était tout. Heureusement, Eren gardait un œil sur lui et Mikasa un œil sur Eren si bien que ses maladresses étaient doublement rattrapées. Ensuite, ce fut l'heure de déjeuner et la plupart des internes en profitèrent pour se doucher. Armin attendit la fin du rush pour y aller à son tour. Il y avait moyen, bien sûr, de ne pas se dénuder face aux autres mais lui... lui le petit efféminé, il savait trop bien quels cruels instincts il éveillait chez les autres et ne voulait pas exciter les loups. Surtout qu'Eren, lui, avait préféré manger et mariner dans sa sueur.

Il constata qu'il n'était pas seul à faire le pied de grue devant les douches. Jean aussi patientait, appuyé sur le mur. Il passait sa vie appuyé sur le mur... c'était pour se donner un genre. Ca ne lui allait pas si mal mais sans doute moins bien qu'il ne le pensait.

« Yo, lui dit Armin qui regretta aussitôt de lui avoir dit « Yo » au lieu d'un salut plus ordinaire. »

Les sourcils perpétuellement froncés de Jean frémirent.

« Yo, répondit-il en le singeant avec une agaçante précision.

\- Ouais je sais c'était nul, dit Armin, ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi agressif ? Il croyait qu'il avait l'air cool comme ça ? Il avait juste l'air d'un con. C'était sans doute lié à Mikasa, elle seule avait le don, à la connaissance d'Armin, de lui défriser l'arcade sourcilière. Il perdait au moins la moitié de son QI quand elle était à proximité. Alors forcément, les proches de la jeune fille étaient ses rivaux. Quelle bêtise.

« J'en sais rien. Moi je me sentirais mieux après une bonne douche, c'est tout, fit Armin.

\- Ouais. »

Armin hésita un instant, puis, songeant que Jean n'étant pas la personne la plus subtile du monde et qu'il valait mieux y aller franchement avec lui, lui demanda :

« Tu sais avec qui tu feras équipe pour l'exposé en français ? »

Jean grimaça :

« Connie et Sasha m'ont demandé...

\- Viens plutôt avec nous. Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas trop avec Eren mais il y aura Mikasa... enfin, ils ne participeront pas trop tous les deux mais je pensais que toi et moi on pourrait s'en sortir.

\- Le français c'est pas leur tasse de thé ? demanda Jean.

\- Nope. Ils trouvent ça superflu. On doit choisir un texte représentatif du naturalisme et j'avais pensé à cet extrait sur les fruits de mer dans _le Ventre de Paris,_ enchaîna Armin.

\- Tu l'as déjà lu en entier.

\- Toi aussi si je ne m'abuse. »

Jean se crispa... puis finit par hocher la tête.

« Et comment tu sais ça Sherlock ?

\- C'est que tu avais l'air de te faire autant chier que moi en cours, dit Armin avec un sourire innocent.

\- Je l'ai étudié... au collège en fait. En version abrégée. »

C'était tellement pathétique que ça en devenait presque touchant.

« Drôle de collège, ce texte n'est pas au programme, s'amusa Armin, tu sais Jean, c'est pas une honte de savoir lire. Ça peut même être très utile notamment si tu veux qu'on ait une super note tous les deux dans la joie et l'allégresse en permettant au passage à Eren et Mikasa de ne pas plomber leur semestre.

\- Je vais y réfléchir maugréa Jean en dépassant Armin pour entrer dans les douches. »

Armin hésita puis lui emboîta le pas. Les douches étaient presque désertes. Jean s'était déjà enfermé dans sa cabine et Armin fit de même. Il était habitué à cette promiscuité, à cette intimité forcée. Ce n'était pas mieux au foyer. Mais il rêvait d'un jour où il habiterait enfin seul. Même dans un cagibi. Seul, libre d'aller aux toilettes sans pousser le verrou quand ça lui plaisait et de prendre une douche sans entendre Connie chanter une version approximative et paillarde du Boléro de Ravel dans la cabine d'à côté.

Armin expédia sa toilette et se hâta de rejoindre Eren et Mikasa au réfectoire. Il avait beau se plaindre, c'était tout de même rassurant d'avoir ses deux amis, ses deux membres de sa famille avec lui. Contrairement à Jean, il n'était pas soumis au stress de la solitude. Il constata avec surprise que le bienveillant Reiner et cet élève de première qui dormait bizarrement s'étaient joints à eux et discutaient avec animation avec Eren.

« Ah te voilà Armin ! Bertolt et moi on était en train de parler avec Eren et Mikasa d'une soirée organisée chez Hitch Dreyse ce week-end. Vu le couvre-feu qu'on a ici : soit tu dors sur place, soit tu rentres avant vingt trois heures comme Cendrillon... soit tu passes. Mikasa et Eren m'ont dit qu'ils passaient et que tu passerais sûrement. »

Armin préférait effectivement une soirée seule en compagnie d'un bon livre à toutes ces bêtises.

« De toute façon nous... nous sommes... disons... dans l'impossibilité d'avoir une autorisation parentale, fausse ou avérée, pour sortir d'ici, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh, fit Reiner d'un air sincèrement surpris et peiné. »

On avait dû le briefer sur les « orphelins ». Armin s'en voulut aussitôt du détachement dont il avait fait preuve en larguant l'information.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Eren à Reiner, on ne pleure pas chaque nuit en pensant à nos parents. On est ensemble, ça ira. »

Reiner parut hésiter et échangea un regard avec Bertolt avant de revenir vers eux :

« De toute façon, on n'ira pas non plus chez Hitch.

\- Jamais pu la sentir cette fille, commenta Bertolt dont Armin n'avait jamais entendu la voix jusqu'à présent.

\- Du coup, on voudrait organiser un truc plus cool en comité plus restreint d'internes condamnés aux week-ends ici, poursuivit Reiner, il y a un passage vers la forêt. On pourra faire un feu, se raconter des conneries et boire. »

Armin jeta un coup d'oeil à Mikasa et Eren. Ils avaient l'air enthousiastes. Enfin, Eren avait l'air enthousiaste et ça suffirait à Mikasa.

« Je... ne bois pas, hésita Armin qui n'était pas sûr de vouloir risquer de s'attirer des ennuis si tôt dans l'année.

\- Ca ne t'empêchera pas de t'amuser, lui assura Reiner. »

Il avait un sourire si chaleureux. Ça donnait terriblement envie de le croire.

« Et les surveillants...

\- Tu l'as bien vu, à part quand t'as de la fumée de weed qui passe sous la porte, ils n'entrent pas. Après le tour d'extinction des feux ils vont pioncer, assura Reiner, ils ne ressortent qu'en cas de grabuge et nous ne ferons pas de grabuge car nous ne serons pas dans nos chambres.

\- Ok, hésita Armin. »

Reiner lui tapota l'épaule :

« Eh... t'angoisse pas. Fais comme tu le sens. »

Puis la discussion dériva sur le cours commun qu'ils auraient après la pause. Cette option informatique intriguait tout le monde. Ce n'était pas l'usage de mélanger les classes. Il y avait quatre groupes à avoir cette option et ces quatre groupes mêlaient des secondes, première et terminales indifféremment. C'était vraiment une drôle d'option. On l'avait à peine évoquée à la rentrée mais tout le monde se demandait ce que ça allait donner et le groupe auquel appartenaient Armin, Eren, Mikasa mais aussi Reiner et Bertolt allait être le premier à essayer.

« De toute façon, si on est largués, Armin nous tirera de là, assura Eren avec un sourire confiant.

\- Armin nous tire toujours de « là », ajouta Mikasa. »

Oui. C'était bien là sa seule utilité.


	4. Cyber Titans

Marco Bott était un garçon plutôt apprécié. Oh, pas le genre égérie du lycée qu'on porte sur ses épaules dans les couloirs, plutôt un succès d'estime généralisé. Il parlait avec tout le monde et semblait à l'aise en toutes circonstances. Pourtant, il pouvait se montrer maladroit, mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais il avait une espèce de charme qui lui permettait de retomber sur ses pattes à chaque fois. Ô comme Jean aurait aimé être pourvu de cette qualité, de cette légèreté apparente permanente. La clé résidait certainement là : Marco ne se prenait jamais totalement au sérieux et s'arrangeait toujours par un extraordinaire miracle pour que les gens rient avec lui et jamais de lui. Le mercredi après-midi, par exemple, il avait passé une bonne heure avec le contour de la bouche bruni par ce soda bizarre qu'ils servaient parfois au réfectoire et faisaient passer pour du coca. C'était Jean qui lui avait fourré le nez dedans pour plaisanter, il avait distraitement oublié de s'essuyer, c'était resté. Personne ne lui avait dit, pas même Jean qui avait pourtant hésité plus d'une fois à lui révéler la cause de l'hilarité de leurs camarades, mais quand il s'en était rendu compte en détour d'un miroir, au lieu de s'énerver, Marco avait éclaté d'un rire sincère. C'était... surhumain.

Complètement l'inverse de Jean, qui, il s'en rendait compte, se serait attiré moins d'ennuis s'il n'avait pas réagi si vivement en permanence. Marco le trouvait nerveux. Il n'avait pas tort en un sens. Ce n'était pas que Jean se souciait tant du regard des autres que ça sinon, il n'aurait pas été si stupidement franc du collier en permanence. Non en vérité c'était exactement ça. Jean faisait comme s'il ne se souciait pas du regard des autres, il avait cultivé cet air de « je n'ai besoin de personne » mais en réalité il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être considéré comme un loser. Un type comme l'autre abruti par exemple qui, s'il n'avait pas eu l'angélique petit Armin à ses côtés, ne s'en serait jamais tiré en classe. Ce type était un cas.

Qu'est-ce que Mikasa lui trouvait ?

C'était une question que Jean aimait bien se poser parce qu'elle en étouffait une, plus essentielle, qui le torturait plus sourdement : « qu'est-ce que Marco lui trouvait ? » Ce type devait être une vraie mère Thérésa des Batignolles pour s'intéresser à lui. Bon, Jean était certainement plus intéressant que Connie ou l'autre abruti mais il était vraiment surprenant de voir Marco traîner avec lui. Un type comme Marco, c'était plus le genre à prendre Christa l'éblouissante déesse de la vertu sous son aile et à roucouler comme les insupportables Hannah et Franz, LE couple de l'internat tristement célèbre pour ses rendez-vous nocturnes trop bruyants et paluchages intempestifs. (Etait-il utile de préciser que Jean ne pouvait pas les encadrer ?)

Bon, en l'occurrence, si Marco s'était intéressé à Christa, Jean était certain que rien de charnel ne se serait passé entre eux. Ils étaient trop chastes.

Mercredi, justement, Jean avait demandé à Marco alors qu'il saluait sa trois cent cinquantième connaissance sur le chemin de la ville, ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre avec lui. Marco avait eu l'air sincèrement étonné et Jean avait aussitôt ajouté d'un air faussement détaché :

« Je suis pas si facile à apprécier faut pas se voiler la face.

\- Eh beh... Tu es plus lucide que tu n'en as l'air, avait finalement répondu Marco. »

Puis il avait éclaté de rire et asséné une grande tape sur le dos de Jean avant de lui assurer à mi-voix, comme pour une confidence :

« Je crois que la personne qui a le plus de mal à t'apprécier c'est toi Tête de Cheval.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Ce stupide surnom allait le suivre durant toute sa scolarité.

« Bon après, il faut dire que t'as vraiment un caractère de merde...

\- Et toi tu t'es vu ! s'était indigné Jean, tu fais genre : « Saint Marco le Jésus à tâches de rousseurs » mais en vrai t'es une vraie langue de...

\- Pas de gros-mot, ça offense le Seigneur !

\- C'est pas toi qui vient de dire merde ?

\- Chut ! s'était écrié Marco en lui plaquant les mains sur la bouche. »

Jean s'était défendu comme il pouvait et ils s'étaient battus à coups de pattes comme des jeunes chiens idiots. Marco avec une bonhommie régressive assez contagieuse. Jean se réjouissait de le voir en cours d'informatique même s'il n'était pas sûr d'assumer devant sa classe l'imbécile qu'il avait le sentiment de devenir en sa compagnie. Ceci dit, Marco avait la délicatesse de ne se payer sa tête qu'en privé.

« C'est complètement con, disait Connie quand Jean arriva dans le couloir devant la salle d'informatique où stagnaient déjà une dizaine d'élèves.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est complètement con ? demanda l'autre abruti qui venait de débarquer avec sa clique.

\- Option informatique obligatoire ! s'écria Sasha, c'est complètement antithétique ! Option et obligatoire... On vient de le remarquer avec Connie.

\- Eh bien... je ne savais pas qu'il existait encore des gens pour chercher du sens au système éducatif de ce pays, dit Armin avec une ironique candeur que Jean ne savait jamais interpréter. »

Il repéra alors Marco qui était arrivé du couloir opposé et lui adressa aussitôt un signe joyeux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le rejoindre car leur professeur, un certain monsieur Shadis, arriva sur ses entrefaites. Il n'avait pas l'air commode. Au bas mot. Crâne rasés, yeux à la fois cernés et exorbités, son menton pointu était ponctué d'un bouc satanique.

« Wah... on dirait le mec de Full Metal Jacket, lâcha Connie ce qui lui valut de leur professeur l'œillade la plus meurtrière qui se puisse être. »

Connie avala sa salive. Le professeur Shadis fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. Avec le mélange des classes. Ses étudiants n'étaient pas loin d'une centaine. Comment un seul homme parviendrait-il à gérer autant de jeunes gens idiots dans une salle d'informatiques ? Aussi vieux que soient leurs postes, ils avaient le wi-fi jusque dans les dortoirs et tout le monde (sauf les professeurs s'entend) savait outrepasser le filtre parental et effacer un historique.

La salle était aussi grande qu'un gymnase. En fait, elle prenait probablement toute la longueur du bâtiment au sous-sol duquel elle se trouvait. Plus glauque, tu meurs. La lumière que poussa Shadis mit du temps à se répercuter dans toute la salle, révélant au fur et à mesure et avec un théâtral saisissant, d'immenses lignes de bureaux séparées par de minces couloirs qu'arpenterait Shadis pour se coller derrière eux au pire moment en leur demandant si tout allait bien.

Jean n'avait jamais aimé les cours d'informatique.

« Assis ! dit Shadis d'une voix nette mais cinglante. »

Les lycéens s'exécutèrent en se jetant néanmoins quelques regards perplexes.

« Et ne perdez pas de temps à vous mettre à côté du copain ! Vous les revoyez dans deux heures, je crois que vous survivrez. »

Dans la bousculade générale, Jean se sentit attrapé par le col.

« Gotcha ! lui fit Marco avec un sourire, moi je ne peux survivre à deux heures sans mon copain, chuchota-t-il. »

Jean fronça les sourcils mais il devait admettre que le fait qu'il se soucie de lui à ce point n'était pas désagréable. Marco et lui s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Jean était bloqué contre un mur. Un point mort pour leur professeur. Ca ne signifiait qu'une chose : Facebook ! Ou YouTube s'ils travaillaient au casque.

« Silence ! Je vais procéder à l'appel puis vous allumerez vos postes. »

Shadis avait une autorité assez spectaculaire. On se serait cru à un examen. Les élèves se turent et répondirent à leurs noms dans le calme. Jean y compris.

Alors qu'il se serait attendu à ce que le professeur leur explique ensuite la visée du cours, le système de notation, etc. il continua ses instructions :

« Prenez le casque sous le bureau. »

Un casque ! C'était parti pour YouTube !

Jean se pencha sous le bureau et constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'écouteurs mais d'un casque à réalité augmentée. C'était pas le modèle le plus récent mais il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que le lycée en dispose. Ca coûtait une blinde ces machins. Il le savait, ça faisait cinq ans qu'il tannait sa mère pour en avoir un. Ceux là, c'était la première génération. On aurait dit des casques de moto gris. Le genre de bidule qui était censé faire futuriste dans les annés 90 mais avait juste l'air idiot en vrai. Il prit la chose et échangea un regard circonspect avec Marco qui semblait aussi étonné que lui.

« Vérifiez qu'il soit bien branché à l'unité centrale, reprit Shadis. »

Jean se pencha machinalement mais ce n'était pas la peine, une petite diode clignotait à l'avant lui signifiant plus efficacement que la pris était branchée. Ses profs et leur procédure à dix centimes.

« Ce n'est pas un jouet mademoiselle Braus ! Si vous n'arrêtez pas vos imbécilités dans la seconde je vous imprime AZERTY et tous leurs copains sur la figure ! »

Sasha qui, à l'autre bout de la salle, avait entamé une espèce de danse bizarre avec le casque, se figea soudain et reposa docilement son engin sur le bureau. A la grande surprise de Jean, elle ne guetta pas une minute d'inattention du professeur pour reprendre ses bêtises. Il faisait même de l'effet à Sasha. Incroyable.

« Ouvrez le logiciel Cyber Titans sur le bureau et enfilez vos casques, dit Shadis.

\- Je vais avoir une vraie tête de bite avec ça, dit Marco qui commençait à enfouir sa tête dans l'engin.

\- Arrêtez de roucouler les deux du coin là ! leur asséna Shadis qui leur tournait pourtant le dos. »

Jean constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir visé. Marco lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et disparut derrière son casque. Jean se hâta d'ouvrir ce satané logiciel et d'enfiler son truc. Cyber Titans. Quel nom bizarre. On pouvait bien penser à la créature mythologique mais à part ça...

Il double cliqua sur l'icône qui représentait une aile stylisée. D'abord, il ne vit que l'écran de l'ordinateur avec Cyber Titan qui peinait à s'ouvrir et énumérait la liste de ses créateurs copyright, etc. dans une petite fenêtre puis soudain, l'écran s'éteignit et un kaléidoscope de couleurs psychédéliques envahit son champ visuel sous sa visière. Il avait encore conscience du casque et se sentait terriblement oppressé mais il ne le voyait plus. Sa respiration seule se cognait à un écran invisible. Cette sensation lui donnait la nausée.

Soudain, tout cessa. Noir. Est-ce qu'il venait de faire un malaise ? Oh non ! Ça se trouve il était en train de trembloter par terre en se tordant comme un limaçon, un peu comme Harry Potter quand il avait des crises avec sa cicatrice. Déjà qu'on l'appelait Tête de Cheval. Il n'osait imaginer les surnoms qu'on lui réserverait à l'avenir.

La lumière se fit peu à peu. Il était seul dans un couloir sombre. Les postes de travail avaient disparu. Il descendit une marche par automatisme et avança. Il voulut parler mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Tout était silencieux. C'était si réel.

Il essaya de se retourner, de voir d'où il était venu mais il constata que c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas programmé. Il ne pouvait pas revenir d'où il était parti.

C'était vraiment angoissant.

Soudain, la voix de Shadis retentit.

« Le logiciel Cyber Titans est une simulation militaire qui a officieusement remplacé le service obligatoire. Il s'agira pour vous d'apprendre à piloter pour abattre un ennemi virtuel le Cyber Titan. Au cours de cette formation qui ne fait pas partie du cursus scolaire noté, vous développerez vos réflexes, votre coordination, votre esprit d'équipe et votre sens de la stratégie tout en apprenant plus sur nos forces militaires. Nous commencerons cette séance par un tutoriel de pilotage. »

Un service militaire obligatoire caché derrière une option informatique obligatoire. Jean avait parfois trouvé distrayant de lire les théories complotistes les plus tordues du web, se complaisant à imaginer des « et si c'était vrai » mais il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide. On se serait cru dans un mauvais manga. Il essaya de revenir en arrière, forçant en marchant à reculons, la limite invisible derrière lui. Il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin mais il fut presque immédiatement repéré par Shadis.

« Tenez votre rang ! »

D'autres avaient-ils réagi dans leur propre simulation ? Pas moyen de le savoir. Jean reprit sa place.

« Bien. Vous prendrez possession de votre véhicule dans la salle suivante. »

Un sas s'ouvrit devant lui. Un véhicule ? Parti comme c'était Jean s'attendait à tout. Des robots géants, des Pokémon...

En vérité, il entra directement dans un cockpit à l'allure plutôt simple, pas moyen de savoir où il était. Il sentait l'odeur du cuir du siège et du métal chaud de la structure. Il avait tout un tas de boutons, de leviers devant lui. Ça n'avait rien d'évident mais suivant les instructions données par la voix de Shadis, il apprit à découvrir la vitre du cockpit qui lui révéla un panorama désertique, puis, à allumer les moteurs et à décoller. Le bruit était léger, un vrombissement subtil, et le véhicule tremblait à peine. Il eut cependant véritablement le sentiment de basculer au moment où il quitta terre. Il n'avait pas enclenché les stabilisateurs ce que Shadis lui beugla avec irritation. Une fois de plus, Jean se demanda s'il était le seul à avoir commis cette erreur. Est-ce que Shadis leur transmettait à chacun des indications personnalisées... en simultané ? Sacrément doué dans ce cas. Mais après tout en rationalisant tout ça Shadis avait peut-être enregistré quelques indications lambda qu'il avait programmé Cyber Titans pour leur envoyer individuellement si besoin était. Après tout, Jean lui même était encore assis devant son ordi avec son casque de réalité augmenté.

C'est à cet instant qu'il repéra quelques appareils lisses et disgracieux (on aurait dit un paquet de spermatozoïdes pour être honnête) bouleverser son panorama en avançant maladroitement. Shadis les appelé « chasseurs » ils étaient pilotés par d'autres élèves inclus dans sa simulation. Ca remotiva Jean qui tâcha d'obéir avec plus d'attention aux ordres de Shadis pour lancer son engin en avant. Il voulait surtout voir d'où il venait. Il se demandait encore de quoi avait l'air l'endroit d'où il était sorti. Faisant fi des instructions de Shadis qui lui ordonnait d'avancer, il tenta un demi-tour mais bloqua à mi parcours.

« Tenez votre rang ! répéta mécaniquement la voix de Shadis. »

\- Mais va te faire... grimaça Jean, surpris d'entendre sa propre voix.

\- Pas d'insubordination jeune homme. »

Merde... Jean avait manifestement son autonomie vocale mais apparemment, Shadis l'entendait. Comment ça marchait ? Il ne s'excusa pas, se contentant d'obéir aux ordres suivants. Shadis leur fit faire un tour en une cohorte mal organisée. Certains se stabilisaient trop haut, d'autres trop bas, d'autres encore étaient incapable de maintenir leur cap et zigzaguaient. Ils revinrent ensuite se placer dans des emplacements sans doute similaires à ceux dont ils étaient sortis. Des niches taillées dans la roche. Shadis leur adjoignit d'être plus attentifs la prochaine fois. Le sas du cockpit s'ouvrit et Jean ôta son casque. L'ambiance de la salle avait radicalement changé depuis le début du « cours » les élèves discutaient avec animation, échangeant leurs impressions et Shadis les laissait faire avec une patience inhabituelle.

« Wow... Ça va ? demanda Marco à Jean. »

Il venait de lui-même ôter le casque et ses oreilles comme sa figure avaient été rendues écarlates par son enfermement prolongé. Jean tâta son front et constata qu'il suait lui-même à grosses gouttes. C'était rassurant de rencontrer un tel degré de normalité dans la réalité... après s'être heurté sans s'y attendre à cette autre réalité si convaincante. Jean ne répondit pas, étourdi par les cris ambiants. Les autres commentaient ce qui venait de se passer avec un enthousiasme manifeste. Effectivement, c'était plutôt « cool » pour une « option informatique obligatoire » mais Jean se demandait pourquoi ils ne se posaient pas plus de questions.

« C'était un peu soudain, dit Marco qui semblait avoir deviné le fil de ses réflexions, je suppose que les longs discours, ce n'est pas le point fort des militaires. »

Comme si Jean allait se contenter de cette explication-là. Malheureusement, le seul à sembler partager ses doutes n'était rien de moins que l'autre abruti qui osa beugler à Shadis :

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenu ? C'est de l'embrigadement !

\- Monsieur... Jäger c'est ça ? (comment Shadis avait-il pu retenir tous leurs noms si rapidement après avoir procédé à un seul appel sur une classe de cent) sachez que vos ancêtres ont affronté des ennemis autrement plus réels que ce petit logiciel qui n'est qu'un menu reste de notre appel sous les drapeaux. Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas faire face à de vrais ennemis et sachez faire la distinction entre la réalité et ce qui n'est, somme toute, qu'une espèce de jeu vidéo. »

Sa réflexion (pas très drôle en soi) suscita quelques rires moqueurs et l'autre abruti se renfrogna. Jean se serait donné des claques mais il se posait aussi des questions. Cependant, Marco avait conservé son calme et il se raccrocha à ça. En se levant pour quitter la classe, il constata avec agacement que ses jambes tremblaient. Marco s'en aperçut aussi.

« T'inquiète, lui dit-il, moi non plus je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Faut prendre l'habitude... un peu comme pour le cinéma en 3D. Et puis, le petit blond dans ta classe, lui, il a carrément du arrêter en plein milieu de la simulation, il a gerbé. Shadis m'a sorti de la simulation le temps que je l'accompagne. »


	5. Milgram dans le sang

« Non mais on est d'accord Eren, c'est tordu. Complètement tordu.

\- Mais alors pourquoi je suis le seul à avoir réagi ? »

La question resta en suspens durant quelques longues secondes. C'était pesant. Marco faisait le mort depuis qu'on avait commencé à parler de « l'option informatique obligatoire ». Ce n'était pas que le sujet ne l'intéressait pas mais il avait du mal à prendre du recul sur la situation et surtout, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Jean avait eu l'air vraiment troublé lui aussi (un point qui le rapprochait d'Eren à son grand désarroi) mais Marco, lui, avait vécu leur « embrigadement » sans réfléchir très loin. Il avait obéi aux indications données et... voilà.

Dit comme ça, il avait l'air d'un idiot mais il n'était pas seul !

« Bah pour être honnête, sur le coup, face à Shadis... je le sentais pas, avança Reiner.

\- Je le sentais pas non plus et ça ne m'a pas empêché de parler ! s'indigna Eren. »

Mikasa posa d'un geste délicat une main de fer sur son bras. Il lui jeta un regard agacé mais parut reprendre son calme. Elle produisait le même genre d'effet que Shadis celle-là. Elle calmait d'un coup. Bertolt qui était, comme elle, demeuré silencieux mais dans un autre registre, tendit une bière à Eren sans un mot. La soirée avait si bien commencé. C'était désespérant de voir le feu s'éteindre si vite.

Alors que d'autres faisaient la fête chez Hitch (Marco n'en raterait rien de toute façon, Daz qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour être invité, lui raconterait tout) quelques internes restés sur place le premier week-end s'étaient organisés une véritable veillée sous la houlette de Reiner qui en avait déjà mis en place plusieurs depuis l'an dernier. Tradition qu'il tenait lui-même des terminales des années précédentes. Il avait montré aux autres les chambres par les fenêtres desquelles on pouvait aisément sortir, le chemin le plus sûr (toujours dans l'ombre) pour atteindre la grille du parc et le trou dans la grille cachés derrière un buisson. Avec Bertolt, ils avaient repéré plus tôt dans la semaine un endroit susceptible d'accueillir un feu de camp et avaient rassemblé du bois (il avait eu un mal de chien à faire partir ledit feu mais il trouvait l'idée plutôt classe et Marco devait admettre qu'avec la froideur nocturne, c'était plutôt bienvenu).

Depuis le temps, c'était un miracle que les surveillants n'aient jamais rien remarqué. A moins qu'ils ne ferment les yeux sur ces escapades finalement relativement inoffensive. Marco sous-estimait sans doute leur malveillance tout comme il surestimait leur intelligence.

La soirée, en tous cas, avait bien commencé. Ils avaient bu des bières achetées dans l'après midi par Reiner, quasi majeur passant aisément pour avoir vingt cinq ans, qui les avait planquées là. L'alcool aidant ils avaient rapidement divagué, commençant par se raconter des histoires d'horreur (Marco avait fait un flop monumental en parlant d'un joueur de bowling qui avait enfoncé ses doigts dans les narines d'une tête coupée en croyant attraper une boule, mais il avait pris la chose avec une bonne humeur qui avait vite fait oublier cet incident.) Puis ils avaient dérivé sur des commentaires sur les cours... mauvaise idée ! Le sujet de l'option informatique était bien rapidement revenu sur le tapis.

L'assemblée était composée de Mikasa, Eren, Armin et Sasha en seconde. Marco et Bertolt étaient les seuls premières, Reiner avait bien tenté d'inviter Ymir, une autre terminale à venir, mais elle avait décliné l'offre. Elle et Christa, sa nouvelle protégée, allaient sûrement passer la nuit à se « faire des tresses » avait commenté Sasha en gloussant. Elle aurait sans doute préféré venir avec Connie, un seconde au crâne rasé avec qui elle passait son temps, mais comme Jean, ce dernier avait dû rentrer chez ses parents ce week-end. Marco était content de constater qu'elle s'entendait bien avec les secondes de cette année. Sasha avait été dans sa classe l'an dernier mais avait dû redoubler car avec ses notes, on voulait l'orienter vers un bac pro alors qu'elle voulait rester en général. Quelle bêtise, un bac pro en valait bien un autre sur le marché du travail. Mais rester en « général » c'était plus prestigieux. Bah, ça non plus, Marco n'avait pas envie d'y penser et Sasha semblait bien d'accord avec ça car elle n'abordait jamais le sujet de son redoublement.

« Je persiste à penser que ce cours n'est pas normal et qu'on devrait en parler aux... je sais pas... aux profs... aux parents d'élèves... au médias ? C'est illégal non ? reprit Eren.

\- On pourrait peut être attendre un peu, hésita Marco.

\- Attendre quoi ? Que tout le monde s'engage ! s'irrita Eren.

\- Honnêtement ce truc ne m'a pas plus donné envie de m'engager que ça, avança Reiner, et puis tout le monde a l'air de trouver ça normal.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont plusieurs à avoir tort qu'ils ont raison, maugréa Armin qui avait l'alcool triste, ce que vous dites, ça me rappelle l'expérience de Milgram. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Quoi ? Personne sait ce que c'est ?

\- Pardonne nous ! Ô grand esprit supérieur ! glapit Sasha en faisant onduler ses bras comme un chaman... ou un poulpe.

\- Non mais, sérieusement, non, j'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, admit Reiner, tu veux bien nous expliquer ? »

Armin poussa un soupir, voulut reprendre une gorgée de bière, s'aperçut que sa bouteille était vide et tendit la main vers une autre que Mikasa lui prit avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre. Vexé, il lâcha :

« Pour simplifier, le test a prouvé que sous une autorité supposée compétente, la plupart des êtres humains de cette planète seraient incapable de se rebeller et n'hésiteraient pas à torturer leur prochain en se déresponsabilisant. On a vu ça vérifié avec le procès de Nuremberg, tout ça tout ça... programme de troisième...

\- T'es chiant Armin, lâcha Sasha.

\- Mais on t'aime quand même, crut bon d'ajouter Marco avec un sourire aimable. »

Armin le fixa d'un œil torve, puis rougit et baissa les yeux :

« Bah... excusez moi... c'est... c'est vrai que je suis pas bien placé pour parler du cours vu que j'ai gerbé dès que le casque a touché mon front. Je suis un cas.

\- La réalité augmenté fait ça à certaines personnes, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira sans doute mieux la prochaine fois, lui assura Eren. »

Armin tourna vers lui un visage reconnaissant, puis se laissa basculer en arrière, étendu sur le dos les bras en croix. La nuit s'était couchée il y a peu mais dans les sous-bois où ils se trouvaient, elle était noire comme l'encre. Le feu la découpait en silhouettes anguleuses et gigantesques. Des lumières fauves dansaient sur leurs visages. Malgré la tension suscitée par leurs derniers échanges, Marco ne regrettait pas d'être venu. La situation avait quelque chose de féérique. Le genre de choses dont on se rappelle sans doute quand on est vieux et sentimental. Marco était déjà sentimental. L'alcool aidait un peu. Il se sentait empli d'un amour illimité envers son prochain et, pire que tout, il eut soudain très envie qu'on se mette à parler de Jean. L'idée de Jean réchauffait son cœur. Un truc se passait entre eux. Ca n'irait certainement pas plus loin que de l'amitié mais en un sens, c'était déjà beau. Marco en aurait pleuré de joie (il avait vraiment trop bu). Il avait envie qu'on l'évoque devant lui. Qu'on mentionne son nom...

Reiner ouvrit la bouche :

« Passe moi le cageot Marco, le feu est en train de s'éteindre.

\- Il faut dire que tu l'as gavé de papiers, commenta Sasha, c'est pas un feu de cheminée, il faut organiser ça hiérarchiquement. »

Marco s'exécuta, un brin déçu par cette pénible altercation entre ses pensées et la trivialité de la réalité.

« Tu t'y connais en feux Sasha ? T'as été scout ?

\- Oh... non... Mon père est garde-chasse... on apprend ce genre de choses, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, qui veut des patates ? J'ai prévu gros parce que j'ai des fringales nocturnes ! J'aurai préféré carrément faire un barbeuc avec de la vraie viande mais sinon ils reste les patates ! »

Elle venait effectivement de sortir un filet de pomme de terre rouges de son sac à dos. Cette fille était étonnante. Marco accepta la pomme de terre qu'elle lui proposa par gentillesse et Bertolt fit de même mais ils furent bien les seuls. Elle les emballa soigneusement dans du papier aluminium et les posa sur les braises. Pauvre Sasha. Il était impossible de savoir si elle était passée du coq à l'âne parce qu'elle était incapable de se concentrer ou parce qu'elle voulait détourner la conversation du sujet de la profession de son père. En tous les cas, ça l'embarrassait manifestement. C'est alors qu'un léger ronflement se fit entendre. Armin s'était endormi.

« C'est tard pour lui, commenta Mikasa. »

Reiner éclata de rire mais elle avait dit ça sérieusement.

« On ferait mieux de l'éloigner des braises, proposa Marco, ça part vite.

\- Pas avec cette humidité, commenta Sasha qui fit mine de se lever même si Mikasa avait déjà pris Armin entre ses bras et entrepris de l'éloigner à une cinquantaine de mètres.

\- Pas si loin Mikasa, il va finir congelé ! lui cria Eren en se levant à son tour. »

Il tâcha de lui prendre ce pauvre Armin qu'elle lui abandonna mais Eren n'était guère moins freluquet que le petit blond et chuta sous son poids. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers eux, aidant l'un à se relever tout en s'assurant que la belle endormie n'avait rien de cassé.

« Faites gaffe au feu ! glapit Sasha. »

« Papa va encore être furax quand il verra ça, ajouta-t-elle dans sa barbe, techniquement, ça vaut quand même deux-cent euros d'amende ce genre de connerie. »

Puis, Marco, qui était revenu auprès d'elle, la vit soudain jeter sa main vers les flammes pour retourner une patate mais si la douleur mit quelques secondes à la rattraper, elle atteignit son cerveau avant qu'elle eut achevé son action et elle donna un grand coup dans le feu en se précipitant en arrière :

« C'est chaud ! hurla-t-elle. »

Sans blague, grimaça Reiner qui aidait Eren à se relever. Même si le feu ne semblait pas prêt de prendre la mousse humide de la clairière où ils s'étaient installés cette fois-là, Bertolt mit fin aux festivités par sûreté et vida le seau d'eau qu'ils avaient gardé à proximité sur les restes de leur feu de bois. En voyant ça, Sasha poussa un cri de souffrance.

« Quel gâchis ! »

Marco alluma la lampe torche de son portable et constata qu'elle s'était précipitée vers le feu pour récupérer ses trois précieuses pommes de terre. Il l'aida à ramasser ses possessions, puis entreprit de retrouver les bouteilles dispersées çà et là. Faire le mur et un feu illégal, ok, mais qu'on ne les accuse pas de salir la forêt.

« Marco le Boy Scout, commenta Reiner qui l'imita néanmoins. »

Marco haussa les épaules. Le groupe s'y mit, puis, il fut temps de s'organiser pour rentrer. Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre sauf Reiner qui devait prendre une autre entrée car il ne dormait pas au même étage et aurait dû passer devant la chambre du surveillant s'il s'était glissé avec eux par la fenêtre de la chambre d'un seconde nommé Thomas Wagner qui leur avait passé la clé pour le week-end. Mikasa dut confier Armin qui pionçait sec à un des trois garçons de cet étage. Même si Bertolt était plus grand que lui, c'est à Marco qu'elle le confia. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur :

« Prends-en soin comme de tes frères et sœurs, dit-elle avec gravité. »

Marco avait dû évoquer une fois son statut d'aînée de fratrie devant elle et elle s'en était souvenu. Elle était moins fermée qu'elle en avait l'air manifestement. Il accepta son fardeau Armin était petit, certes, mais il pesait quand même son poids, l'installa comme il put sur son dos et suivit Eren et Bertolt vers l'arbre à escalader pour parvenir à la chambre de Wagner. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire et comme Marco faisait de son mieux pour éviter à Armin de se faire griffer et assommer par des branchages, il en ressortit lui-même avec quelques égratignures. Au moment d'atteindre la fenêtre, cependant, si Bertolt et Eren l'aidèrent comme ils purent, hisser un adolescent inconscient s'avéra une tâche quasi impossible. Ainsi, si Armin put être glissé par l'interstice, il leur échappa à la sortie et sa tête vint lourdement heurter le sol de la chambre vide. Il se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un cri. Eren lui plaqua immédiatement la main sur la bouche. Merde. Vu le bruit, les pions n'allaient pas tarder. Bertolt referma la fenêtre et les poussa vers la porte en prenant soin de fermer précipitamment à clef derrière eux.

« Chacun chez soi, chuchota-t-il en attrapant le bras de Marco pour l'entraîner avec lui. »

C'était Eren et Armin qui étaient les plus à plaindre. Leur chambre était à deux doigts de l'escalier. Marco fit le calcul, s'ils n'y parvenaient pas et croisaient un pion en pleine nuit et habillé comme pour une sortie, ils étaient définitivement grillés et bons pour l'avertissement au mieux. Par contre s'il aidait Armin et Eren à atteindre leur chambre avant l'arrivée du pion et qu'on le trouvait, lui, avec eux, le pire qu'il risquait ce serait une colle. Sans lui, Armin hébété et Eren le freluquet n'avaient aucune chance.

« Rentre dans la chambre, glissa-t-il à Bertolt, moi je vais avec eux. »

Eren lui lança un regard empli de gratitude. Ils passèrent tous deux un bras d'Armin autour de leur cou et se précipitèrent vers leur dortoir. Quand ils y entrèrent, le pion ouvrait lui-même la porte de leur couloir. Eren et Armin se mirent au lit sans se déshabiller et Marco eut à peine le temps d'ôter sa veste, son pantalon et ses chaussures pour se donner l'allure d'un saut du lit. Il espérait que les égratignures des branches n'étaient pas trop suspectes. Armin, sans doute un peu dégrisé par l'enchaînement des événements, alluma sa lampe de chevet et fit signe à Marco de s'asseoir sur son lit. Ils attendirent une fraction de secondes qui leur sembla une éternité et durant laquelle Armin ôta consciencieusement les feuilles de la chevelure de Marco. Le surveillant ne tarda pas et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? J'ai entendu du bruit qui ne venait pas de votre chambre et là... vous vous rendez compte qu'il est deux heures les gars ?

\- Désolé je... j'ai fait une crise de somnambulisme, dit Armin avec candeur. »

Quel sang froid. Le surveillant les dévisagea tour à tour.

« Ouais, approuva Marco en espérant qu'il ne prêterait pas attention à ses chaussettes boueuses qu'il tentait de dissimuler dans l'ombre de lit, j'ai entendu, il s'est cogné pas loin de ma chambre alors je suis sorti pour l'aider et je l'ai ramené.

\- Ya rien de marqué dans ton dossier il me semble, dit le surveillant à Armin.

\- On pensait que ça m'était passé, lui répondit-il, mais... vous savez parfois j'ai des souvenirs et puis... j'ai été malade vendredi et... »

Ça valait bien un Oscar ça. Le surveillant n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il était manifestement las et fatigué :

« Bon, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Toi, tu retournes dans ta chambre ok ? Plus de grabuge pour cette nuit. »

A l'infirmerie ?! Donc il fallait qu'Armin se lève... alors qu'il était habillé pour une randonnée nocturne. Marco lui jeta un regard terrifié. Armin fit mine de se lever, puis il se figea soudain et commença à émettre une série de borborygmes ignobles.

« Oh non... il ne va pas...

\- Une bassine... articula Armin en s'interrompant pour lâcher un rot marécageux.

\- Allez lui chercher une bassine ! s'écria Marco. »

Le surveillant se précipita dehors. Vite, dès que son pas se fut éloigné dans les escaliers vers l'infirmerie, Armin et Eren se relevèrent tous deux et entreprirent de se dessaper précipitamment dans un concert de froissements pour finir, comme Marco, en T-shirts et caleçons, avant d'enfouir leurs fringues dans le tas de linge sale qui traînait dans un coin. Quand le surveillant revint, échevelé et accompagné d'une autre pionne avec une bassine, Armin avait recommencé son cinéma de petit garçon faible mais au moment de partir vers l'infirmerie, il se tourna vers ses complices et leur adressa un sourire victorieux.


	6. Quadridimensionnel

Après quatre séances de Cyber Titans, Armin parvint enfin à y entrer. On lui avait bien proposé de le dispenser (Shadis lui-même n'avait pas émis cette suggestion mais l'infirmière semblait convaincue qu'il pouvait passer outre) mais Armin voulait y arriver. Ce n'était pas qu'il souhaitait particulièrement participer à ce cours. Comme Eren, le concept le laissait plutôt perplexe et inquiet. Ils avaient essayé d'en parler à d'autres professeurs, à la CPE qui gardait un œil sur les orphelins, et même au directeur qui prétendait être « à disposition et à l'écoute » le même discours prémâché était sorti de toutes ces bouches : c'est un roulement, ça se fait d'un lycée à l'autre tous les trois ans. Tout est disponible sur le site Internet. Effectivement, le site du ministère de la défense affichait une rubrique : service obligatoire qui décrivait en détail le procédé, débitant à peu près les mêmes âneries que Shadis sur l'esprit d'équipe, la précision, etc.

Mais pourquoi n'en avaient-ils pas entendu parler avant ? Pourquoi appelait-on ça « option informatique obligatoire » et pourquoi les élèves étaient-ils généralement si mou dans leur réaction ou enthousiastes dans le pire des cas. Oui... c'était un cours qui consistait à une simulation grisante de pilotage mais... étaient-ils les seuls que ça inquiétait ?

Armin n'aimait ni l'idée de ce cours ni son contenu mais il en avait assez de se ridiculiser. Il était bien décidé à entrer dans Cyber Titans. Par prévention cette fois-ci, il se gava de cachets et jeûna et enfin, il put enfiler ce fichu casque sans répandre ses tripes sur le sol.

Il ferma les yeux le temps de la mise en place de l'espace virtuel (le moment où il lâchait tout en général) et les rouvrit seul dans un endroit sombre. Exactement ce qui lui avaient décrit les autres.

« Félicitations jeune homme ! fit Shadis. »

La voix était loin d'être chaleureuse mais Armin sentit son enthousiasme monter en flèche. Effectivement, il avait de quoi être fier. Cyber Titans avait fini par lui céder.

« Prenez place dans le cockpit devant v... »

Armin s'était déjà avancé. Il se sentait remarquablement à l'aise maintenant que la transition était passée. Presque trop ? Il prit place sur son siège et, de mémoire, devançant les instructions de Shadis, enclencha les manœuvres nécessaires à son décollage, n'oubliant pas (erreur commune apparemment) les stabilisateurs.

« Bien mais ne prenez pas confiance trop vite Arlert ! Restez attentif.

\- Oui monsieur, articula Armin, conscient d'en avoir trop fait. »

« Arlert ». Il avait dit son nom. Shadis les dirigeait donc un par un en simultané. Armin n'avait jamais assisté à ses cours sans casque puisqu'il avait toujours fini à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de ce que Shadis faisait pendant la simulation. Il savait juste qu'il ne mettait pas le casque mais surveillait le réseau d'ordinateurs depuis son poste. Bah... C'était facile à programmer cette surveillance, surtout avec les voix de synthèse d'aujourd'hui. On crée des ordres lambda, on rajoute un nom de famille et voilà. Mais quand même, pour un logiciel utilisé sur plusieurs générations de jeunes, c'était se donner beaucoup de mal pour rien. Peut-être une technique de manipulation ? Après tout, Armin avait apprécié d'être distingué par son nom. Ca créait une promiscuité qui engendrait la confiance... qui engendrait l'obéissance.

Voilà de quoi il s'agissait. Armin en était certain, il venait de l'expérimenter lui-même.

« Je vais vous guider pour les manœuvres de base, puis vous rejoindrez vos camarades dans l'arène après un premier tour de piste. »

Armin s'exécuta, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'anticiper les demandes de Shadis. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, résolu qu'il était à réussir, il avait enquêté auprès de ses camarades pour en savoir plus sur Cyber Titans. Eren et Mikasa ne lui avaient pas été d'une grande aide. Mikasa était très douée manifestement, elle réussissait tout d'instinct. Eren lui, suivait les instructions avec application mais se contentait de les réciter. Marco et Christa qu'il interrogea au self puis en classe lui en apprirent d'avantage, sachant lui décrire les sensations liées au vol avec certaines astuces pour la manipulation de ce qu'on appelait la « barre » comme sur un navire et qui nécessitait un certain doigté. La simulation allait jusqu'à donner la sensation de la moiteur des mains et il n'était pas évident de garder son cap et sa stabilité.

Les vaisseaux qu'ils pilotaient et qu'on appelait « chasseurs » étaient petits et légers. Armin s'était renseigné avec Eren, l'armée en possédait plusieurs escadrons bien réels. Il se demandait si on vivait exactement les mêmes choses à l'intérieur des vrais chasseurs. Dans la simulation, on avait presque la sensation d'être en contact direct avec l'atmosphère et on sentait les bourrasques et les courants du vent qui soufflait très fort sur le terrain où ils s'entraînaient. Armin n'avait jamais pris l'avion et n'avait pas vraiment de point de comparaison mais, petit, il avait lu ces histoires de fantasy sur des chevaliers dragons. C'était le genre de sensation qu'il aurait imaginé.

Sauf qu'il était assez nul en pilotage. Armin était léger, un avantage d'après Marco et Reiner qui lui avaient décrit leur difficulté à se tenir calme et à limiter leurs mouvements pour ne pas déstabiliser leurs chasseurs, mais il avait aussi la force d'une crevette et face au vent, il devait véritablement se crisper sur la barre pour se maintenir. Son chasseur tremblait.

Il finit néanmoins ses rébarbatives mais pas si évidente manœuvres de base et rejoignit l'arène derrière falaise. Il ne tenta pas de se retourner pour voir l'endroit d'où il était venu. Jean lui avait lâché que l'accès était bloqué et qu'il avait lui-même essayé sans y parvenir. Pourtant, il était curieux. L'expérience était si réelle. De quoi avait l'air le début de la simulation ? Se verrait-il lui-même derrière son écran avec ce casque idiot sur la tête ?

Les chasseurs étaient alignés en cohorte de l'autre côté des rochers dans un vaste espace circulaire naturel. Le ciel presque rouge était la seule note de couleur dans ce paysage de rocs noirs et gris. C'était apocalyptique. Soudain, une silhouette humaine gigantesque se matérialisa. Elle semblait se construire sous leurs yeux les os, le sang, la chair, la peau. Certains camarades eurent manifestement du mal à maintenir leur position et cédèrent à la panique car la voix de Shadis retentit pour crier : « Maintenez vos positions, c'est un hologramme. »

Un hologramme. Armin constata effectivement des projecteurs dissimulés dans les rochers.

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils donné cette peine dans une simulation ? Simuler des simulateurs.

En tous cas, ce n'était pas un hologramme qu'on voyait d'abord. C'était un géant monstrueux.

« Ceci est l'ennemi que nous vous formerons à affronter. Nous les appelons « Titans » ils ont été conçus pour habituer à une forme d'altérité familière chez l'ennemi. »

L'altérité familière. Drôle de façon de rationaliser les puissances extraterrestres qu'affrontait l'armée depuis les débuts de la colonisation spatiale. Ces réalités étaient si éloignées du vécu quotidien des terriens qu'ils en venaient à oublier ce qui se jouait soit-disant au dessus de leur tête et dont on n'avait que des échos patriotiques difformes à la télé. Ça ne se passait plus chez eux, de toute façon et il n'y avait bien que les étudiants désœuvrés pour manifester contre (Armin était persuadé qu'il finirait par se joindre à eux une fois à la fac d'ailleurs).

Armin admira cependant la logique de la conception de cet ennemi virtuel. Il était à la fois familier car très humain dans sa forme ce qui habituait à mettre de côté l'empathie face à un être similaire si besoin est, et monstrueux de par ses dimensions ce qui permettait de relativiser à force d'habitude son côté surnaturel.

Tout cela faisait sens... quelque part.

Des chasseurs holographiques se matérialisèrent à leur tour.

« Vous allez à présent assister à une démonstration de la manœuvre en croix qui, avec les chasseurs, présente une fiabilité de quatre vingt huit pourcent si elle est bien effectuée sur les entités hostiles massives. »

Entités hostiles massives. Tu parles d'un jargon. Armin regarda néanmoins les quatre chasseurs holographiques prendre position pour former une croix diagonale. Simultanément des lames comme des baïonnettes de fusils se déployèrent, émergeant comme des cornes de narval du nez des chasseurs. Ils s'élancèrent tous les quatre de concert en une ligne précise qui détruisit les points vitaux du Titan : L'un passa par le cœur, l'autre déchira le poumon droit, les deux restants traversèrent les bas organes. Un fracas métallique ponctua la manœuvre avec les heurts des quatre lames au centre des « restes » de l'ennemi.

On osait mettre le couvre-feu à vingt deux heures trente et on jugeait ce spectacle décent pour des lycéens. C'était terrifiant. Shadis conclut la séance du jour avec des explications rationalisant le spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister :

« Les chasseurs disposent de canons légers mais ce sont les croiseurs, disposant de plus d'équipage, qui ont l'essentiel de l'armement lourd. La manœuvre a été développée pour fournir une alternative de qualité face aux entités hostiles massives présentant une résistance face aux armes à feu...»

L'altérité familière devait donc être plus familière qu'autre puisque la manœuvre touchait des points vitaux spécifiquement humains. Armin se demandait si le Titan avait été véritablement « conçu » pour le logiciel comme synthèse de leurs ennemis ou s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un calque d'ennemi existant. Cette créature était tellement absurde qu'elle pouvait bien s'avérer vraie.

« C'est totalement ça ! Les Titans existent ! C'est obligé ! s'écria Eren quand Armin lui eut fait part de ses observations, le soir après les cours, et je pense même que la simulation n'en est pas une. C'est notre vrai service militaire. Ils nous exploitent et nous ne pouvons rien dire. »

Il avait essayé d'arrêter d'aller en cours d'option informatique obligatoire mais, menacé d'expulsion et raisonné par Mikasa qui était partisane du « laisse couler et garde la tête hors de l'eau » Eren avait fini par y retourner après avoir séché deux séances. Il était bien le seul à vouloir éviter ce cours, Shadis l'avait donc accueilli avec une indulgence glacée. L'option était le sujet de conversation de tout le lycée et si certains l'appréciaient moins que d'autre, l'idée générale était que c'était « cool ».

Cool...

Eren entraîna Armin dans leur chambre. Mylius était déjà au réfectoire et ils pouvaient donc parler en toute quiétude. Ils 'assirent sur le lit d'Armin, en tailleur, l'un face à l'autre, comme quand ils étaient enfants. Armin n'aimait pas trop son regard. Il tâchait lui-même de garder ses distances face à ce qu'ils vivaient mais lui était toujours si passionné et impliqué. Les yeux écarquillés, il avait l'air d'un fou :

« Ce sont des drones.

\- Des...des drones ? hésita Armin.

\- Oui ! Nous allons manœuvrer des drones à distance pour de vrai et certainement tuer des « Titans » pour de vrai avec ce cours. Peut-être même que les Titans sont en vérité des humains de notre taille qui paraissent gigantesque à l'échelle des drones que nous pilotons. Après tout, on ne sait rien d'eux à part la façon dont on peut les tuer.

\- Shadis a dit qu'on travaillerait d'abord la manœuvre en croix avant d'étudier l'esquive.

\- Soit, on saura aussi les esquiver ? Est-ce que ça nous avancera plus ? Est-ce que tu trouves ça juste Armin ? De les tuer sans raison ? Sans savoir ? »

Armin avait du mal à comprendre l'empathie qu'éprouvait Eren à l'égard de ce qui n'était apparu que comme un hologramme pour le moment :

« Écoute, hésita-t-il, peut-être que si on attend d'en savoir plus...

\- Toujours aussi prudent, grommela Eren, tu m'exaspères !

\- Eren ! »

Mikasa était entrée sans bruit et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Eren lui jeta un regard agacé :

« Quoi ?

\- Ce casque t'as pressé le crâne. Tu as besoin de t'aérer la tête. Allons marcher.

\- Mais je...

\- Ne discute pas. »

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et le traîna hors de la chambre. Armin assista au spectacle avec impuissance. Il se demandait ce que Mikasa pensait de la situation. Au fond, elle devait, comme lui, ne pas trouver les soupçons d'Eren infondés mais elle savait quels ennuis lui attireraient une ouverte hostilité à l'égard de Shadis et de cette option. Peu de gens les suivraient sur cette voie.

Armin allait s'allonger et réviser un peu mais son estomac choisit cet instant pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il avait faim. Il était temps de dîner.

Il descendit dont au réfectoire seul, hésitant sur le lieu où s'asseoir. Heureusement, Reiner avec qui il avait sympathisé depuis la soirée dans les bois, l'interpela :

« Viens t'asseoir avec nous Armin ! »

Mince. En plus de Bertolt, il était avec Marco flanqué de Jean plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire. En classe, Jean et la joie de vivre étaient des notions incompatibles mais il était plus souriant et jouait les fiers à bras hors des cours.

« Bravo pour l'option informatique, dit Marco à Armin alors qu'il posait son plateau, tu nous as vite rattrapés !

\- Oh... merci, dit Armin en rougissant malgré lui.

\- Bienvenue dans le cours le plus absurdement badass qui soit, l'appuya Reiner. »

Ils embrayèrent rapidement sur d'autres sujets ce qui arrangea Armin qui n'avait guère d'entrain à l'idée de parler du sujet d'une presque dispute entre Eren et lui. Une petite blonde en première interpela Bertolt de la table voisine et ils parlèrent des cours d'athlétisme renforcé (Mikasa y assistait avec Eren... Armin avait passé son tour) Marco et Jean discutait de dieu sait quel jeu vidéo et, miracle, Tête de Cheval décrochait parfois des sourires grimaçants qu'il peinait à dissimuler. Armin observait en silence. Il se demandait quand Eren et Mikasa viendraient dîner mais ils ne parurent pas avant la fin de son repas. Il suivit donc les autres lorsqu'ils proposèrent de se promener un peu dans le parc. Il avait fait exceptionnellement beau aujourd'hui et l'atmosphère était encore moite de la chaleur de la journée. Reiner et Bertolt étaient remontés, restaient Jean, Marco et cette fille qui s'appelait Annie avec laquelle Armin se retrouva à marcher.

« Tu es le meilleur ami d'Eren, c'est ça, dit-elle d'une voix calme mais assurée qui surprit Armin.

\- Oui.

\- Il n'est pas très bon en athlétisme. C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait là mais il m'a demandé de l'entraîner.

\- Bah... hésita Armin, je suppose qu'il veut s'entretenir.

\- Toi tu ne veux pas t'entretenir, dit-elle sur le ton du constat, tu devrais peut-être.

\- Moi ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, articula Armin en rougissant une fois de plus, je suis vraiment à chier pour ce qui est physique.

\- Mais toi, tu réfléchis. »

Elle avait tourné vers lui ses yeux délavés. Elle avait un visage vraiment particulier avec ce nez aquilin.

« Je fais ce que je peux, répondit Armin.

\- Ne sois pas faussement humble comme ça. C'est irritant. »

Armin se tut. Ils avaient laissé les deux autres les devancer, ils se tenaient à présent sous le couvert des arbres, non loin du buisson qui dissimulait le trou de la grille.

« Je ne déteste pas l'attitude d'Eren, il y a quelque chose d'admirable dans son obstination décérébrée, lâcha Annie de but en blanc, il est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Il... je pense...

\- C'est sans doute à cause de « son histoire familiale compliquée. »

\- Euphémisme pour « orphelin », dit Armin en arborant le sourire benêt qui permettait habituellement de faire passer ses sarcasmes. »

Ca ne passa pas cette fois. Annie se figea, puis haussa les épaules :

« Je suppose. »

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas :

« Je vais me coucher. Il se fait tard. Viens nous voir au prochain entraînement si tu veux. »

Elle se retourna ensuite et marcha lentement vers le bâtiment.

« Wah... lâcha Marco, je l'ai jamais vue aussi amicale. Eren et toi vous avez dû lui taper dans l'oeil.

\- Ah... heu... peut-être... si tu le dis.

\- Mikasa n'a pas l'air de l'aimer cette fille, commenta Jean. »

Comment ce type pouvait-il savoir une chose qu'Armin, censé être un ami proche de Mikasa, ignorait ?

« Elle... heum... elle a semblé vouloir se joindre à nous au réfectoire mais quand elle a vu Annie, elle est repartie avec l'autre abr... ton copain là, expliqua Jean en rougissant vaguement sous les regards inquisiteurs d'Armin et Marco. (Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Armin qui rougissait tiens).

\- Bien observé, fit Marco, charitable, mais ne va pas lancer la rumeur d'une rivalité féminine intense entre Mikasa et Annie sans en être sûr, ce serait malveillant... ce serait malveillant aussi si c'était sûr en fait, réalisa-t-il.

\- Amen. Saint Marco a parlé, lâcha Jean. »

Marco éclata de rire en s'appuyant sur son épaule. Armin se joignit à lui mais il avait l'impression soudaine d'être de trop.

« Je vais... voir ce que font Eren et Mikasa, dit-il abruptement en partant. »


	7. Quasi bagarres

En cette cinquième séance d'option informatique obligatoire, un élément inattendu illumina le quotidien de Jean K : l'autre abruti se vautra dans les grandes largeurs.

Ils avaient été répartis par équipes de quatre. Jean s'était retrouvé avec Sasha, Samuel le type qui l'avait affublé du surnom « Tête de Cheval » et Franz la deuxième moitié du couple le plus gnangnan de l'internat. Pour la première fois, ils avaient pu se contacter entre eux dans les chasseurs pour s'organiser et tenter une manœuvre en croix sans Titan au centre. C'était Jean le chef d'équipe et il ne s'était pas trop mal acquité de la tâche compte tenu des énergumènes dont il avait écopé. Sasha était la plus vive et avait beaucoup de mal à se faire au rythme des autres. Elle fut la première à maîtriser la manœuvre... seule... mais était incapable d'agir de concert. Les autres étaient plus mous mais aussi plus faciles à diriger. Ils avaient appris à calculer la bonne position suivant la hauteur variable de l'adversaire, à se stabiliser avant l'assaut, à « dégainer » de concert les lames de leur chasseurs et enfin à s'élancer... et c'était là que le bât blessait mais à part l'équipe de Reiner qui avait, il fallait l'avouer, tous les cracks avec lui à savoir Bertolt, Mikasa et Annie (comment faisaient-elles pour s'entendre, peut-être mettaient-elles une fierté particulière à ne pas montrer de faiblesse et donc d'animosité à l'ennemie) aucune équipe n'avait réussi à bien exécuter la manœuvre mais la pire était l'équipe où l'autre abruti s'était retrouvé. Elle était dirigée par un élève nommé Nac Tius que Jean ne connaissait pas mais dont Shadis avait annoncé le nom au moment de la démonstration que devait faire chaque équipe à la fin du cours. Sinon, les autres élèves étaient inconnus au bataillon à part l'autre abruti bien sûr. Jean aurait presque eu pitié de lui. Il était incapable de stabiliser son chasseur et perdait tout contrôle une fois la lame sortie. Il fallait surveiller le balancier du chasseur et agir très rapidement après son déploiement car elle déséquilibrait le véhicule vers l'avant ce qui était particulièrement délicat à gérer pour ceux qui partaient d'en bas et devaient monter pour la manœuvre en croix. Au moment de la démonstration, le chasseur de l'autre abruti qui se trouvait en haut ce qui aurait dû lui faciliter la tâche bascula en avant et vint violemment heurter le chasseur d'un camarade. « Jäger ! avait hurlé Shadis, révélant à ses camarades le nom du plus incapable de leurs camarades, rengainez et stabilisez ! »

L'autre abruti s'était exécuté à grand peine. Encouragé par Shadis, il avait retenté le coup à trois reprises. Même problème. Et il avait manqué à chaque fois d'écraser son chasseur.A la fin du cours, le professeur lui dit qu'il changerait de poste et subséquemment de chasseur la prochaine fois pour voir si le problème ne venait pas du matériel même s'il y avait peu de chance.

« C'est tout de même étonnant que vous qui rattrapez si bien vos erreurs les commettiez seulement, commenta Shadis, à croire que vous le faites exprès monsieur Jäger. »

L'autre abruti s'était renfrogné. Depuis le premier cours où il avait ridiculement attiré l'attention sur lui avec cette histoire d'embrigadement, Shadis l'avait à l'oeil et après avoir séché deux fois, il avait encore manqué une occasion d'être discret. Pas étonnant qu'on commence à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

« Arrête de le regarder comme ça ton Eren, avait glissé Marco à Jean, il ne va pas disparaître ! »

« Son Eren ? » Ca n'avait rien à voir. Jean était plutôt énervé par la sollicitude de Mikasa qui avait accouru vers l'autre abruti dès la fin du cours.

« On l'entendait pendant sa démonstration, elle savait que c'était Eren avant qu'il ne prononce son nom et sa respiration s'est accélérée pendant ses chutes, commenta Reiner pendant le dîner, comme si elle avait cru qu'il courait de véritables risques.

\- C'est plutôt touchant, non ? fit cette fleur bleue de Marco.

\- Moi je trouve ça un peu excessif, maugréa Jean, le visage enfoui dans sa main, ce ne sont que des casques à réalité augmentée. »

L'autre abruti, Mikasa et Armin mangeaient seuls, quelques tables plus loin. Il avait vraiment l'air contrarié l'autre. Il n'avait pas fait exprès malgré ce que Shadis disait. Jean en était sûr.

Aussi fut-il tout aussi formidablement irrité que sa némésis officielle quand ce crétin de Connie vint lui demander s'il avait fait exprès de « se vautrer comme une merde pour emmerder Shadis. »

« Quel intérêt aurais-je à échouer devant vous même pour me rebeller, répondit Eren d'une voix claire, je ne suis pas idiot et je sais très bien que si j'échoue, le peu de crédibilité que j'ai auprès des autres quand je parle d''embrigadement et de drones s'évanouira et que mes propos passeront pour l'amertume d'un raté.

\- Ok... donc tu es vraiment nul ? avait demandé Connie, je voulais juste savoir. »

Il n'était pas méchant et il semblait même sincère mais il ne brillait pas par son intelligence, c'était certain.

« Oui je suis vraiment nul pour le moment, avait rétorqué Eren dans le quasi silence du réfectoire alors que toutes les oreilles se tendaient vers lui, mais je finirai par dépasser cet échec parce qu'en maîtrisant les armes de l'ennemi, je pourrai les retourner contre lui. Révéler toute la vérité...Faire demi tour et voir enfin d'où nous arrivons dans cette simulation... »

Alors il avait été irrité aussi par cette incapacité à regarder en arrière. Lui aussi.

Il avait pensé comme Jean.

Il abattit son poing sur la table.

« Mais tu vas la fermer espèce de branleur ! C'est pas fini ta paranoïa de complotiste à deux francs ? Putain... Même quand tu te foires il faut que tu transformes ça en action héroïque ! Assume merde ! Tu t'es vautré, t'avais qu'à pas sécher. C'est tout. »

Oui. C'était tout. C'était logique et bien plus simple ainsi. Jean se serait attendu à avoir plus de gens avec lui mais le silence subsistait.

« Je ne cherche pas à me donner des airs. J'essaie de voir plus le loin que le nez de mon chasseur. Ca te ferait du bien, à toi aussi, Jean, de réfléchir.

\- Oh parce que cracher toutes les âneries que tu penses sans faire le tri t'appelle ça réfléchir ?

\- C'est vrai que tu es toi-même un exemple de retenu !

\- Ferme-la un peu !

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir si tu tiens tant que ça à me faire taire ! Tête de Cheval ! »

C'était trop. Ils se levèrent et se firent face mais Mikasa s'interposa et prit doucement mais fermement la main qu'avait levé Eren dans la sienne :

« Stop. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. C'était intime et insoutenable. Jean allait se détourner d'eux mais il fut saisi d'une ultime bouffée de colère et attrapa Eren par le col :

« T'es... t'es vraiment qu'un con et tu ne réalises même pas que...

\- Que quoi ? Lâche-moi bon sang ! Tu vas déformer mon sous-pull.

\- Sérieux ! Tu t'inquiètes pour ton sous-pull ?! »

L'autre abruti fixa sur lui son regard limpide. Non, il n'en avait rien à foutre du sous-pull. Il se souciait seulement de la sacro-sainte vérité. Et qu'importait si elle remettait sa tranquillité en cause.

« Alors ? Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!

Jean se crispa puis relâcha son étreinte et rabaissa le poing qu'il avait relevé pour le frapper sans penser que Mikasa, derrière, le regardait et le détestait certainement. Eren ne fit pas un geste. Il n'avait pas sourcillé. Il ne le gratifiait même pas d'une réaction.

Ils repartirent chacun à leur place et chacun fit comme si de rien n'était au moment où les surveillants arrivèrent pour demander des comptes. Jean picora ensuite dans son assiette en s'efforçant de rester digne face aux autres de sa tablée sans maintenir de contact visuel trop long. Après le repas, il attendit qu'Eren remonte vers son dortoir pour sortir se calmer les nerfs. Pas de chance, saint Marco lui emboîta le pas.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me suivre, dit Jean.

\- Je fais encore ce que je veux et je vais où je veux.

\- Très bien mais si tu continues je finirai par me passer les nerfs sur toi.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Jean tourna un regard interdit vers Marco.

« Quoi ?! Si on ne peut plus plaisanter.

\- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets. »

Irrité, Jean abandonna l'idée d'une promenade nocturne (le soleil commençait enfin à se coucher à une heure décente) et rentra dans le bâtiment des dortoirs, songeant que Marco ne le suivrait certainement pas dans sa chambre.

« Jean ! Je... veux pas te vexer ou te donner des ordres mais... tu ne devrais pas réagir autant à ce que dit Eren, lui lança Marco qui s'essoufflait pour rester à son niveau dans les escaliers, personne n'y prête vraiment attention, n'y sois pas si sensible...

\- Tu piges vraiment rien ! C'est pas ce qu'il dit qui m'énerve, lui asséna Jean. »

Marco s'arrêta dans sa montée. Jean, lui, poursuivit :

« Si ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit qui t'énerve alors c'est quoi ? s'écria-t-il. »

Jean se retourna et croisa les bras, s'appuyant contre la rambarde. Dans la cage vide, ses paroles même chuchotées résonnaient indistinctement, en spirale.

« C'est que... malgré le fait que je trouve tout ce qu'il raconte illogique... idiot... je n'arrive pas à ne pas être d'accord avec lui. »

Marco fronça les sourcils mais Jean ne le vit pas, il regardait vaguement ses pieds.

« Ta formulation est un brin tordue. Tu veux dire que tu penses comme lui que nous pilotons des drones pour le compte de l'armée ?

\- Non ! dit vivement Jean en se retournant. »

Il croisa le regard sombre et franc de Marco et serra les dents :

« Si... plus ou moins en fait. Enfin... disons que je trouve tout ça louche et je m'étonne que plus de monde ne réagisse pas mais après tout... c'est comme le sport obligatoire et la nécessité d'avoir un travail abrutissant pour se nourrir et avoir un toit sur la tête. Ca semble logique mais c'est idiot... mais c'est comme ça et on s'en accommode. Bah ! M'écoute pas je dis que des conneries.

\- Ouais, ça ressemble peut-être un peu à des bêtises Jean mais ça me rassure presque ce que tu me dis.

\- Ca te rassure presque ? »

Marco s'accouda à la rambarde en se penchant vers Jean qui ne recula pas :

« Tu sembles avoir de bonnes raisons d'être énervé et ce n'est pas le seul fait que ce soit Eren qui suffit à t'enflammer. Sérieusement, j'avais peur que tu ne sois amoureux de lui. Il t'obsède. »

Jean eut un sourire grimaçant qui aboutit à un rire sans joie :

« C'est vraiment pas de lui que je suis amoureux, pas de risque ! »

Les yeux de Marco brillaient :

« Alors, tu es amoureux ? »

Jean haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel :

« Evidemment. Tu es bien le seul à ne pas me taquiner là-dessus mais ça semble logique en fait.

\- Ah... pourquoi ?

\- Saint Marco ne se moque pas des faibles.

\- Et donc qui est... l'élue ?

\- Genre... t'as rien remarqué ?

\- Non.

\- Eh bien je ne peux plus rien pour toi à ce stade mon pauvre Marco.

\- Non mais sérieux dis-le moi.

\- Ho arrête c'est pathétique. On dirait des élèves de primaire. Je refuse de poursuivre cette discussion !

\- Allez !

-...

\- Un indice ?! Un indice Ô Jean unique seigneur que mon âme chérit et je serai comblé ! »

Marco s'était jeté à genoux aux pieds de Jean, lui agrippant la jambe. Ce dernier, mi embarrassé mi amusé, tenta de se dégager quelques instants avant de finir sur le sol du premier pallier, entraîné par Marco qui le maintint à terre en s'appuyant sur son dos. Jean tenta de se relever mais il était bel et bien écrasé. Marco était plus fort que lui. Lui, il avait toujours été trop sec. « Finis ta soupe, disait sa mère »... comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir été un digne fils comme le vigoureux Marco.

« Tu es à ma merci alors crache le morceau, dit Marco qui avait plié le coude et se tenait nonchalamment appuyé sur la clavicule de Jean, le menton contre la paume de sa main.

\- Ça... marche, articula Jean le visage écrasé sur le pallier. »

Sitôt libéré de l'emprise de l'autre, il le fit basculer à son tour. Vengeance. Le plaquant au sol, il le maintint à terre comme il put en l'écrasant de son bassin, les mains au niveau de ses épaules. Il se pencha vers lui, faisant mine de lui chuchoter un grand secret :

« Ça commence par un M, tu ne sauras rien de plus. »

Il lui donna une gentille claque sur la joue puis il se releva et détala, laissant Marco plus songeur que jamais.


	8. M le maudit

**Je me fais chier !**

 **Dans les grandes largeurs**

 **chierchierchierchierchierchier**

 **MARCOoooooo réponds à ton camarade**

 **Marcoooooo**

 **:'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(**

 **Dites moi que tu te fais aussi chier que moi et faisons le ensemble**

 _Désolé_

 _Je m'amuse comme un fou_

 **Comment ça ?**

 _Ils ont installé une piscine au centre du bahut_

 _Ya une giga fête là_

 _Tout le monde en maillot sissi_

 _Et Sasha fait un barbeuc ça sent bon_

 _Et Reiner nous apprend une choré sur du RnB bien foireux_

 **Ok**

 **tu te fais chier à ce point**

 _J'ai le bac cette année moi Jeanjean_

 _Je dois bosser_

 _Mes week-ends sont pas plus excitants que les tiens_

 **Ouais mais toi tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer chaque week-end taper la discute à tes vieux alors que t'as rien à dire à ces bouseux**

 _Sois pas méchant avec ta famille j'aimerai bien voir la mienne aussi souvent_

Jean mit quelques temps à répondre mais Marco lui faisait confiance. Alors qu'il était descendu avec les autres dans la salle commune, son portable vibra, annonçant le texto escompté :

 _Saint Marco a parlé_

Ah non... Du sarcasme. Comme c'était original. Marco l'ignora et accepta de faire un baby foot avec Reiner, laissant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste posée sur sa chaise. Lorsqu'il eut achevé la partie, il eut la satisfaction de voir qu'il avait reçu un message :

 _Sérieux excuse-moi_

 **Je te pardonne tout à ma mansuétude**

« A qui t'écris ? »

C'était Daz. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui ce week-end car Hitch était restée à l'internat et ça annonçait du grabuge avec les « gens qui comptent ». Marco ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir comme s'il avait été pris en faute :

« C'est ta meuf, lâcha Daz, avoue, je suis sûr que c'est ta meuf !

\- J'ai... j'ai pas de copine, bégaya Marco.

\- Bah... t'as bien raison, c'est chiant les meufs.

\- C'est sûr que tu as une grande expérience du sexe opposé pour parler comme ça toi, lui lança Ymir qui regardait des vidéos sur son portable avec Christa de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- On t'a pas sonné la lesbienne !

\- C'est censé être une insulte ? »

Ymir et Daz ne se supportaient pas depuis le dernier cours d'option informatique où ils avaient dû faire équipe dans Cyber Titans. L'expérience s'était soldée par un échec retentissant qui était à imputer majoritairement à Daz d'ailleurs mais Ymir n'était sans doute pas toute blanche dans cette histoire non plus vu son caractère. Depuis, dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, ça n'y manquait pas, ils se disputaient. Même Eren et Jean se maîtrisaient mieux à côté pour dire.

« Je vais faire un tour, dit Marco dans le vide en sortant de la pièce. »

Si ça dégénérait, Reiner était là. Il passa par la kitchenette mise à disposition les week-ends, pensant se faire un thé et remonter lire dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait remplir la bouilloire, il vit passer Bertolt et Annie qui revenait d'une heure de jogging. A leur stade, ça pouvait passer pour du masochisme mais Bertolt avait assuré à Marco qu'une bonne condition physique avait des répercussions positives dans tous les domaines. Notamment Cyber Titans. Leur taille les handicapait tous les deux mais Bertolt s'en sortait néanmoins beaucoup mieux que lui à présent. Marco avait pu le constater.

C'était étrange de se dire que la pratique d'un sport réel facilitait la simulation mais après tout, le cerveau, c'est encore un organe. Un corps sain c'est un esprit sain quelque part.

Ce n'était pas que Marco lui-même n'était pas sportif. Il avait fait un peu de sport en équipe dans son collège, mais au lycée, il avait perdu le goût.

« Eren ne va pas tarder et il est mort d'épuisement, dit Annie à Marco en passant, si tu as le temps prépare lui quelque chose, moi je vais me coucher. »

Elle devança Bertolt et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

« A l'échelle d'Annie c'est carrément du maternage ? dit Marco à Bertolt qui, dès qu'Annie était partie, s'était arc-bouté contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle il avait voulu lui cacher sa fatigue. »

Bertolt haussa les épaules et repartit à son tour. Toujours aussi bavard celui-là.

«Quelque chose, elle est drôle celle-là, songea Marco sans penser une seule minute à passer outre la suggestion d'Annie et rentrer dans sa chambre sans rien faire pour Eren, qu'est-ce qu'on sert à un type « mort » ? » Il n'en avait aucune idée. Comme il se préparait un thé, il mit un peu d'eau supplémentaire et attendit. Eren déboula bientôt et, comme Marco lui faisait signe, vint s'effondrer sur la table face à lui. Un verre d'eau était plus adéquat pour commencer. Eren le vida d'un trait.

« Merci, dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la manche.

\- Mikasa n'est pas avec toi ? S'étonna Marco.

\- Non... Je la fuis un peu pour être honnête. Elle me materne ça m'empêche de progresser, lâcha Eren en reprenant péniblement son souffle. »

Il croisa les bras et enfouit sa tête dedans. Il avait l'air épuisé le pauvre. Il s'entraînait comme un fou depuis son échec cuisant à Cyber Titans. C'était impressionnant :

« Arrh ! L'air se rafraîchit ça me brûle les poumons, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu t'entraînes avec Annie aussi. Même Bertolt a du mal à tenir le rythme. »

Eren se redressa :

« C'est comme ça qu'on progresse.

\- Je suppose. Tu veux du thé ?

\- Du pisse-mémé ? lâcha Eren. »

Il croisa le regard de Marco et serra les lèvres, réalisant que l'agressivité n'était certainement pas nécessaire avec un garçon tel que lui.

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est gentil. »

Marco le servit :

« Si je peux me permettre Eren, tu ne devrais pas être si dur avec Mikasa, elle...

\- Elle tient à moi, je sais, l'interrompit-il, mais c'est pas parce qu'on est plein de bonnes intentions qu'on fait les choses bien. »

C'était méchant mais dit comme ça, c'était presque drôle. Marco retint un sourire :

« T'es pas très sympa Eren.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme Reiner ou toi.

\- Encore heureux, on se ferait un peu chier je pense. »

Eren sourit. C'était la première fois que Marco discutait seul avec lui. Il n'était vraiment pas facile d'abord ce garçon. Presque pire que Jean. Jean... Il en était à rougir et soupirer quand il pensait à lui d'ailleurs depuis leur altercation. C'était lamentable. Comme disait Eren « plein de bonnes intentions » mais toujours lamentable. Il tâcha de le chasser de ses pensées mais n'y parvenant pas et le silence devenant pesant, il décida de verbaliser sa frustration d'une façon détournée :

« Tu préfèrerais faire équipe avec Jean ou Mikasa dans Cyber Titans si tu devais choisir ? »

Eren manqua de recracher le « pisse-mémé » qu'il avait commencé à ingurgiter. Il avala la boisson trop brûlante ce qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux et finit par répondre :

« Mikasa bien sûr ! Jean ce serait juste pas possible !

\- Vous finiriez par vous empaler l'un l'autre. »

S'empaler... Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire Marco rougit mais Eren avait manifestement les idées mieux placées que lui car il ne releva pas.

« Me fais pas penser à cet abruti s'il te plaît, dit Eren, je sais que c'est ton ami mais...

\- Mais vous avez des différends irréconciliables. Je sais.

\- On peut dire ça. »

Il y eut un bref silence seulement entrecoupé du bruit de leurs aspirations du thé.

« C'est bête, avança Marco en s'appuyant contre la table, le regard tourné vers la petite fenêtre, quelque part, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

\- Me compare pas à lui.

\- Tiens par exemple, je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait dit exactement la même chose.

\- Pitié ! N'essaie pas de nous réconcilier ! Certaines personnes ne sont juste pas faites pour s'entendre, admets l...

\- Vous avez le même regard de tueur aussi, poursuivit Marco sans lui prêter attention, les sourcils froncés. »

Eren fronça d'autant plus les siens.

« Moi ma tête a des dimensions humaines ! Je ne ressemble pas à un cheval comme lui.

\- J'aime bien les chevaux.

\- J'avais cru comprendre. »

Marco hésita, puis lâcha de but en blanc :

« Ya beaucoup d'élèves autour de nous dont le prénom commence par « M » non ? »

Eren éclata de rire ce qui fit gicler son thé hors de sa tasse. Marco se précipita avec du sopalin mais l'autre, saisit d'un vrai fou-rire, bougeait trop pour le laisser nettoyer correctement. Il pleurait même.

« Alors toi pour sauter du coq à l'âne ! C'est quoi cette histoire de prénom qui commence par « M », tu veux mettre un brevet sur cette lettre, déclarer le monopole exclusif de Marco dessus ?

\- Non mais, j'y pensais comme ça. On a beaucoup de prénoms qui commencent par M dans nos connaissances il y a Mina, Marlo, Mylius...

\- Et Mikasa tiens. »

Mikasa...

Merde.

Marco l'avait oubliée dans ses comptes. Évidemment. La solution la plus évidente qui venait définitivement achever ses espoirs avortés. Elle avait l'art et la manière du coup de grâce celle-là.

Mikasa. « Ça commence par un M et tu ne sauras rien de plus » mais quel idiot d'avoir laissé son cœur battre avec une telle violence (ce qui avait certainement contribué à son très embarrassant début d'érection d'ailleurs). Quelle stupide naïveté. Évidemment que ce n'était pas lui la personne dont Jean était amoureux. Tout prenait sens et il n'y avait bien que les aveugles comme Eren et lui à qui ça ne sautait pas aux yeux.

Quel idiot.

« Ça va Marco ? Tu as l'air d'agoniser ? T'as la chiasse ? demanda Mikasa qui était silencieusement entrée, certainement mue par un sixième sens qui lui permettait de suivre Eren à la trace.

\- Mikasa ! s'exclama Eren, tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je te cherchais. Enfin vous deux. Reiner veut jouer au Jungle Speed.

\- Ok. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer d'accord ?

\- Tu es allé courir ? Tu vas attraper froid.

\- Mais non t'inquiète. Marco a veillé sur moi et il m'a fait un thé.

\- Ah.

\- Bon je file, à tout de suite. »

Eren remonta vers les dortoirs sans se presser en adressant un signe amical à Mikasa. Il tenait certainement plus à elle qu'il ne le laissait entendre mais son attitude pouvait effectivement être un peu oppressante.

Resté seul avec l'autre M, Marco demeura un instant songeur avant de lui proposer :

« Du thé ? »

Merde. Il était vraiment trop gentil.


	9. Triumph des Willens

Quand Armin arriva pour travailler l'exposé de français au CDI dans l'espace de travail qu'il avait réservé en mezzanine, il ne trouva que Jean à sa table. Il avait mis quelques temps à accepter mais finalement, il avait préféré s'associer à son ennemi Eren que de se forcer à travailler avec Connie.

« Mikasa était là mais quand elle a vu qu'Eren et toi manquiez à l'appel, elle est partie vous chercher, fit remarquer Jean qui, nonchalamment avachi sur sa chaise, se donnait des airs de durs en tapotant la table avec son stylo. »

Armin résista à l'envie d'appuyer sur son dossier pour le faire basculer. Après tout, ses premiers mots avaient été pour Mikasa pour laquelle il avait un faible marqué. Il était plus à plaindre qu'autre chose ce garçon. Armin s'assit en face de lui.

« Bon, et bien nous commencerons tous les deux, dit Armin en posant son livre sur la table, d'habitude je fais tout le travail et je répartis ensuite le texte mais le prof a l'air du genre à poser des questions vicieuses alors il va falloir que tout le monde travaille vraiment.

\- Si tu veux pas que l'autre abruti se perde fais lui faire l'intro et la mise en contexte historique. Ce sont de simples faits pas besoin d'analyse, dit Jean en se redressant de lui-même, et ça demande un vrai travail de recherche même si même un abruti comme lui peut l'effectuer. »

Surprise, monsieur « je fais comme si tout me passait au dessus à des kilomètres » ne faisait pas de difficultés à s'impliquer. Armin lui adressa un sourire sincèrement reconnaissant.

« Bonne idée. Et Mikasa nous ferait une partie sur la réception critique et notamment les caricatures et parodies liées au naturalisme à la Zola. Encore des faits.

\- Ce qui te laisse l'analyse.

\- Nous laisse. »

Jean fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

« Tu as retravaillé l'extrait qu'on a choisi ?

\- Que tu as choisi, le reprit Jean. »

Il sortit des photocopies de son sac et les lui balança sur la table d'un geste brusque. Il avait richement annoté l'extrait avec un code couleur lié aux champs lexicaux, aux détails symboliques et aux références géographiques et scientifiques précises.

« Tu...

\- J'ai pris quelques notes. »

Armin les feuilleta et prit quelques minutes pour les compléter avant de commencer à les recopier au propre.

« Sérieux... Tu vas réécrire ça en manuscrit ? fit Jean, mais tape-le plutôt ! Ya un PC disponible.

\- J'aime écrire à la main, ça me clarifie l'esprit.

\- Bah moi j'ai aucune envie de relire tes pattes de mouche !

\- Je fais juste une ébauche de plan ! Ok ? »

Jean leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Armin lui sourit d'un air d'excuse et entreprit d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé.

« On va se baser sur une opposition thématique, commenta-t-il, ce sera plus simple pour se départager, un peu comme un débat puisque c'est destiné à l'oral. L'un défendra l'idée que le texte est purement naturaliste, presque à vocation documentaire même si on peut nuancer en admettant la dimension politique de ce postulat, et l'autre pourra aller à l'opposée en évoquant la richesse des symboles, leur récurrence et les échos qu'ils trouvent dans le reste du récit. Certains annonçant même des événements à venir. Tu préfères quelle partie ?

\- Heu... j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Moi non plus, en fait, dit Armin, alors choisis.

\- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de trancher, c'est toi le chef. »

Mais quel esprit de contradiction. Quel caractère de merde !

« D'accord, dit Armin en souriant, alors on va tirer à pile ou face. »

Il sortit une pièce de sa poche et la jeta en l'air. Seulement, comme ses mains tremblaient d'agacement, elle lui échappa et alla rouler sur le sol.

« On n'avait même pas décidé ce que pile et face signifieraient, fit remarquer Jean.

\- Exact ! Alors jouons ça à pierre papier ciseaux ! »

Armin fulminait et tâchait de n'en rien montrer et Jean... Jean ne remarquait rien ou faisait mine de rien remarquer. Ils tendirent tous deux leurs mains et, à trois reprises, tombèrent sur les mêmes mouvements : deux pierres, deux pierres, deux papiers...

Finalement, Armin sortit les ciseaux alors que Jean enchaînait un second papier.

« J'ai gagné, donc c'est à toi de trancher, dit Armin.

\- Tu prends la partie réaliste. »

Armin en était sûr. Les notes de Jean allaient vers une interprétation symboliste portée sur les répétitions et annonces liées à la construction du récit. C'était cette partie qui l'intéressait en réalité mais il tenait manifestement à ne pas paraître plus impliqué que ça. C'était idiot. C'était Jean. Il aimait donner l'illusion d'arriver à faire les choses sans effort, malgré lui. C'était son idée du « cool ».

Ils se mirent au travail sans plus tarder. Eren et Mikasa ne réapparaissaient pas. Ca devenait inquiétant. Armin les verrait au cours d'athlétisme renforcé plus tard de toute façon. Il avait décidé de s'y rendre cette fois-ci mais pas pour les voir, ces lâcheurs, pour répondre à l'invitation d'Annie. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment adressé la parole depuis leur étrange échange de la semaine passée mais Armin l'avait surprise en train de les regarder Eren et lui depuis et, quand elle croisait son regard, elle le saluait en général d'un signe de tête lent mais digne. Malgré l'animosité latente de Mikasa à son égard, elle persistait à aider Eren et acceptait de courir avec lui. Drôle de fille mais pas antipathique, du moins avec eux.

« Je peux te poser une question, dit soudain Jean. »

Armin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Vous... vous vous êtes rencontrés à quel âge Mikasa, Eren et toi ?

\- Dix ans à peu près, je pense, hésita Armin qui ne comprenait pas son désir soudain d'en savoir plus sur eux.

\- Et donc, Mikasa avait été adoptée par la famille d'Eren avant que les parents d'Eren...

\- Son père a disparu de la circulation... Enfin leur père. La mère est décédée par contre. Un accident.

\- Et les tiens... de parents...

\- Décédés aussi. J'avais cinq ans... je ne me rappelle plus très bien d'eux. Mon grand-père m'avait pris avec lui puis il est mort aussi.

\- De quoi ils sont morts ? demanda Jean presque distraitement en faisant basculer son siège en arrière.

\- Suicide, lâcha Armin. »

Jean manqua de tomber et se raccrocha comme il put à la table ce qui entraîna sa trousse et ses polycopiés au sol :

« Merde. Désolé, si tu ne veux pas en parler... »

Armin leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Jean. Ils rougirent de concert et détournèrent le visage vers leur travail.

« J'ai pas de problème pour parler de ça, dit Armin, c'est la vie. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait parfois une boule dans la gorge en pensant à ses parents. On disait qu'ils s'étaient suicidés ensemble. C'était déjà pas évident de partir avec ça. Mais son grand-père n'avait jamais pu avaler cette histoire. Il avait souvent dit à Armin que ses parents étaient des esprits libres, heureux de vivre. Qu'il ait prétendu ça pour apaiser ses propres tourments et questionnements ou parce qu'il le pensait sincèrement importait peu. Cette idée était gravée en Armin. Il avait fini par y croire bien malgré lui. Quelque part, ça l'aidait à vivre.

« Et les parents de... de Mikasa, hésita Jean. »

Mikasa. Bien sûr. Armin haussa les épaules :

« Ça, ça la regarde. Je peux pas te le dire.

\- OK, dit Jean sans insister. »

C'était quelque chose que Mikasa et Eren n'avaient jamais dit à Armin de toute façon. C'était tout ce qui les séparait. Un secret indicible qui isolait Armin malgré le fait qu'ils formaient un véritable trio. Il n'était pas censé le savoir et l'avait appris en fouillant leurs dossiers par hasard alors qu'il enquêtait lui-même sur sa propre famille. Si les parents d'Armin s'étaient suicidés, pour eux, c'était bien pire.

Ils travaillèrent encore un peu en silence mais Armin avait du mal à se concentrer. Il évaluait Jean. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'était montré spécifiquement délicat mais il venait d'avoir une preuve concrète que son côté brutal et impoli n'était qu'une façade et qu'il était capable, au fond, d'une certaine empathie. Il se serait presque attendu à ce qu'il la ramène à Eren et fasse quelques blagues immatures sur le suicide mais non. Armin savait que Jean n'était pas bête mais il ne savait pas encore qu'il était capable de penser à autre chose que son nombril. C'était étonnant.

Mikasa et Eren arrivèrent avec une heure et demi de retard. Apparemment, Eren s'était laissé entraîner dans une partie de Basket secondes contre premières et l'esprit de compétition aidant, il avait oublié l'heure. Surtout que Mikasa, au lieu de lui rappeler l'exposé, avait participé aussi ce qui avait assuré une victoire facile aux secondes. Pas de quoi pavoiser ceci-dit. Si Mikasa avait été un personnage de jeu vidéo, elle aurait été cheaté. Un vrai gros Bill.

Quand Jean les vit arriver, il se ferma aussitôt, perdant son côté appliqué et concentré pour arborer une irritante expression d'ennui tout en guettant Mikasa du coin de l'oeil. Elle le salua à peine. Eren, lui, lui, lui dit « bonjour » comme il aurait prononcé « connard ». Ils eurent à peine le temps de répartir le travail et d'annoncer aux deux retardataires ce qu'ils auraient à faire qu'il leur fallait déjà quitter le CDI. Jean les abandonna pour remonter dans sa chambre et Mikasa et Eren, eux, remontèrent pour se changer avant l'athlétisme. Le terrain était à deux pas de la cour du lycée techniquement mais pour y accéder, on devait faire le tour et ressortir par les grilles de l'entrée. Armin devança ses amis et s'y rendit directement. Il tombait du ciel une de ces irritantes pluies trop fines pour qu'on ouvre un parapluie ou rabatte sa capuche mais dont l'humidité était bien réelle. Armin repéra Annie, Bertolt et Reiner qui s'étiraient le long de la piste avec d'autres élèves. Annie était vraiment petite à côté des deux autres. Armin se rendit compte qu'elle faisait même partie des rares filles qu'il dépassait en taille. Ca n'arrivait pas si souvent.

Ceci dit, elle était quasiment aussi forte que Mikasa, il en était certain, alors que son gabarit crevette à lui ne cachait rien d'autre qu'un cerveau assez fonctionnel. Armin croisa le regard d'Annie qui eut cette drôle d'expression qu'Armin interprétait comme un sourire mais qui, en réalité, ne devait consister qu'en un léger froncement de nez. Elle était contente qu'il soit venu. Puis, elle rabattit la capuche de son sweater et s'élança sur la piste avec une autre première aux boucles courtes et au visage effronté. « Hitch » ou je sais pas quoi.

« Eh ! Armin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petite tête ? demanda Reiner. »

« Petite tête » ? Voilà encore autre chose. C'était diablement condescendant. Il se força à sourire :

« Je vais voir Eren et Mikasa.

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Tu n'as qu'à t'installer dans les gradins.

\- Ça marche. »

Armin dut faire le tour du terrain pour y accéder et s'installa à mi hauteur, abrité sous l'auvent. Le vent rabattait néanmoins vers lui quelques gouttes. Il avait froid. Pourquoi était-il venu ici déjà ? Ah oui, Annie l'avait suggéré et il voulait en savoir plus. Il détestait le sport mais il était indéniable que c'était les gens les plus athlétiques de la promotion qui réussissaient le mieux à Cyber Titans. Si d'autres s'en sortaient assez bien, nul n'égalait le quatuor sportif Annie, Reiner, Bertolt et Mikasa bien entendu. Cette dernière finit par arriver, suivant Eren qui, sans prendre le temps de s'étirer, se mit à courir pour un tour d'échauffement. Mikasa, elle, s'échauffa posément et alla jusqu'à faire une série de pompes à laquelle les autres élèves assistèrent avec un effarement teinté d'admiration qu'elle ignora superbement.

« Eh ! Armin ! Tu es venu voir ! Tu comptes t'inscrire ! »

Eren, essoufflé, s'était arrêté devant les gradins pour parler à son ami dès qu'il l'avait repéré.

« Heu... je... je sais pas, bégaya Armin, pris de court. »

Annie passa alors à grandes foulées et lâcha à Eren sans même le regarder :

« Ne t'arrête pas et ne parle pas tu perds ton souffle. »

Eren la suivit du regard, adressa un sourire d'excuse et un signe de la main à Armin avant de repartir. L'entraîneur ordonna ensuite à tous les élèves de se mettre à courir. Eren était vraiment un des moins bons du groupe. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire en athlétisme. Néanmoins, il fallait admettre qu'il semblait déjà avoir gagné un peu d'endurance. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de courir et demeurait très régulier alors qu'Armin savait qu'à sa place il se serait déjà effondré depuis longtemps. La pugnacité d'Eren était impressionnante. C'était là peut-être un exemple criant du triomphe de la volonté.

Le triomphe de la volonté... C'était pas le titre d'un film de propagande nazie ?

* * *

Note pour les lecteurs chéris (merci à tous pour vos retours encore et toujours), j'ai un petit Tumblr au nom de MirandaFandomette (suffit d'ajouter pointtumblrpointcom et c'ey bon) eet j'y poste notamment des petites BD SNK parfois en rapport avec cette histoire. Si ça vous dit :)


	10. Grandeur et frustration

C'était une saleté d'erreur due au matériel. Évidemment. Évidemment Eren s'en sortait carrément bien sur Cyber Titans et Shadis reconnut que vu l'état dans lequel était le chasseur qu'il avait eu jusque là, c'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas tué dans la simulation. Le fait qu'il parte avec moins d'avantages que les autres ne faisait qu'augmenter son mérite.

Évidemment.

Les réussites de Jean, quelles qu'elles soient, ne seraient jamais rien à côté des exploits de l'orphelin marqué par la vie. Évidemment !

A cette séance, les équipes furent réparties différemment mais Shadis déclara qu'ils resteraient dans ces groupes le temps de maîtriser la manœuvre. Les quatre têtes Reiner, Bertolt, Annie et Mikasa furent dispersés. Jean se retrouva avec Armin, Mina et Daz le boulet. Quelle plaie. Ymir, enchantée de s'en débarrasser et répartie avec sa chère Christa, s'en sortit beaucoup mieux en tant que chef d'une autre équipe. Dans la leur, c'était Mina qui devait diriger et elle était plutôt hésitante. Armin et Jean prenaient souvent l'initiative et Daz râlait parce que c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire.

Évidemment, quand Shadis leur demanda de montrer leurs avancées, ils se vautrèrent lamentablement. Le chasseur de Daz piqua du nez et vint heurter ceux d'Armin et Jean qui partaient d'en bas. Daz avait perdu l'équilibre sans même dégainer. Les lames d'Armin et Jean étaient déployées par contre et elles laissèrent des marques sur son chasseur. Mina, restée en haut, ne savait pas comment réagir et se contentait de leur demander en boucle si ça allait. Belle réussite. Jean lâcha quelques jurons mais Shadis eut la décence humaine de les laisser passer pour cette fois.

« On fera mieux la prochaine fois, assura Armin à Jean quand ils eurent retiré leurs casques. »

Jean haussa les épaules :

« Je vois pas pourquoi on prendrait ça à cœur, c'est pas comme si ça comptait pour le bac. »

Armin sourit avec embarras et rejoignit rapidement Eren et Mikasa qui sortaient de la salle. Jean devait préparer ses affaires pour le week-end mais il attendit que les trois orphelins aient pris de l'avance pour monter à son tour. Il ne pouvait juste plus le sentir l'autre abruti. C'était insupportable.

« T'es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Marco en accompagnant Jean à l'arrêt de bus un peu plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça n'ira pas ?

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être le fait que tu as l'air encore plus énervé que d'habitude et que tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis le cours d'option info...

\- Je vais très bien, s'écria Jean en se retournant, assénant par là-même sans faire exprès un violent coup de son sac à dos dans le menton de Marco. »

Jean laissa tomber son sac et marmonna des excuses. Il n'y avait pas de mal. Il n'y avait jamais de mal avec Marco. Bon sang ce type était donc incapable de s'énerver ?

Une bruine déprimante tombait. Marco croisa les bras pour se réchauffer. Il n'avait qu'un pull.

« Tu devrais te rentrer, dit Jean.

\- Bah non, j'attends le car avec toi.

\- Je peux attendre seul. Tu vas attraper la mort.

\- Bah... je suis plus solide que tu le crois. »

Un temps. Jean sentait que Marco le surveillait mais il ne lui jetait pas un regard, son visage tranquille et bienveillant l'énervait trop.

« Tu sais, j'ai pas besoin que tu me couves comme ça. J'ai assez d'une mère. »

Marco rit doucement :

« Je te couve pas, je te tiens compagnie.

\- J'ai pas besoin de compagnie !

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ! »

Il comprenait enfin. Si leurs regards s'étaient croisés à cet instant, Jean aurait sans doute arrêté les frais, conscient que Marco n'était pas responsable de ses états d'âme et peu désireux d'éloigner de lui la seule personne à le supporter. Mais Jean fixait obstinément le rond point devant lui et rétorqua :

« Parce que tu me gonfles. T'es toujours sur mon dos sérieux ! Arrête de me coller j'ai besoin de personne. Si tu continues on va finir par nous prendre pour des pédés ! »

Un temps à nouveau. Jean réalisa presque aussitôt qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire et allait ouvrir la bouche pour tempérer ses paroles mais il vit alors son sac voler sur quelques mètres et se renverser sur le trottoir. Marco avait shooté dedans. Jean se tourna vers lui, interdit.

« T'es... t'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets ! lui cracha Marco en s'efforçant à son tour de ne pas croiser son regard. »

Et il repartit vers l'internat à grandes enjambées. Hitch et sa clique qui s'en grillaient à deux pas leur jetèrent des regards intrigués qui allèrent de Marco qui s'éloignait sans se retourner à Jean qui ramassa rapidement ses affaires puis enfouit ses poings dans ses poches en fronçant les sourcils comme jamais.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! leur lança-t-il à bout de nerfs. »

Le car ne tarda pas, heureusement. Dès qu'il se fut assis sur un des sièges aux hideux imprimés, Jean regretta ce qu'il avait fait. Marco n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. C'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas déjà cassé et qu'il continue à traîner avec lui vu sa tendance à se comporter comme un abruti fini. C'était lui qui se frustrait tout seul. Il n'était qu'une boule de nerfs perpétuellement énervée, frustrée et envieuse. Il détestait sa vie, il méprisait sa famille de bouseux lamentables, sa mère qui ne faisait que consommer des produits ménagers stupides dont elle n'avait pas besoin et son père toujours absent, toujours au travail, qui ne disait rien et pensait sans doute aussi peu. Comment Jean pouvait-il seulement songer à réussir dans quelque domaine que ce soit avec un tel pedigree ? A quoi lui servait de lire, de s'instruire, d'être ambitieux ? Il était condamné à l'échec tout comme Eren l'orphelin était voué à la réussite car lui était le genre de type auquel on accole un destin grandiose qui fait pleurer dans les chaumières. Si l'histoire d'Eren était passée à la télé d'ailleurs, il était certain que sa mère aurait docilement chialé à ce lamentable spectacle.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se décider à envoyer un texto à Marco.

 **Désolé.**

Il essaya d'écrire plus : **Je suis un con quand je m'y mets.** Effacé. **Je pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit.** Effacé. **T'y es pour rien c'est moi qui suis nul.** Effacé. **J'espère que Saint Marco voudra bien pardonner le pauvre pécheur que je suis.** Effacé. Effacé. Effacé.

Merde ! Il se prenait tellement la tête pour un texto envoyé à un pote. Ça, ça faisait vraiment pédé pour le coup. Il se cala contre le vitre, son blouson en guise de couverture, et tâcha de dormir un peu.

Quand le car arriva dans son village, il pleuvait dru. Il avait encore quinze minutes de marche avant d'arriver chez lui. Il était seul à descendre ici. La déprime dans toute sa splendeur. Son bled était vraiment odieux. Le genre reconstruit à la va vite après les bombardements ; moderne mais pas pimpant, juste moderne laid. Il y avait un PMU, le QG de son père et ses copains, un primeur, le marché deux jours par semaines avec ses contrefaçons chinoises qu'ils arboraient dans la cours de l'école primaire pour faire les kéké et rien d'autre. La grande vie.

Jean s'était toujours senti à l'étroit ici. Il y trouvait les gens cons et laids et le pire, c'est que tout le monde se connaissait. Tout le monde le saluait encore comme un gars du pays. Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'extraire du bled, malgré la distance qui avait toujours été là entre lui et les autres, c'était son berceau.

Quelle déprime.

A une période, ils avaient le bibliobus, puis, Jean avait pris l'habitude de dépenser son argent de poche en livres et magazines variés qu'il achetait au PMU. Enfin, il y avait eu l'ordinateur familial dont personne ne savait vraiment se servir à part lui. Sa mère était cependant vite devenue accro aux sites de vente en ligne et aux mini jeux décérébrants qui promettent de gagner de l'argent et Jean voyait son accès au poste assez restreint.

Et puis il y avait eu le lycée. Enfin, le collège qui était dans le village voisin avait déjà été une ouverture puisqu'ils étaient mélangés avec d'autres élèves des trous perdus alentours mais Jean en avait autant chié qu'en primaire. Tout le monde était stupide. Tout le monde croyait que c'était lui qui était stupide. Le malentendu le plus horripilant qui soit.

Il avait eu quelques copains. Il n'était pas si inadapté qu'Eren, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire pour être intégré. Seulement, parfois, il avait juste la flemme. Et puis, oui, il avait un caractère de merde et quand ça pétait, ça pétait.

Il parvint enfin à la petite barrière craquelée qui cerclait ce qui lui servait de « maison » Le jardin était assez bien entretenu mais la barrière, personne n'avait jamais le temps de la repeindre. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il prit néanmoins son temps avant d'entrer, s'enfonçant lentement dans les graviers qui recouvraient à peine la boue du chemin.

« Jean ? C'est toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Qui voulait-elle que ce soit ? Il l'entendit arriver à petit pas anxieux. C'était tellement énervant.

« Enlève tes chaussures, je les brosserai pour toi, lui dit-elle en apparaissant à la porte du hall. »

C'était elle, tirée à quatre épingle mais définitivement bon marché avec sa robe défraîchie et sa teinture à dix francs. Jean s'exécuta et ôta ses chaussures.

« Ton père ne va pas tarder. Il a pris l'apéro chez les voisins. Moi, tu me connais, je suis pas très apéro. Tu as vu ce temps ? Donne moi ton blouson aussi. C'est parti pour la saison la plus triste de l'année. Je suis pas très « pluie » moi. Donne moi ton blouson, je te dis. Tu m'as dit une fois que tu trouvais ça « poétique » mais j'aime vraiment pas ça. Oh non ! Mais à ce niveau autant te changer en entier. T'es plus trempée que si tu sortais de la rivière.

\- Je monte.

\- Mets ton linge sale dans le panier, je ferai une lessive. »

Jean monta l'escalier à toute vitesse et à grand bruit ce qui fit râler sa mère et alla directement s'effondrer sur son lit. Enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller il poussa un hurlement de frustration étouffée. Après être resté quelques instants allongés sur le ventre, il jeta un œil à son portable, seul lien vers la civilisation. Marco n'avait rien répondu. Bizarre. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser son téléphone dans sa chambre. Il faisait donc la gueule ? Saint Marco faisait la gueule.

Le monde était contre lui. Il jeta son téléphone (c'était un vieux modèle résistant qui en avait vu d'autres) et bascula sur le dos. Ses vêtements ruisselaient sur sa couette. Rien à foutre. Comme le plafond de sa chambre était bas. Et à peine éclairé par une petite lucarne sur laquelle la pluie tapait à grand bruit. Il détailla avec un mépris complaisant les vieux posters qu'il avait accroché au plafond pour cacher la fissure. C'était à l'image de sa vie. Absolument lamentable.

Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et tira du second tiroir de sa table de nuit un bloc de papier à dessins. Il dessinait assez peu ces temps-ci. Il avait autre chose à faire et puis, il n'aimait pas que les autres puissent regarder et juger ce qu'il produisait, surtout qu'ils se permettaient en général des remarques ignares du style : « il est bizarre son œil. » « C'est quoi ? Un pingouin ? » « Tu devrais le colorier. » « Tu devrais... »

Le dernier dessin qu'il avait fait était un portrait de Mikasa de mémoire (il n'avait pas osé faire de croquis préparatoires en classe alors qu'il l'avait sous le nez). Il tâcha de corriger quelques détails en se remémorant ses derniers souvenirs. Son nez était plus fin que ça et l'arête partait de plus bas. Seulement, emporté par son élan, il passa sa manche détrempée sur la feuille ce qui ruina ses efforts. Il poussa un glapissement de frustration suivi d'une dizaine de jurons, se leva, déchira le dessin puis se dévêtit en envoyant valser ses fringues aux quatre coins de la pièce, pour finir par se glisser sous sa couverture. Il s'assit en prenant appui sur le mur dos à lui et reprit une feuille. Mikasa donc... quel idiot d'avoir déchiré le dessin, tout était à refaire.

Il commençait néanmoins à bien connaître ses traits. Il avait déjà effectué une dizaine d'essais (tous déchirés). Il était vraiment obsédé c'était pathétique. Ça faisait même sûrement peur. Mais bon, ça le détendait. Il reprit son crayon et entreprit de la redessiner. Satisfait du visage pour le moment (mais pas tout à fait du rendu des cheveux qu'il faisait toujours longs comme au premier jour) il décida de s'attaquer au corps. Elle portait toujours ces jupes longues de bonne sœur sauf en sport où, avec le mouvement et la sueur qui plaquait le tissu sur sa peau, on pouvait aisément deviner sa silhouette. Elle avait les abdos les plus impressionnants que Jean ait jamais vu. Quand Connie avait aperçu ça alors qu'elle s'élançait pour lancer la balle en faisant un bond prodigieux, il avait lâché :

« Merde ! On dirait un mec ! Et moi qui la trouvais mignonne. »

Jean ne trouvait pas que ça faisait « mec » il trouvait ça classe. Il ne l'avait pas dit. Il se rappela de la sueur dans son cou, du mouvement de ses seins dont les tétons pointaient sous ses vêtements sans qu'elle ne s'en formalise outre-mesure, de son ventre parfait. Oui parfait. De la ligne souple de son dos et de ses jambes aux cuisses fermes et de l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Bon, il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Voilà qui le détendrait un peu, certainement. Il éteignit la lumière, espérant que sa mère comprendrait qu'il s'était endormi et ne désirait pas dîner. Ah ! Non ! Ne pas penser à sa mère. Il crispa ses paupières. Mikasa, derrière lui avec ses cheveux et son odeur et sa sueur et son corps contre son dos et son bras à elle et sa main à elle et Eren.

Eren ?!

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à cette espèce de décérébré suicidaire ! Il lui pourrissait déjà la vie ! Il fallait maintenant qu'il lui pourrisse ses fantasmes ! Il se redressa et frappa violemment sa table de chevet. Sa lampe tomba par terre dans un bruit de verre brisé. Il laissa éclater une volée de jurons.

« Il y a un problème Jean ?! Le dîner est bientôt prêt.

\- Lâche moi la grappe ! J'ai pas faim ! »

Il se retourna et s'enfouit sous sa couette trempée tâchant de calmer sa respiration. Il était si énervé qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il frappa le mur à plusieurs reprises comme un pauvre demeuré.

Puis il entendit son portable vibrer. Marco !

Il se leva doucement et alla le chercher à tâtons. Comme il s'était allumé, il n'eut pas grand mal à le repérer. C'était bien Marco. Il avait enfin répondu.

 _Ya pas de mal pauvre con._

Jean ferma les yeux et soupira.


	11. Les fiottes et les pédés

Jean était vraiment un con. Marco était vraiment amoureux. Il tâcha de repousser au plus tard possible le moment où il allait répondre à Jean. Il craqua finalement après quelques heures à peine et se retrouva dans la pénible position de l'attente, espérant une réponse. Comme ça ne venait pas et qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il envoya :

 _Je tiens à dire que je te pardonne mais que j'exige quand même réparation._

Cette fois, la réponse arriva presque instantanément.

 **Tout ce que tu voudras ;)**

Tout ce que tu voudras. Clin d'œil. Marco rougit stupidement. Voilà qui lui ouvrait des perspectives intéressantes.

 **Tu dors pas ?**

Ça ne risquait plus en fait. Néanmoins, il le laissa patienter quelques minutes (Jean n'était certainement pas pendu à son portable comme il l'était mais il tenait néanmoins à marquer un semblant d'indépendance).

 _Nope_

Que pouvait-il ajouter ?

 _Nope je somnole_ Pas assez spirituel. _Nope et toi ? Quelque secret tourment t'agite ?_ Trop recherché.

 _Nope j'ai abusé du chili_ Pitié !

 _Nope et ça tombe bien, toi non plus =D_

Envoyé. Mince. C'était trop... Ou pas assez ? Vibreur. Il répondait déjà :

 **Bien observé, comment tu as deviné ?**

Marco rit doucement :

 _Le positionnement des étoiles. Je t'apprendrai fils_.

 **Oh oui Saint Marco, dispensez moi vos lumières \o/**

C'était bien autre chose qu'il avait envie de lui dispenser.

 _Sérieusement, je réfléchis à ce que je vais t'infliger comme châtiment divin..._

 **Tu penses encore à ce que je t'ai dit :S**

Pas vraiment non mais il avait envie de le faire mariner :

 _Ça me mets les larmes aux yeux :'(_

 **Sérieux ?**

Il s'inquiétait ? Il s'inquiétait ! C'était trop mignon. Marco ne put retenir une espèce de gloussement foireux.

« Putain mais t'as vu l'heure du gland ! Ton vibreur fait plus de bruit qu'un tracteur ! »

Daz qui dormait au dessus de lui se pencha vers son lit l'air furieux.

« Excuse-moi, chuchota Marco en jetant un œil inquiet au lit de Bertolt qui, lui, continuait de dormir paisiblement... le pied droit bizarrement proche de son épaule gauche. »

Daz se recoucha en bougonnant.

 _Désolé, je dois me coucher :( Ne réponds pas, le vibreur empêche Daz de dormir_

Marco allait fermer les yeux mais il reçut un ultime texto :

 **J'emmerde Daz ! Dors bien ;)**

« Putain Marco !

\- Oups ! Promis c'est le dernier, dit Marco qui souriait malgré lui et prit quand même la précaution d'éteindre son portable. »

Il fut réveillé au petit jour par Daz qui, en guise de vengeance, sauta à bas du lit dans un abominable fracas. Marco n'était pas vraiment rancunier, il se joignit donc à lui pour le petit déjeuner, prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière eux pour que le sommeil de Bertolt n'attire d'autres internes curieux dans leur chambre (il était étendu sur le dos les jambes en l'air quasiment en chandelle... il élevait le sommeil au rang d'art).

« Le prends pas mal, lui dit Daz alors qu'ils descendaient, mais Hitch est restée ce week-end pour une compète de gym ou je sais pas quoi et si ya pas de place pour deux à sa table, je prends et je t'abandonne.

\- C'est de bonne guerre je suppose, soupira Marco. »

Il n'y avait pas de place pour un à la table de Hitch qui, en jogging avec le reste de son équipe, expédiait le repas avant de s'échauffer pour sa compétition. Hitch... qu'est-ce que Daz lui trouvait ? Qu'est-ce qu'autant de gens lui trouvaient. C'était le genre de fille à n'être aimable que quand elle avait un service à demander.

Faute de mieux, Daz et Marco prirent place à la table de Marlowe, un première ES, prodige des barres asymétriques et seul garçon de l'équipe de gymnastique du lycée. Hitch passait son temps à le torturer et l'humilier ce qui, selon Reiner, prouvait qu'elle avait un faible pour lui. Ça ne lui rendait pas la vie plus facile pour autant mais il poursuivait ses rêves en dépit des obstacles. En seconde il s'était même fait tabasser parce qu'il avait répliqué à un groupe de gars qui le traitait de fiotte. Depuis, il ne répondait plus à ce genre d'insultes. Marco se rappela brusquement de ce qu'avait dit Jean « on va nous prendre pour des pédés ». Des pédés, des fiottes, une insulte, voilà ce qu'il était. Il tâcha de chasser ses pensées désagréables et se tourna vers Marlowe : ce garçon était un athlète, Marco se demandait comment il s'en sortait à Cyber Titans. Il faisait partie d'un autre groupe. Comme Daz ne disait rien et se contentait de surveiller qu'une place se libère à la table de Hitch, il lui demanda directement.

« Plutôt bien, je crois, hésita Marlowe, c'est vraiment exaltant je trouve, ces simulations. Je sais qu'assez peu de gens y pensent sérieusement mais moi, ça me donnerait presque envie de m'engager. »

La « propagande » fonctionnait donc sur certains énergumènes. Voilà qui aurait conforté Eren dans ses opinions.

« Et toi du coup ? Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Bah... je déteste pas ça, dit Marco, après, je pense qu'ils auraient dû nous en parler avant.

\- C'est un rite de passage. J'en ai parlé à mes parents qui en gardaient un très bon souvenir en tous cas, dit Marlowe, mais de leur temps, il n'y avait pas de simulation. Ce devait être très différent.

\- Alors il y avait quoi de leur temps ?

\- Ils ne se rappelaient plus bien. »

Marlowe haussa les épaules et commença à soigneusement peler sa banane. Quelle insouciance ! Quelle inconscience. Il y eut un déclic. Hitch prit une photo alors qu'il l'avait enfournée dans sa bouche. Quel âge avait-elle au juste ? Marco hésita à s'interposer mais les répliques fusèrent trop rapidement de part et d'autre pour qu'il puisse intervenir.

« C'est plutôt suggestif, je la mettrai en photo de profil sur ton compte Gayluvah, dit Hitch sous les gloussements des autres.

\- Cette personne sera bientôt titulaire d'un diplôme national, commenta Marlowe sans lui jeter un regard, et on s'étonne que tout aille à vau-l'eau.

\- « Aille à vau-l'eau », c'est un autre de tes synonymes pour « se faire enculer dans les bois ? »

\- Je ne comprends pas bien où est le problème avec le fait de se faire enculer, Hitch, je pense personnellement que plus de merde sort de ta bouche que de tous les anus de cette planète. »

C'était... incroyablement grossier. Il en avait de la répartie à force, ce garçon si sérieux, et il commençait même à emporter les suffrages des alliées de Hitch. Elle le sentit et attaqua une cible plus faible, Marco, en l'occurrence

« Marco au fait, tu t'es réconcilié avec... Jean c'est ça ? Ton petit ami a l'air de tenir à garder votre relation secrète mais vu qu'on t'a vu avec Marlowe, je suis désolée pour lui, mais c'est grillé. »

Ah oui. Elle était là, la veille. Au pire moment. C'était... Ce n'était ni subtil ni drôle. Il aurait suffi que Marco l'ignore ou trouve une répartie appropriée mais son corps le trahit et il rougit avec violence ce qui déclencha un début d'hilarité générale. Marlowe ignorait la réaction de la plèbe et ne le regardait pas mais Daz lui jeta un regard incrédule. Marco savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait : « t'as pas de petite amie toi, c'est sûr. »

Soudain, alors que la partie était gagnée pour elle, Hitch se figea. Annie venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire et alla s'asseoir dans un coin comme d'habitude.

Peut-être bien qu'elle avait un faible pour Marlowe mais Marco se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas aussi grossièrement homophobe pour des raisons plus personnelles. Il se rappela qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec Annie et Mina. Annie, une fille respectée et cool, excellente dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et dont elle n'arrivait jamais à obtenir un centième d'attention. Annie qui n'en avait rien à faire d'elle mais à côté de laquelle Hitch parlait et riait souvent encore plus fort.

« Bon, désolée les copines, dit brusquement Hitch à Marlowe et Marco, mais il est temps de se préparer. Je vous laisse entre filles. »

Marco ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, cette histoire passerait rapidement à la trappe, on oublierait son rougissement et Jean ne serait jamais embarrassé.

« Tes oreilles sont encore rouges, lâcha brusquement Daz. »

Marco l'ignora.

« C'était à lui que t'écrivais cette nuit ? »

Marco était patient. Vraiment patient. Mais là, il lui aurait bien distribué quelques claques.

« Vas-y, tu peux me le dire...

\- Ferme-la s'il te plaît Daz, dit Marlowe, les commérages me retournent l'estomac.

\- Ça va, si on peut plus rigoler. »

C'était plutôt Marco qui avait l'estomac retourné. Il abrégea son repas et remonta rapidement vers sa chambre qu'il comptait fuir immédiatement pour éviter Daz en allant travailler en salle d'étude. Il croisa Reiner dans l'escalier.

« Ça va pas ? lui demanda ce dernier sans même le saluer.

\- Oh si ! Bonjour, bien dormi ? débita Marco.

\- Eh ! »

Reiner lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers sa chambre. Marco lui fit face et tâchant de ne pas trahir ses émotions confuses. Peine perdue, maintenant qu'on faisait attention à lui, il avait presque envie de chialer. La gentillesse, cette machine à larmes.

« Tu veux parler un peu ? T'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

Marco finit par hocher la tête et suivit Reiner qui l'amena dans le dortoir des terminales. Sa chambre était vide, ses deux camarades étaient manifestement partis déjeuner. Ils s'assirent sur son lit. Reiner ouvrit les volets restés clos mais laissa la fenêtre fermée. L'aération attendrait, c'était l'heure des confidences. Il sortit un paquet de gâteau de sous son matelas et le jeta à Marco.

« Merci mais j'ai vraiment pas faim.

\- Manger ça occupe. Si tu veux, je peux aborder d'autres sujets avant celui qui te tracasse et tu ne parleras que quand tu seras prêt. »

C'était délicat de sa part. Marco hocha la tête. Reiner s'assit sur le lit en face de lui. Sans vraiment le regarder, il lui parla des vacances approchantes et de la perspective réjouissante de rentrer chez lui avec Bertolt, de sa difficulté à se concentrer sur son bac et de la pression qu'on leur infligeait déjà pour ce qui était de leurs souhaits d'orientation. Heureusement, il restait les amis, le sport et Cyber Titans qui, malgré Shadis, était quand même sacrément stimulant.

« Eren m'a impressionné l'autre fois du coup. Le changement était assez spectaculaire. Par contre, je pense que Shadis a eut tort de le nommer chef de son équipe.

\- C'est temporaire, fit remarquer Marco.

\- Oui, mais il va le rester quelques semaines et je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez attentif pour ça.

\- Toi tu l'es, dit Marco, Shadis l'a vu et tu es chef de ton équipe et tu le resteras.

\- Tu l'es aussi, attentif, et Shadis ne l'a pas vu. Il a le droit à l'erreur.

\- Je ne sais pas, hésita Marco, je pense que je ne suis pas assez... enfin peut-être trop facilement déstabilisé. Tu vois, toi, tu sais toujours comment réagir et quoi faire tout en restant attentif et à l'écoute, moi, ça me bloque. Les autres, ce qu'ils pensent ou ce que j'imagine qu'ils pensent et ressentent...

\- Je ne sais jamais quoi faire, j'essaie juste de faire ce qui paraît juste.

\- Quel sérieux, dit Marco avec un rire embarrassé.

\- Oui je suis sérieux. Tu voudrais que je me moque de toi ? Passe moi un gâteau en fait.

\- Tu as faim ? Tu devrais descendre.

\- Pas avant que tu ne te sois épanché. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. »

Marco hésita puis, ayant pitié du pauvre Reiner dont l'estomac gargouillait bruyamment, il lâcha simplement :

« Jean.

\- Jean te tracasse ?

\- Oui... Tiens je pense que lui serait un très bon chef d'équipe et Shadis ne l'a pas vu... et je pense qu'il n'en a pas conscience lui-même. Il joue les durs et mise sur ses points faibles alors qu'il est bon pour diriger les autres. La fois d'avant, il était chef et son équipe s'en est très bien sortie. Il ne fait pas de grands discours qui galvanisent les foules comme Eren mais il est efficace et surtout il s'adapte aux autres. Il est lui-même capable de se remettre en question facilement. Il évolue... »

Marco avait enchaîné tout ça très vite sans regarder Reiner. Pour reprendre contenance, il prit un gâteau quand il eut achevé.

« Et tu ne penses pas, dit doucement Reiner, qu'il sera aussi capable de s'adapter si tu lui dis ce que tu ressens ? »

Marco se figea.

« Tu... qui t'as dit ?

\- Je te connais depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Honnêtement, grimaça Reiner, un peu quand même.

\- Merde. »

Marco enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Merde. Merde. Et re merde ! Reiner lui tapota gentiment l'épaule :

« C'est pas la mort Marco.

\- Un peu quand même, maugréa Marco, sa voix étouffée dans les paumes de ses mains.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde.

\- Mais... mais non en fait ! Te fiche pas de moi ! Toi rien ne te dérange mais pas plus tard qu'hier, Jean a prononcé le mot « pédé » comme s'il s'était agi de la pire tare au monde ! Et je te dis pas ce que disent les gens comme Hitch.

\- Hitch est conne... non c'est même pas vrai mais sur ce plan là elle est conne.

\- C'est pas le sujet. Le truc c'est que Jean n'est pas prêt à savoir la vérité et j'aimerai vraiment que ça reste un secret.

\- Il faudrait que t'arrête de le mater comme ça alors, dit l'impitoyable Reiner en achevant de vider les miettes rescapées de son paquet de gâteaux dans sa bouche.

\- Comment ça « comme ça » ?

\- Comme si tu voulais le manger.

\- Je le mate comme si je voulais le manger ?

\- Ouaip. »

Marco poussa un gémissement et se laissa basculer sur le lit.

« Marco...

\- Mmh...

\- Je vais te dire un truc, lui asséna Reiner qui s'était levé et le toisait de toute sa hauteur ce qui compte c'est si TOI tu es prêt à lui dire. Ca t'évitera de te torturer et au moins, ce sera clair. Au pire, vous êtes amis, non ? Il va pas se mettre à te détester pour ça.

\- Tu penses.

\- Ou alors ce serait un salaud mais là, ce serait son problème. Moi je suis de ton côté. »

Il lui tendit la main et la tira pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Allez ! Maintenant sors de ma chambre, je vais aller manger. Allez, plus vite que ça, dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses. »

Marco sursauta et éclata de rire :

« Fais gaffe ! _Ça_ ça fait vraiment pédé ! ».

* * *

Désolée chers lecteur-rices... un jour de retard avec ce chapitre j'avais pas réalisé qu'on était déjà vendredi. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux dernières reviews, je suis un peu overbookée ^^'. Je tâcherai de le faire dans la semaine. Merci encore mille fois à vous pour le soutien. A la prochaine !


	12. Le feu aux poudres

Il fallait que ça arrive. Avant les vacances, Shadis répartit les élèves en nouvelles équipes pour la rentrée... et Eren se retrouva avec Jean. Sur le coup, les deux ennemis ne se dirent rien mais lors de leur lecture avant le passage oral pour leur exposé, ils saisirent le premier prétexte pour se mettre sur la gueule. Armin en avait assez.

« Si tu lis avec cette voix monocorde, tu vas nous faire crever d'ennui, commença Eren.

\- Ma voix n'est pas monocorde, rétorqua Jean, je fais preuve de maîtrise et je ne passe pas mon temps à hurler, c'est tout !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire là ?

\- J'élève la voix pour couvrir tes piaillements ! Putain, j'ai vraiment pas hâte d'entendre tes cris de fillette dans le casque sur C.T.

\- Ni moi de t'entendre râler ! T'es insupportable sérieusement !

\- Désolé Eren l'orphelin, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta paranoïa et si ta tronche de cake me donne pas envie de sourire, je vais pas me forcer ! »

Mikasa, qui se limait les ongles jusque là, se figea. Le regard fixé sur Eren, elle guettait sa réaction. Il se leva lentement et se pencha vers Jean en s'appuyant sur ses poings. Armin ferma les yeux.

« Vas-y... dis moi quels sont tes problèmes alors, _Jean,_ ose me dire que c'est pire qu'un père disparu, qu'une mère morte sous tes yeux, que des parents abusifs ! Oh mais c'est vrai que tu es à plaindre, Jean, nous on te voit en cours mais toi, tu dois te supporter en permanence. C'est pas trop dur, _Jean,_ d'être un connard privilégié ? »

Jean s'était crispé. Soudain, il se leva à son tour :

« Tu sais rien de ma vie !

\- Et toi ? Tu crois que tu me connais ? Tu crois que tu peux me juger ? »

Leurs deux profils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Un peu plus et ils s'embrassaient. Cette pensée troubla étrangement Armin qui détourna les yeux. La tension lui faisait penser n'importe quoi.

« Sérieux les gars...

\- Jean, tu devrais partir, dit Mikasa très calmement. »

Elle avait recommencé à se limer les ongles mais sa position faussement détendue ne laissait personne dupe. Jean rougit. Sans un mot, il bouscula Eren et quitta la salle. Armin s'effondra sur la table.

« Mais du coup on n'a pas fini de répéter...

\- C'est ça qui te dérange, toi ? s'indigna Eren. »

Armin haussa les épaules. Eren était à fleur de peau.

« Il a vraiment un problème ce mec.

\- Vous êtes deux à l'avoir, ce problème, précisa Armin.

\- Je lui ai rien demandé !

\- Tu le cherches, dit Mikasa, tu cherches toujours les ennuis. »

Eren la regarda avec agacement :

« Si vous êtes de son côté, dites-le.

\- Tu prends le problème à l'envers, Eren, commença Armin.

\- Il est faible mais tu vas avoir des ennuis si tu ne parviens pas à collaborer avec lui, expliqua Mikasa, alors essaie de ne pas le chercher.

\- Mais c'est lui qui...

\- La dynamite a besoin d'une flamme pour être allumée. »

Mikasa rangea soigneusement sa lime dans sa trousse qu'elle fourra dans son sac et enfila son blouson pour sortir :

« Puisqu'on ne répète pas, je vais aller m'entraîner.

\- Ok, soupira Eren, je te rejoins. »

Il aida Armin à ranger leurs polycopiés c'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser. Il n'était pas très doué avec les mots. Puis il le laissa seul comme Armin insistait pour rester encore un peu pour travailler seul au CDI. Il avait réservé la salle, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout. En vérité, il avait besoin d'un peu de silence et de calme. Il détestait être frustré dans son travail, il avait besoin de rassembler ses pensées. C'était tout lui ça, incapable de réagir au moment de l'action, il emmagasinait le stress des confrontations et ressortait tremblant des heures après au point que ses mains en tremblent. Il fixa le plafond grisâtre, la lumière en lamelles des grandes lampes du plafond, le vieux poste informatique dans un coin, les placards métalliques fermés à clef, une mouche qui dansait. Il était incapable de se concentrer. C'était désespérant. L'agressivité le laissait pantois. Il était tellement faible.

« T'es toujours là ? »

Jean était revenu. Armin fronça les sourcils. Il était aussi responsable qu'Eren du fiasco de leur répétition.

« J'ai laissé mon blouson, dit Jean en désignant une chaise sur laquelle reposait une contrefaçon de la marque qu'il fallait avoir. »

Il ne venait donc pas pour s'excuser.

« Désolé, grimaça-t-il en attrapant sa veste, on a tout gâché avec l'autre...

\- Vous êtes vraiment stupides quand vous vous y mettez, lâcha Armin. »

A sa grande surprise, au lieu de repartir simplement, Jean se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de lui et, tout en évitant soigneusement son regard, lui répondit :

« Je pense ouais. Il me rend stupide.

\- Tu le rends stupide aussi, il n'est pas si bête que ça.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. »

Il y eut un silence chargé de tension. Armin triturait son crayon sans écrire, les yeux posés sur un cours qu'il ne relisait pas. Il espérait qu'il s'en irait vite.

« Tu veux qu'on répète à deux ? Ce sera toujours ça de pris, proposa Jean.

\- Non. On est prêts. Ca ira, assura Armin, c'était une mauvaise idée en fait.

\- Je serai plus confiant si on le relisait quand même. »

Jean fuyait son regard. Etait-il sérieux ou le demandait-il pour apaiser les scrupules d'Armin qui culpabilisait de l'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire. Impossible de le deviner. En tous cas, Armin constata qu'il avait pris la critique d'Eren en compte et tâchait de lire son texte de façon plus éveillée. Armin se prêta aussi au jeu en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'ils eurent achevé, ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Je crois que c'est bon, hésita Armin.

\- Plus qu'à prier pour que les deux autres ne nous lâchent pas.

\- Ils ne nous lâcheront pas, assura Armin.

\- Tu les connais mieux que moi. »

Jean se leva et rassembla ses affaires.

« J'ai aucune chance, hein ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec Mikasa, j'ai aucune chance. »

Oh non. Voilà qu'on le prenait encore pour le confident de service. Armin en avait assez d'être toujours celui qui écoute et qui se tait. C'était tellement fatiguant. Surtout que Jean attendait manifestement une réponse et Armin savait qu'elle ne lui plairait pas. Il s'efforça de soutenir son regard, ouvrit la bouche, mais Jean l'interrompit :

« Laisse tomber. »

Il allait prendre théâtralement la porte. Il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse des caisses. Armin soupira :

« C'est toi qui devrait laisser tomber. Effectivement, je ne veux pas dire ça pour t'être désagréable mais tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Parce qu'elle aime Eren.

\- Et parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Jean eut un geste d'incompréhension. Armin lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

« Leur lien dépasse les simples amourettes, ils sont de la même famille.

\- Toi aussi quelque part.

\- Non. C'est... ils partagent quelque chose en plus...

\- Quoi ? demanda Jean. »

Armin se mordit les lèvres. Il avait gaffé.

« Quoi ? répéta Jean, quel « quelque chose » ?

\- Bah... un truc indéfinissable tu sais... une alchimie.

\- Mais oui... Allez ! Dis moi ce que c'est, sérieux.

\- Mais rien.

\- T'es chiant. »

Il pouvait parler. Jean poussa une espèce de grognement soupir et se releva une fois de plus. Armin n'avait aucune envie de le retenir, néanmoins, il l'attrapa par le bras au passage comme par automatisme.

« C'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas censé savoir. Ils ignorent que je le sais. »

Jean se tourna vers Armin qui ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard cette fois. Il ressemblait vraiment à Eren. Une masse franche, clairement lisible. On devinait la moindre de ses émotions. Il relâcha son bras et se détourna de lui.

« C'est vraiment grave ? hésita Jean.

\- Ecoute, à ce stade il vaut mieux que je te le dise sinon tu vas t'imaginer des choses.

\- J'imagine rien.

\- Menteur. »

Armin se leva, fit quelques pas, puis finit par s'adosser au mur face à Jean qui avait refermé la porte. Il rougit, sentant son regard fixé sur lui, dans l'expectative.

« C'est... bon... disons ça simplement. J'ai lu leur dossier en cherchant le mien pour avoir des infos sur mes parents en douce. Je n'en suis pas fier mais le système informatique date d'avant la conquête spatiale. Tu sais que Mikasa a été adoptée par la famille d'Eren. Eh bien voilà comment ça s'est passé le père d'Eren était le médecin de famille des Ackerman, la famille de Mikasa, et après plusieurs supposées « mauvaises chutes » il a réalisé que Mikasa était abusée. Elle cache ses poignets mais une fois j'ai vu des... marques. Enfin, M. Jäeger voulait récupérer Mikasa sans heurts et il a amené Eren pour jouer avec elle et l'éloigner pendant qu'il parlait aux parents. Sauf que le père d'Eren a été appelé pas loin en urgence, il est reparti avec Eren mais lui... il est revenu en douce, il a surpris une scène d'abus et... Le rapport n'était pas très clair mais ils les auraient tué à deux. Légitime défense. »

Armin n'osait pas regarder Jean. Il n'était pas sûr de bien faire en partageant ça. Il ne savait lui-même pas quoi penser de pareils éléments. Ca le soulageait néanmoins de le dire à voix haute et s'il n'aurait su définir sa relation avec Jean, il pensait que c'était peut-être la bonne personne. Certes, il était plus proche d'Annie ou Reiner ou même de Marco et Connie et de l'extérieur, c'était sans doute la pire personne à qui confier des secrets sur Eren mais Armin était persuadé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Jean était impulsif pour les bêtises mais il saurait garder ça pour lui.

Et puis, il aimait ou du moins, croyait sincèrement aimer Mikasa.

« Vois ça comme ça, s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, ils seraient sans doute morts à l'heure actuelle, dit Armin.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? demanda Jean d'un ton de reproche, ça amène de l'eau à mon moulin de découvrir que mon ennemi est un psychopathe.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu aurais fait dans une situation similaire, tu ne peux pas dire ça.

\- Je sais ! s'écria Jean. »

Armin leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Jean semblait perdu. Terriblement perdu.

« Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? répéta-t-il.

\- Parce que je sais que tu peux l'entendre, dit Armin. »

C'était vrai. Annie était une fille forte mais impénétrable, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu lui faire pareilles révélations. Et Reiner était si droit, honnête, paternel, il l'aurait forcément redit à Eren et Mikasa, au corps enseignant même. Marco était trop gentil et conciliant et aurait aussi cherché à en parler aux autres et Connie était trop immature, pareil pour Sasha.

Armin aurait pu le garder pour lui mais...

« Je peux peut-être mais je ne veux pas ! s'écria Jean qui s'était approché de lui dans une de ses attitudes agressives qu'il réservait habituellement à Eren.

\- J'avais besoin de le dire aussi, murmura Armin les yeux baissés. »

Jean se figea. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos de « ces idiots d'orphelins ». Pouvait-il seulement utiliser un mot sans ajouter « idiot » devant. Il s'était rapproché d'Armin, à moins d'un mètre de lui. Après un long silence au bout duquel Armin songea qu'il serait bientôt temps de laisser la salle, Jean posa brusquement sa main sur son épaule.

« On se fait confiance alors, dit-il d'un ton calme.

\- Je... suppose, hésita Armin en levant les yeux vers lui. »

Jean rougit et détourna les yeux. Il était troublé aussi. C'était stupide.

« Je ne dirai rien.

\- Je sais... Je... »

On frappa à la porte. Un autre groupe devait prendre possession des lieux. Jean s'écarta d'Armin et ramassa rapidement ses affaires.

« A plus, dit-il en quittant la salle. »

* * *

Désolée du retard chers lecteurs... et je tâcherai de faire de vrais RàR la semaine prochaine ! Qui plus est c'était la Jearmin week sur tumblr et sachant que je double ship Jeanmarco Jearmin (TRAHISON me direz vous mais c'est pas incompatible en vrai) n'hésitez pas, si ça vous tente, à passer sur MirandaFandomette, il me reste encore deux strips sur le thème yay (après je referai un peu de JeanMarco et d'Ymikuri... promis... quoi que)


	13. Multi selfies

Les premières vacances de l'année commençaient enfin et Jean avait été invité par Marco dans sa famille. Il reviendrait passer le dernier week-end chez sa mère mais elle avait accepté qu'il parte. Bien obligée à vrai dire, Jean lui avait lâché la bombe de la façon suivante :

« Je rentre tous les week-ends, c'est déjà bien assez, j'ai été invité je passerai les vacances chez Marco. »

Finalement, le dernier week-end avait été négocié et la « mère Jean » comme Marco l'appelait à présent avec affection avait insisté pour appeler sa propre mère afin de s'assurer que la présence de son rejeton était bien désirée.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas été très souvent invité par des amis, avait fait remarquer Marco, non pas que ce soit... enfin... »

Il s'était empourpré, réalisant sans doute ce que sous entendait une telle déclaration mais Jean ne l'avait pas mal pris :

« Ma mère m'a trouvé trop jeune pour un tas de choses pendant très longtemps, avait répondu Jean en feignant l'indifférence. »

Il aurait pu ajouter : « et puis, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux, effectivement, les camarades à vouloir s'infliger ma présence en dehors des cours. » mais il préféra se taire. Il n'avait pas envie que Marco ou qui que ce soit d'autre le voit comme l'espèce de cassos pour lequel on l'avait longtemps fait passer. « Tête de Cheval », ce n'était pas pire que son premier surnom lié à ses étranges cheveux : « Paillasson ». Et à l'époque où on l'appelait comme ça, il n'y avait pas Marco. Jean savait qu'il avait des qualités, ou du moins, il ne le « savait » pas mais il en était persuadé. Il était pragmatique avec de bonnes facultés d'analyse. Certes, il l'ouvrait un peu trop pour son propre bien mais nul n'est parfait. En somme, il avait des atouts, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un autre les reconnaisse et pire, lui en trouve d'autres. Marco était doué pour voir le meilleur chez les autres. Il trouvait l'enthousiasme de Connie contagieux, la volonté d'Eren admirable (« d'une certaine façon » précisait-il pour Jean), et la spontanéité de Sacha rafraîchissante. Il n'était pas naïf à côté de ça, loin de là, juste doué pour voir le verre à moitié plein.

« J'espère que tu te plaira chez moi, lui dit Marco alors qu'ils attendaient la voiture de son père qui venait les chercher, c'est un peu petit et puis il faudra leur donner un coup de main de temps en temps... sans parler des trois affreux et...

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit et je le répète, tout vaut mieux que de rester chez moi. »

Il aurait pu ajouter quelque chose comme « surtout que je serai avec toi et que j'aime être avec toi » mais on ne dit pas ce genre de choses.

Les parents de Marco avaient un petit restaurant sur la côte. C'était à l'opposée du village de Jean plus enfoncé dans les terres. Ils travaillaient toute la journée et comme les deux sœurs et le frère de Marco seraient en vacance ils allaient plus ou moins faire du baby-sitting. Jean espérait que ces enfants (la plus vieille avait huit ans) seraient aussi agréables à vivre que Marco mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusions.

Ils aperçurent Armin qui montait dans un car avec sa valise. Ce dernier leur adressa un signe discret auquel Jean répondit distraitement. Ils avaient reparlé comme si de rien n'était depuis les confidences qu'il lui avait faites sur Eren et Mikasa. Jean avait encore du mal à digérer. C'était... inexplicable. Il se gardait bien d'y réfléchir d'avantage. Il trouvait ça fou. Cependant, dès qu'il s'ennuyait, cette pensée revenait s'insinuer Eren et Mikasa ont tué des gens... par légitime défense mais tué des gens.

C'était incroyable. Vraiment.

« Tu es devenu plutôt proche d'Armin, non, dit Marco l'air de rien. »

Pourquoi posait-il la question ? Avait-il remarqué que l'humeur de Jean s'était brusquement assombrie alors qu'il repensait à Eren et Mikasa ? Jean tâcha de recouvrer contenance :

« Il... ouais on a fait un exposé ensemble.

\- Je l'aime bien. C'est un cerveau... ça fait même peur parfois. Je t'avais parlé de son machiavélisme pendant la veillée. En tous cas, c'est cool que son amitié avec Eren ne vous empêche pas de vous entendre. Il ne passe pas les vacances avec lui et Mikasa ?

\- L'internat ne peut les accueillir à ce moment là, le souci c'est que les familles d'accueil ont du mal à accueillir les adolescents alors trois... du coup ils sont séparés. Armin va chez une tante éloignée. »

Marco suivit des yeux la voiture d'Armin. Jean le regardait lui. Il avait un profil presque adulte mais son nez retroussé conférait quelque chose de très enfantin à son visage. Il devait être plutôt facile à dessiner. Ses traits étaient très spécifiques. On se souvenait de lui.

« Je pourrai inviter Armin prochaine fois... avec toi... si c'est possible... on se débrouillera. »

C'était bien Marco ça. Jean lui donna un coup dans l'épaule :

« Jésus va ! »

Marco lui sourit puis poussa un cri en reconnaissant la voiture de son père. C'était une petite camionnette de livraison peinte en vert et blanc comme l'enseigne de leur restaurant. Le père de Marco en émergea, il était encore plus grand que son fils. Il lui ressemblait mais n'avait pas de taches de rousseur. Ça manquait un peu. Il étreignit son fils avec chaleur et serra la main de Jean en lui souriant franchement.

« Marco nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Jean rougit sans savoir quoi dire. Marco lui parlait aussi parfois de sa famille mais comme il avait compris que Jean n'aimait pas parler de la sienne, il avait peu à peu ralenti la cadence. C'était idiot. Ça ne dérangeait pas Jean d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il monta à l'arrière à côté de sa valise. Sa mère l'avait forcé à amener du vin pour les remercier. Du vin... C'était bizarre. Il leur donnerait une fois arrivé. A l'avant, Marco et son père discutaient avec animation. Le père questionna d'abord son fils sur ses avancées à l'école, les examens blancs qui viendraient au second semestre, le handball qu'il devrait reprendre... il lui demanda aussi des nouvelles de certains camarades qu'il connaissait manifestement Reiner, Bertolt, Annie... Ensuite ce fut à Marco de le questionner sur le restaurant, les habitués, la famille. Est-ce que Liane (la seconde) s'était réconciliée avec sa meilleure amie, est-ce que Micha (le troisième) s'était remis de sa foulure au poignet...

Jean écoutait d'une oreille, surpris de voir qu'on puisse si aisément discuter avec son père. Il ne disait jamais rien à ses parents. Ils vivaient juste au même endroit durant les week-ends. Bien sûr, Jean savait que ses parents n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes, qu'ils se faisaient sincèrement du souci pour lui parfois mais il était impossible de leur parler de quoi que ce soit qui dépasse le domaine de ses résultats ou de son linge sale à laver.

Marco, lui, avait de vraies discussions avec son père dont il avait hérité le souci des autres car l'un comme l'autre lui jetaient de temps en temps des regards inquiets ou lui demandaient si ça allait, s'excusant d'évoquer des sujets personnels. Rapidement, le père de Marco le questionna d'ailleurs sur sa propre vie et Jean tâcha de répondre avec sincérité, sans en faire trop ou trop peu.

« Tu ne vas pas trop manquer à tes parents j'espère. Je ne voudrai pas qu'ils nous en veuillent de leur retirer leur fils pendant les vacances.

\- Oh, vous savez...

\- Tu peux me tutoyer.

\- … Tu sais... je vois déjà mes parents tous les week-ends. »

Le père de Marco lui jeta un regard étrange mais embraya sur un autre sujet comme si de rien n'était. Jean n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur sa famille et lui en fut reconnaissant.

Ils roulèrent deux bonnes heures, passant par des routes de plus en plus escarpées. Marco s'excusait comme s'il était responsable de leur état. Enfin, à travers les arbres, ils virent la mer. Grisâtre, verdâtre mais néanmoins impressionnante, elle rappela à Jean des souvenirs de vacances.

Le village où les Bott s'étaient établi était le genre de lieu qu'on met sur des cartes postales. Maisons à colombages, volets peints et lampadaires rétro avec une promenade encore fleurie et des rues bien entretenues. Leur restaurant lui-même était du genre « charmant », pittoresque même avec ses poutres apparentes et vieilles pierres. Ça devait déborder de touristes l'été. Ils entrèrent par la porte de service et furent aussitôt assaillis par la famille et les employés ravis de revoir le fils de la maison. La mère de Marco, qui avait autant de taches de rousseur que lui, étreignit son fils qui le lui rendit sans pudeur et ressortit avec sa veste couverte de farine. Comme le père de Marco, elle serra la main de Jean et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux en lui disant avec sincérité qu'elle était très heureuse de faire enfin sa connaissance. Les trois petits les escortèrent à l'étage en insistant pour leur porter des sacs. Ce n'était pas évident dans l'escalier plutôt escarpé mais ils débouchèrent sur un couloir clair au plancher lumineux et l'escorte les dirigea vers la chambre de Marco en commentant les lieux croisés toilettes, douche (mets le tapis sinon ça glissera). Liane était une brune a l'air sérieux, les cheveux attachés et le teint clair. Elle demanda à Jean à la façon des adultes s'il avait fait bon voyage et se portait bien. Micha, plus timide et couvert de taches de son jusqu'au front, ne disait rien mais fixait Marco et Jean avec adoration, quant à Filiz, la petite dernière aux cheveux ébouriffés, elle demanda à Jean s'il était bon à Mario Kart parce qu'elle elle était la meilleure du monde même si Maman disait qu'elle devait pas trop jouer mais elle s'entraînait quand même la nuit quand les gens dormaient.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, soupira Liane, tu es encore un bébé et tu t'endors toujours la première.

\- Pas vrai ! Hein Marco je m'endors pas en première. Au nouvel an j'étais là quand on comptait et même qu'on s'est fait un bisou avec Pépé mais il s'est cogné sur mon nez et j'avais un bleu.

\- Tes bêtises n'intéressent personne, maugréa Liane qui s'interrompit en voyant que Marco lui adressait un regard de reproche.

\- Voilà la chambre, dit Marco en ouvrant une petite porte blanche. »

C'était une petite pièce confortable et lumineuse aux murs bleu clair recouverts de posters et photos de lui, sa famille et ses amis. Ses deux bibliothèques étaient chargées de BD et romans, des classiques à de la fantasy (il avait un peu des goûts de chiotte à ce niveau, il aimait sans trop réfléchir tant que c'était distrayant, Jean aimait certains titres mais quand il en discutait avec Marco, tout ce que Marco disait c'était « Je n'y aurai jamais pensé ».) Le bureau de bois blanc était parfaitement rangé, le placard fermé sans rien pour dépasser et le vieux mobile de dinosaure du plafond oscillait gentiment. Le lit était fait et on avait mis un matelas par terre à côté avec un édredon à la housse criarde.

« Je t'ai passé ma couette Pokémon, chuchota Micha à Jean en le tirant par le bras.

\- Wow... merci... c'est... hm... très très gentil, bégaya Jean, déstabilisé.

\- Si tu veux je te prêterai ma 3DS, ajouta-t-il d'une voix quasi inaudible.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi tu la prêterais à lui et pas à moi ! s'indigna Filiz.

\- C'est parce que c'est l'invité, rétorqua Micha en s'empourprant.

\- Arrêtez de l'embêter avec vos bêtises, ordonna Liane, vous êtes tellement immatures.

\- C'est pas moi qui l'embête ! C'est Filiz qui crie !

\- Je crie pas ! cria Filiz.

\- Du calme, dit Marco, Jean va décamper si vous continuez, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. »

« Ça risque pas, songea Jean, sonné par ce déluge de vitalité mais surpris d'apprécier cette ambiance familiale. »

« Bon, dit Marco en s'asseyant sur son lit, venez tous là et faisons un selfie pendant que Jean est encore entier, ensuite, vous nous laisserez ranger nos affaires et on ressortira pour une promenade avant le déjeuner.

\- Selfie ! hurla Filiz qui semblait ravie de se prêter à l'exercice. »

Jean se prêtait régulièrement au jeu seul, puis il réalisait que c'était ridicule et qu'en plus il n'était pas très photogénique et il effaçait tout ce qu'il avait pris comme photo. Si quelqu'un tombait dessus, il était mort. Il ne se trouvait pas mal... et même carrément beau parfois dans le miroir mais en photo. Non. Marco l'avait un peu réconcilié avec ça et ils en avaient pris plusieurs fois lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient, enchaînant les poses de kéké, les grimaces absurdes ou les jeux de perspective. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit. Filiz tenta de grimper sur ses genoux mais Marco l'attrapa et la garda avec lui, soucieux de ne pas gêner son ami. Liane et Micha se postèrent derrière Marco et Jean, debout sur le lit et appuyés sur leurs épaules. Il fallut plusieurs essais pour que chacun soit satisfait (sauf Filiz qui aurait bien passé sa journée à ça) et enfin les petits consentirent à les laisser seuls. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, Marco se retourna vers Jean avec un sourire d'excuse :

« Désolé... ils sont...

\- J'aime bien ça, t'inquiète pas. »

Marco sourit et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour les prendre en photo seuls :

« J'ai réussi à attirer Jean dans ma chambre et nous sommes enfin seuls, il est temps d'immortaliser ça, dit-il.

\- Je fais quel grimace ? demanda Jean.

\- Bah... rien. Sois juste normal. »

Normal... normal ?

« Tu fais la gueule là, dit Marco avec un sourire.

\- Me stresse pas !

\- OK, alors pense à Mikasa. »

Jean s'assombrit aussitôt. Marco lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Il y a un souci ? C'était pas elle, la mystérieuse « M » ?

Si c'était elle. Mais penser à Mikasa, c'était penser à Eren et à ce qu'Armin lui avait révélé.

« Si... mais je vais plutôt penser à cette merveilleuse couette Pokémon que ton frère me prête.

\- Ça te gêne ?... il... C'était pour être gentil, dit aussitôt Marco avec inquiétude.

\- Non mais c'est super de sa part, dit Jean, je suis sincère. »

Marco garda les yeux fixés sur lui quelques instants avec un sourire. Jean se demandait s'il avait une saleté quelque part mais son ami reprit son téléphone pour les figer pour quelques temps sur son écran.


	14. Projets de mariage

Le séjour de Jean allait s'achever. Chaque nuit, il s'endormait à deux doigts de Marco seulement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements et ce dernier était incapable de s'endormir lui-même. Il avait dû repartir à deux reprises pour apaiser ses tensions aux toilettes et il lui avait été ensuite tout à fait impossible de se rendormir, rongé qu'il était par la culpabilité. C'était grisant d'être si constamment en contact avec Jean. La chambre était à présent tout à fait imprégnée de son odeur et comme il s'était allongé à plusieurs reprises sur le lit de Marco pour écouter de la musique ou juste discuter, son oreiller même sentait comme ses cheveux. Marco croyait devenir dingue. Heureusement, il n'était pas seul avec lui et les vacances les tenaient bien occupés. Jean était parfait. Marco n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il cache en lui une telle réserve de patience. Il se comportait de façon exemplaire. Il s'occupait des petits avec Marco, ne rechignant devant aucun jeu de société à rallonge et aucun Walt Disney et quand il fallait donner un coup de main en salle pour ranger il n'était pas le dernier. Surtout, il avait révélé à Marco son talent caché lors d'un Pictionnary. Il avait un sacré coup de crayon et s'était transformé en machine à dessiner pour les enfants qui lui demandaient tout et n'importe quoi. Des Pokémons à leur portraits. Marco n'osait pas lui demander de le dessiner lui mais il aurait bien aimé se voir sous son crayon. C'était décidément un garçon plein de surprises. Mais tout cela prendrait fin dans l'après-midi. Pendant l'heure creuse, son père le déposerait à la gare d'où il prendrait train puis bus vers chez lui, laissant Marco seul jusqu'à la rentrée.

Ça passerait lentement.

« Il a de drôles de cheveux et il est un peu farouche mais il est plutôt gentil, lui dit sa mère le matin alors que Jean était sous la douche.

\- C'est vrai ça il a de drôles de cheveux ! beugla Filiz en émergeant de son bol avec du chocolat jusqu'au front, on dirait du foin.

\- Tais-toi Filiz, dit Liane ce qui incita Filiz à entamer aussitôt une chanson insupportable de son invention.

\- Vous trouvez vraiment qu'il a de drôles de cheveux ? demanda Marco. »

Sa mère haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Puis elle repartit vers la cuisine. Les Bott prenaient leurs repas dans la salle du restaurant quand les clients n'étaient pas ou plus là. Parfois, des employés se joignaient à eux mais en général, le matin, ils restaient en famille.

« Moi, je trouve qu'il a de drôles de cheveux mais en bien, dit Micha.

\- Fayot, siffla Filiz.

\- Pas vrai !

\- Alors, dit Filiz avec un sourire narquois, je crois qu'en fait tu es amoureux.

\- Pas vrai ! répéta Micha en rougissant.

\- Il est amoureux ! Il est amoureux ! chantonna Filiz.

\- Filiz, arrête de l'embêter et finis ton chocolat, soupira Marco.

\- Surtout que ce n'est pas Micha qui est amoureux de Jean, affirma Liane après avoir vidé son jus d'orange d'un trait. »

Comme d'habitude, elle faisait semblant de ne pas écouter, le visage plongé dans son livre du jour (en l'occurrence c'était _Mon Amie Flicka_ ) mais elle était toujours prête à amener son grain de sel.

« C'est toi qui est amoureuse de lui alors ? demanda Filiz, ouh ! C'est dégoûtant, gloussa-t-elle avec ravissement.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je suis amoureuse de Martin Porchelait depuis mes six ans. »

Liane se faisait un plaisir de rappeler sa fidélité romantique à sens unique à une espèce de petit imbécile fan de foot qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Marco était persuadé que Liane avait choisi d'être amoureuse de Martin parce que, justement, elle savait que rien ne se passerait jamais avec lui... et aussi parce que sa meilleure amie Gia était amoureuse de lui. Ca leur faisait un sujet de discussion.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis amoureuse de Jean, poursuivit Liane, ménageant ses effets, c'est Marco évidemment ! »

En d'autres circonstances, Marco aurait ignoré ces allégations mais plusieurs éléments l'amenèrent à réagir de façon excessivement disproportionnée. Tout d'abord, le fait que Liane devine si aisément ses sentiments lui rappela ce que lui avait dit Reiner qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir manger Jean. Manifestement, même les gamines de neuf ans le remarquaient.

Ensuite, Jean en personne venait d'arriver dans la pièce et il avait manifestement tout entendu car il éclata de rire. Il passa derrière Marco pour s'asseoir et lui caressa l'épaule :

« Je suis flatté chéri, lui glissa-t-il, mais j'avoue que je m'en doutais, je suis tellement irrésistible.

\- Tu as bien dormi, Jean ? demanda Liane, imperturbable.

\- Oui, merci Liane, et toi donc ?

\- On ne se plaint pas. »

Il était assez doué avec les enfants en fait. Sa maladresse et sa franchise passaient mieux avec eux qu'avec les adultes. Face à Liane, il prenait des intonations excessivement sérieuses. On aurait dit une parodie de conversation mais Liane avait une bien trop grande opinion d'elle-même pour s'en rendre compte.

« Mais donc, Liane, tu dis que Marco est amoureux de moi ? reprit Jean au grand désespoir de Marco qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder contenance.

\- Bien sûr, dit Liane, sans lever les yeux de son livre, c'est évident. »

Jean leva les yeux et adressa à Marco un sourire moqueur. Marco tâcha de soutenir son regard en prenant un air dégagé.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Liane ?

\- Il te regarde tout le temps comme si tu étais des lasagnes. »

Saleté !

« C'est vrai ça, Marco ?

\- Je vais aux toilettes, articula Marco en commençant à se lever, se dégageant de l'emprise Jean qui avait toujours la main sur son épaule »

Jean haussa les sourcils. Marco devait-il faire mine de rester à présent ? Non trop tard, aller au toilette était suffisamment suspect pour qu'il ne change pas d'avis en prime au dernier moment. C'est l'instant que choisit alors le père de Marco pour arriver et Filiz pour hurler :

« Je pourrai être demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage ?!

\- Eh, bonjour les affreux, dit le père de Marco en distribuant les baisers, qui se marie ?

\- Marco et Jean, dit Liane.

\- Si nous avons votre bénédiction, dit Jean avec un sourire qui se figea lorsqu'il constata le froid glacial que cette petite plaisanterie avait suscité. »

Le père de Marco écarquilla les yeux et fixa sur son aîné un regard perplexe. « C'est sérieux ? » Marco haussa les épaules, incapable de quoi que ce soit d'autres.

« Allons faire un tour Jean, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Mais il a rien mangé, protesta Filiz. »

Jean, conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas, tapota gentiment la tête de Filiz et se leva après s'être versé une tasse de café qu'il vida d'un trait.

« Ca va aller. »

Il suivit Marco qui déverrouilla l'entrée et sortit par là sans que son père ne s'en formalise. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la promenade. Derrière lui, Jean restait silencieux. Le vent leur claquait à la figure, éloignant l'odeur de Jean au loin et amenant à Marco les effluves de la mer. Sur la plage, les oiseaux s'égayaient dans les dunes humides en poussant des cris perçants. Quelques planchistes en combinaison préparaient leur matériel. Ils croisèrent aussi les retraités du coin que Marco salua sans grand entrain. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur un banc et Jean s'accouda au dossier derrière lui. Le jour grisâtre se levait à travers la brume.

« Il y a un souci ? demanda finalement Jean qui n'était pas patient très longtemps, je suis désolé si j'ai gaffé.

\- C'est pas toi le souci. »

Marco cherchait ses mots. Était-il possible de lui avouer une partie de la vérité seulement ou fallait-il qu'il sache enfin. Il était prêt, lui, à lui dire ce qu'il vivait mais Jean était-il prêt à l'entendre ? Il soupira. Peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup. Peut-être que ça irait un peu mieux après même si ça mettrait un terme définitif à ses espoirs.

Marco passa sa main sur son front et se massa le crâne quelques instants avant d'articuler :

« Jean, pourquoi est-ce que tu trouves si drôle l'idée que je... qu'un garçon soit amoureux de toi ? »

Jean mit quelques instants à répondre mais Marco garda les mains crispées sur son visage.

« Je sais pas, admit-il, c'est plus l'idée qu'un ami soit amoureux de moi que je trouve drôle... que qui que ce soit soit amoureux de moi pour être honnête.

\- Mon père ne trouve pas l'idée très drôle, reprit Marco, à une époque, il pensait... Il craignait que je ne sois... Enfin ce n'est pas qu'il soit homophobe ou quoi mais il a du mal avec l'idée que son fils le soit.

\- Ah... »

Marco se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à morver avec ça. Il tâcha de renifler discrètement.

« Il passe son temps à me parler de filles, à insister. Ma mère doit le savoir mais lui, il n'est pas méchant mais il se voile la face. Il pense sans doute bêtement que je peux encore me forcer et que je serai plus heureux hétéro. Ce n'est pas méchant.

\- OK. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Mais toi... donc... tu es gay ? hésita Jean.

\- Ne va pas le répéter, dit Marco en se forçant à rire ce qui aboutit à une nouvelle coulée de morve.

\- OK... »

Il le répéta encore : « OK » alors que rien n'était « OK ». Alors que rien ne serait plus jamais « OK ».

« Et tu es amoureux de moi ? murmura Jean d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme. »

Marco serra les poings et releva le visage, fixant droit devant lui :

« Jean, le monde ne tourne pas autour de t... »

Mais sa voix se bloqua. S'il parlait plus, il allait pleurer. C'était incroyablement dur. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Et ça lui était tombé dessus de la façon la plus stupide qui soit à cause d'une plaisanterie de Filiz, de la clairvoyance de Liane et du crush que développait manifestement aussi Micha sur Jean. A cause de sa mère qui avait dit qu'il avait des « cheveux bizarres ».

Il allait achever sa phrase, ayant repris contenance, mais il sentit alors les bras de Jean l'entourer et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de se cacher le visage en gémissant. C'était pathétique. C'était tellement intense et douloureux. Est-ce que Jean avait compris ? Est-ce qu'il lui offrait néanmoins son amitié ? Est-ce que ça signifiait plus ou était-ce simplement un réflexe pour le réconforter ? Jean n'était pas du genre à réconforter. Marco écarta ses mains de sa figure et tourna vers Jean un visage certainement pathétique et rougi par les larmes. Jean ne s'écarta pas et garda les bras autour de ses épaules. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tu me détestes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, dit Jean.

\- Mais tu... toi... ?

\- Je... je sais pas quoi te dire. »

Marco soupira. C'était une réponse suffisante. Ça voulait dire « jamais » ou encore « je n'y aurai jamais pensé ». Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait l'habitude mais c'était si cliché. Il fallait s'y attendre. Jean inspira et reprit :

« Peut-être ça vaut mieux que je reparte et qu'on s'éloigne un peu... je... je ne veux pas te perdre mais... »

Il s'interrompit. Trop cliché. Trop sirupeux. « Je ne veux pas te perdre ». Ça aurait ravi Marco en d'autres circonstances mais tout était cassé. Il aurait dû s'écarter, s'éloigner de Jean, garder un peu de dignité mais la seule chose dont Marco avait envie, la seule chose dont il était capable, c'était rester immobile et que Jean garde les bras serrés sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien dans un presque qui ne serait jamais autre chose mais qui avait l'air d'être un progrès sur l'instant. Il attendit de s'être suffisamment calmé, puis ils se promenèrent encore un peu pour que ses larmes sèchent afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. Jean restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, il lui posa quelques questions sur son vécu avec son père et sur sa vie en général. Il restait relativement délicat, c'était inhabituel. Marco aurait dû s'en réjouir mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Et du coup je m'excuse encore pour le coup des « pédés », reprit Jean. »

Marco réussit à se forcer à rire cette fois. C'était loin cette affaire. Un autre monde. Peut-être que Jean y réfléchirait à deux fois la prochaine fois. Quelque part, en se prenant la vent du siècle, Marco avait fait avancer la cause.

Jusqu'au moment de la séparation, ils firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils jouèrent avec les plus jeunes, rangèrent les affaires de Jean en silence et laissèrent le père de Marco mener la conversation comme il pouvait dans la voiture. Le départ de Jean s'était éternisé, les petits lui avaient donné mille dessins et cadeaux, en exigeant son retour prochain, si bien qu'il faillit manquer son train et n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder, s'éloignant sans un regard pour Marco.

Lorsqu'il revint vers la voiture où l'attendait son père, Marco s'attendait à vivre le pire trajet de sa vie. Il n'aimait pas avoir de secrets mais il était incapable de lui en parler et pas certain de comment exprimer ses demandes. Seulement, à peine Marco était-il entré que son père l'attirait vers lui et lui caressait doucement le dos. Marco se laissa encore aller, incapable de parler. Sa mère avait dû lui parler. Ou alors, il s'était fait une raison ? Ou alors il était juste un père incapable de voir son fils triste sans tenter de le réconforter quelle que soit son orientation et la cause de sa tristesse. Marco cachait si mal ses émotions.

« Il ne te mérite pas. Et puis, il a quand même de drôles de cheveux, dit le père de Marco quand son fils se fut calmé. »

Ce dernier n'eut pas à se forcer pour rire cette fois.


	15. Viser juste

Armin avait atterri dans une famille de trois enfants pour les vacances. Sa « tante » éloignée chez qui il se retrouvait pour la seconde fois et son mari travaillaient et les petits restaient au centre aéré une bonne partie de la journée. Armin devait juste les chercher le soir. On l'avait vivement encouragé à « s'occuper » la journée. Il avait un bon dossier pour un enfant de foyer. Jamais causé de souci, bons résultats scolaires... Néanmoins, il demeurait un inconnu et il est toujours compliqué de donner à un inconnu les clés de chez soi. En général, il trainait sur l'ordinateur familial quand tout le monde était parti. Il envoyait des mails à Eren et Mikasa mais ils ne lui répondaient pas ou peu. Eren lui posa quelques questions sur les derniers devoirs et Mikasa lui répondit juste « oui » à sa question « ça va ? ». Quand sa tante insistait sur son manque d'exercice, Armin sortait. Il s'installait des après-midi entiers dans la bibliothèque voisine ou errait dans le centre commercial. C'est là qu'il tomba par hasard sur Annie qui jouait à un jeu de tir dans une salle d'arcade où Armin s'entraînait parfois dans les simulations de vol. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Cyber Titans mais il avait ainsi le sentiment de « faire ses devoirs ». Il n'avait plus d'argent ceci dit et ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Armin resta debout derrière Annie à l'observer silencieusement. Il n'osait pas la déranger. Elle portait encore un de ces innombrables sweat à capuche, les cheveux toujours attachés avec cette mèche pâle sur l'œil qui aurait dû perturber ses capacités mais semblait n'y rien changer.

« Tu voudras jouer à la prochaine partie ? demanda-t-elle abruptement. »

Elle n'avait pas quitté l'écran des yeux. Armin se demandait comment elle avait bien pu le repérer.

« Bonjour Annie, je... excuse-moi mais je ne pourrai pas la payer. »

Elle se tut et finit son niveau. Armin ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais au stade suivant, elle se laissa tuer à trois reprises pour perdre toutes ses vies, sortit une pièce de sa poche et fit signe à Armin de s'approcher pour la partie suivante.

« Je... je vais être nul, ce n'est pas la peine, hésita Armin. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Il constata en prenant place à côté d'elle face à la borne qu'elle était plus petite que lui. C'était assez rare pour être remarqué. Armin n'était pas très grand. Pourtant, elle ne dégageait pas du tout la même impression de vulnérabilité que lui. Elle avait l'air fort. Invulnérable même.

Une petite musique électronique se déclencha et la partie commença après un compte à rebours. Armin prit son pistolet en plastique. Il avait regardé Annie jouer assez longtemps pour comprendre comment procéder mais il était plus un handicap qu'une aide. Néanmoins, ils terminèrent le premier niveau sans perdre une vie. Au second, la situation se compliqua. Les soldats ennemis ne surgissaient plus de loin mais pouvaient apparaître de derrière un élément proche du décor. Armin se laissa surprendre à deux reprises. Au troisième niveau, il perdit la vie dès les premières secondes. Annie arrêta aussitôt de jouer quand elle constata que son coéquipier était mort.

« Non mais continue. »

Il était trop tard. Elle reposa le pistolet et se dirigea vers la sortie. Déstabilisé, Armin lui emboîta le pas. Elle alla s'accouder à la rambarde de verre qui les séparait des escalators menant à l'étage inférieur. Armin s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Tu... tu habites dans le coin ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Armin ne savait pas comment mener cette discussion mais ce fut elle qui parla ensuite :

« Je n'aime pas les vacances.

\- Je peux comprendre ça. Tu ne t'entends pas avec ta famille ? Excuse-moi si c'est indiscret. »

Elle le fixa et haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux... heu... que je te laisse ? demanda Armin.

\- Pas spécialement. »

Elle regardait vaguement l'étage inférieur :

« Tu ne m'ennuies pas. »

C'était sans doute le plus beau compliment qu'elle puisse faire. Armin lui sourit.

« Je pensais aller à la bibliothèque, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

La reine des litotes. Elle n'était pas si difficile à cerner que ça. Armin la précéda et ils sortirent du centre commercial pour la bibliothèque quelques rues plus loin. Il commença à pleuvoir à mi chemin et ils parcoururent les derniers mètres en courant. Armin n'avait vraiment aucune endurance, il finit plié en deux, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Annie le fixa, attendant qu'il ait achevé. C'était un peu humiliant. Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous deux à l'étage. Armin choisissait des livres lié au programme (du Stendhal) et Annie choisit un ouvrage sur le dressage des chiens. Ça le laissait un peu perplexe mais il n'osa pas la questionner sur son choix. D'autant qu'elle enchaîna avec un ouvrage sur la géologie des fonds marins. Mieux valait ne pas chercher à savoir. La pluie tombait sur les vitres. Ils étaient presque seuls. C'était apaisant. Armin se sentait bien. Presque comme chez lui.

A dix-sept heures, il dut cependant repartir. Il devait passer acheter un pack de lait, sa tante lui avait laissé un post-it et de l'argent, et chercher les gamins. Armin ne les détestait pas mais ils étaient aussi timides que lui à leur âge. Ça ne facilitait pas la communication. Ce devait être de famille. L'aînée lui posait parfois des questions polie mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin.

Il allait prendre congé d'Annie mais il constata qu'elle s'était aussi rhabillée pour sortir. Elle le suivit à la supérette et insista pour porter son lait. Armin tenta bien de négocier mais elle le repoussa d'un bras ferme. Il n'était pas de force pour lutter et se débattre aurait été humiliant. Il dut se résigner à reconnaître sa défaite.

« Euh... je vais devoir chercher mes cousins maintenant, fit Armin.

\- D'accord, dit simplement Annie. »

Elle ne lâchait pas le lait et le suivait. Ils atteignirent donc le centre aéré à deux. Comme le bâtiment semblait triste et décalé à côté des cris et rires qu'on entendait de l'intérieur. Ses deux cousins l'attendaient devant dans un cercle de parents et d'enfants. Jill l'aînée et Nils le cadet ressemblaient à des poussins blonds dans leurs cirés de marins. Ils accueillirent Armin avec un regard de reconnaissance. Armin se rappela de ses angoisses à leur âge quand il voyait les parents des autres arriver sans apercevoir les siens à la sortie de l'école. Ils ne viendraient plus maintenant.

Il était trop sentimental. C'était l'automne. Ça amenait forcément ce genre de considérations.

« C'est qui ? demanda Nils à Armin en regardant Annie à la dérobée.

\- Annie, une camarade de classe. »

Il n'osait pas dire que c'était une amie. Sur le chemin de la maison, les enfants les devancèrent et s'ébattirent dans les feuilles mortes.

« Tu... as du temps libre pour me tenir compagnie comme ça ? hésita Armin, non pas que ça me dérange mais...

\- Mon père est absent. Je m'occupe comme je peux, répondit Annie.

\- Ah... si tu veux on pourra aussi se voir demain.

\- Oui. »

Oui on se voit. Oui elle le voulait. La maison fut bientôt en vue. Annie consentit enfin à lui laisser le lait et prit congé en le gratifiant seulement d'un geste de la main. Les deux petits profitaient habituellement de l'absence de leurs parents pour allumer la télé et goûter comme des gorets mais la voiture de leur père était déjà là. Il était rentré plus tôt.

« C'était qui cette fille que tu as ramené avec toi ? C'est ta petite amie ? demanda son « oncle » à Armin après avoir embrassé ses enfants. »

Il était habituellement plutôt aimable avec Armin mais Annie et son regard de tueuse n'avaient pas dû le rassurer. C'était compréhensible.

« C'est juste une camarade de classe.

\- Tiens. Elle habite là aussi. On est pourtant assez loin de ton internat. Quelle coïncidence.

\- Les internats ne courent pas les rues je suppose, dit Armin, songeant à ce qu'Annie avait dit sur son père absent.

\- Elle est jolie dans son genre en tous cas, reprit l'oncle sur un ton plus détendu, tu es sûr que tu ne sors pas avec elle ? »

Armin le dévisagea avec perplexité. Annie ? Jolie ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé.

A vrai dire, il ne pensait que rarement à ce genre de choses... Jamais pour être tout à fait honnête. Au contraire des garçons de son âge qui lui faisaient bien sentir à quel point il était bizarre. Oh, il évacuait son stress via la masturbation depuis peu mais c'était plutôt machinal et il ne laissait pas ses pensées dériver dans ces moments là. Il n'avait pas de fantasmes précis, il se contentait de bouger sa main sans réfléchir à autre chose qu'à attraper des mouchoirs.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire si régulièrement que ça d'ailleurs. Mais de toute façon, Armin n'était pas normal. Trop ou pas assez, qu'importait, quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il était en retard dans la moitié des domaines de la vie, en avance dans l'autre moitié. Il lui arrivait vraiment rarement d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que ses camarades.

Mais ça arrivait parfois. Il parvenait à partager des réflexions avec Eren tant qu'il ne s'emballait pas trop et si Annie était très fermée, il se sentait assez bien avec elle. C'était étrange. Et puis, il y avait ce crétin de Jean avec qui il avait très bien travaillé en littérature. Trop bien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui raconte ces choses sur Eren et Mikasa ? C'était... bien trop privé. Il avait agi comme si c'était calculé mais en réalité, c'était partiellement du bluff. Il le réalisait à présent. Il commençait seulement à connaître Jean. Cette décision n'était pas rationnelle. Pourquoi lui ? Cette boule de nerfs n'avait rien de stable et rassurant. Jean pouvait craquer.

A moins que, comme sa bêtise et sa nonchalance, son impulsivité ne soit qu'une façade. A moins que Jean ne soit aussi réfléchi que lui.

Non c'était impossible de se prendre plus la tête qu'Armin. Il en avait conscience. Il était en pleine projection d'ailleurs. Jean n'était pas lui. Jean était... autre chose. Une espèce de deuxième Eren mais qui aurait conscience du regard des autres et se donnerait des airs au lieu d'être parfaitement sincère.

Non. Jean n'était pas Eren non plus. Jean ne l'aurait jamais défendu contre les brutes du foyer comme l'avait fait ce fou d'Eren (aidé de Mikasa mais de sa propre initiative). Jean aurait calculé qu'il n'avait aucune chance et aurait probablement passé son chemin.

« Alors comme ça, tu as une camarade de classe qui habite ici ? demanda sa tante au cours du dîner.

\- Oui, dit Armin.

\- Je... je t'aurai bien dit de l'inviter à la maison mais tant qu'on ne l'a pas rencontrée... hésita-t-elle en s'empêtrant dans son embarras.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Armin, je sais que c'est délicat. Je ne suis moi-même qu'un étranger pour vous et je vous suis déjà très reconnaissant pour la confiance que vous placez en moi. »

C'était franc mais poli, néanmoins, ça jeta un froid. Les gens habitués aux façades n'aimaient pas la vérité mais Armin était trop fatigué pour emballer ses paroles dans une couche de papier bulle. Son oncle relança ensuite la conversation sur les cours de piano de Jill et on ne parla plus à Armin de la soirée sauf pour évoquer la nourriture ou lui demander de passer le sel. Après le repas, Armin monta directement dans la chambre d'ami qui servait habituellement pour repasser le linge et ne fit pas l'effort de rester regarder la télé avec eux comme les autres soirs. Il regretta une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir emprunter de livre à la bibliothèque (il n'osait pas demander de justificatif de domicile à sa tante pour l'inscription) et tâcha de se replonger dans un ennuyeux manuel de droit, les seuls livres qu'on trouvait dans cette maison à part les albums pour enfants des petits. Même pour un acharné de la lecture comme Armin, c'était trop ennuyeux. Il abandonna bientôt mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir pour autant. Il soupira et se vit contraint de recourir à l'ultime solution à laquelle il ne pouvait quasiment jamais avoir recours car il partageait toujours ses dortoirs et avait un minimum de décence ; la masturbation. Il baissa son caleçon et se prit en main. Seulement, ça ne se causait pas si facilement que ça. Ça ne venait pas. Il se rappela des doutes de son oncle sur Annie, des discussions des autres garçons, des pornos, des fantasmes. Peut-être pouvait-il essayer de penser à elle ?

Il tâcha de l'imaginer. Il savait ce qu'on faisait avec les filles bien entendu. Quelle position ? Une pénétration ? Une branlette ? Une pipe ? C'était si grossier. Il soupira, remonta son caleçon et faillit abandonner mais après s'être retourné une dizaine de fois, il tâcha de s'y remettre. L'échec augmentait sa détermination. Ça n'avait rien d'impossible si n'importe quel crétin y parvenait spontanément. Il s'imagina avec Annie. Ils étaient debout côtes à côtes, elle était presque à sa hauteur. Il l'embrassait. Bien. Et... Bon, un fantasme n'avait pas à être trop détaillé. Mettons qu'elle se retrouvait directement nue. Elle était osseuse et musclée. Moins que Mikasa mais néanmoins ferme et souple. Il tâcha de l'imaginer et se focalisa sur ses... il était supposé aimer ses seins.

Alors pourquoi imaginait-il un buste aussi plat ?

Bon il n'aimait pas les seins alors les fesses ? Une levrette... Grossier.

Mais, il le constata avec surprise, un peu excitant. Annie de dos, à quatre pattes et lui en elle, ne pas s'embarrasser de détail. Il glissait donc en elle dans un mouvement imité par ses mains, tour à tour lent et rapide, erratique, agrippé à ses hanches avec cette ligne du dos et ses poils fauves qui descendaient en un duvet léger et...

Minute. Mouchoirs.

Et à présent elle était sur lui, contre lui, bougeant d'elle même en appui sur ses genoux, sans l'écraser. Face à lui cette nuque dégagée et ce duvet qui recouvrait tout son corps, ces cheveux courts un peu fous, ces épaules et ce dos et ces fesses et...

« Jean... »

Il reprit peu à peu son calme. Les battements de son cœur recouvrèrent un rythme plus normal. Il ne l'avait pas murmuré très fort mais il l'avait dit. Oui. Très clairement. Il avait tout mélangé.

Et en même temps, ça avait marché avec lui. Pas avec Annie. Avec un garçon.

D'accord.

Il semblait préférer les garçons pour le moment. Ou plutôt, il était excité par l'idée de pénétrer Jean spécifiquement. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un coup de cœur passager. Il était heureux que ce ne soit pas tombé sur Eren, ç'aurait été plus gênant vu la nature presque familiale de leurs liens. Avec Jean, ce serait plus simple de passer outre.

Il serra son mouchoir dans sa main et tâcha de viser la corbeille. Manqué.

C'était étrange de constater tous les détails de son anatomie qu'il avait gardé en mémoire. Jean n'était pas le plus pudique dans les vestiaires il avait compris comme Armin que la pudeur était le meilleure moyen pour attirer l'attention et les moqueries des autres et s'abstenait donc d'en faire preuve. Ces poils fauves sur son dos, il en avait en une ligne similaire par devant et qui s'achevait dans ses sous-vêtements, comme pour montrer le chemin. Armin ne l'avait pas vu nu mais il se plut quelques instants à l'imaginer. Il fatiguait. Il divaguait. Parfait.

Il était temps de dormir.


	16. Portraits croisés

Jean avait passé la fin de ses vacances de la façon la plus déprimante qui soit... chez lui. Sa mère avait cependant dû sentir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose car elle se montra encore plus prévenante que d'habitude. Ou alors, elle était juste contente qu'il revienne chez lui après avoir préféré passer du temps chez les inconnus. Impossible de deviner avec elle. Jean eut parfois envie de lui confier ce qui s'était passé mais il savait ce qu'elle pensait de « ces gens là » et il savait aussi qu'elle n'écoutait jamais que d'une oreille et appliquait ses propres conclusions partout sans réfléchir.

Il eut parfois très envie d'envoyer des textos à Marco quand quelque chose le faisait rire à la télé ou qu'un détail de ce qu'il lisait lui faisait penser à lui. Une fois, il prit en photo le poivre qu'il avait renversé sur la table parce qu'il lui rappelait ses taches de rousseur. Ridicule.

Marco ne lui envoya aucun texto, aussi Jean n'osa pas non plus.

Et voilà qu'il rentrait en cours avec tous les inconvénients qui allaient avec et en perdant le seul bon côté de l'école son ami Marco. Pour les premiers cours, il commença par s'asseoir à côté de Christa mais il savait qu'elle avait de vrais amis ou plutôt une vraie amie particulière hors de leur classe et il avait du mal à s'imaginer côtoyer Ymir, cette espèce de brute. C'était juste pour ne pas être seul. Il se retrouva aussi avec Connie et Sasha en chimie et leur colla aux basques jusqu'au self, s'infligeant le récit détaillé de leurs parties effrénées de League of Legends pendant les vacances.

En entrant dans la salle son regard tomba directement sur Marco qui déjeunait à la table de Reiner et Bertolt. En temps normal, il l'aurait rejoint mais là... il décida de rester avec les deux idiots ce qu'ils constatèrent aussitôt.

« Bah tu vas pas avec Marco ?

\- Je suis pas obligé de passer ma vie avec lui, bougonna Jean.

\- Ouh ! Dispute dans l'air, fit Sasha en chargeant son plateau de soufflés au fromage en dépit de la limite à un par élève.

\- On ne s'est pas disputés ! »

C'était vrai. Ils n'avaient même pas commencé le début d'une engueulade. C'était plus compliqué que ça. Et beaucoup plus embarrassant.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista Connie.

\- Mais rien ! Lâchez moi la grappe là !

\- Ouh làlà ! Fais pas la gueule Jambon (c'était le surnom que lui avait attribué Sasha... en rapport avec la viande, celui de Connie c'était Corned Beef) on veut juste t'aider nous ! T'as juste pas l'air très heureux et nous on se soucie de toi.

\- En fourrant votre nez dans mes affaires, grogna Jean. »

Sasha ne put pas répondre car, repérée par une cantinière, elle dut reposer ses soufflés (mais en glissa quelques uns dans ses poches cette timbrée ! Du fromage dans ses poches !) Jean suivit Connie qui s'assit... à la table d'Eren.

Non.

Il était trop tard pour se relever, déjà, Sasha le coinçait de l'autre côté. Heureusement, les deux imbéciles n'abordèrent plus la question de Marco, ils semblaient avoir d'autres idées en tête.

« Alors, ce week-end on organise quelque chose, pas vrai ? dit Connie.

\- Mercredi j'achèterai à manger et je le planquerai ! On fera une vraie veillée et pas un truc improvisé, dit Sasha.

\- Il faudra en parler à Reiner, dit Eren en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Jean, mais ce serait sympa oui. Après tout, il faut quand même marquer le coup, dit il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Armin qui se tenait à sa droite comme à l'accoutumée. »

Mikasa adressa également au petit blond un de ses rares sourires incroyablement doux pour un visage si froid. Il se passait quelque chose. Ça intrigua Jean.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i fêter ? demanda-t-il en tâchant d'avoir l'air de s'en foutre éperdument. »

Armin croisa son regard et détourna aussitôt les yeux :

« C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un ton presque lugubre.

\- Mince ! Le jour de la rentrée ! dit Jean.

\- En fait je préfère, comme ça je suis... avec mes amis et ça sonne très cucul dit comme ça mais c'est juste que je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, débita-t-il. »

Il semblait nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Jean haussa les sourcils puis sourit à Armin, faisant fi de son animosité envers Eren puisqu'il n'avait rien à reprocher à son ami à part des confidences un peu trop confidentes mais après tout, c'est vrai que ce genre de secrets était lourd à porter pour une personne, ce serait plus facile à deux.

« Bon anniversaire du coup. »

Armin le remercia sans le regarder.

« Faut que tu restes ce week-end pour une fois, dit Connie, on va organiser une petite fête avec Reiner et quelques bons gars... enfin ça t'embête pas si Jean vient ? Demanda-t-il à Armin, je te demande pas Eren, c'est pas ton anniversaire.

\- Ça... euh... fit Armin.

\- Non mais attends, ça se trouve Jean veut pas venir parce que Marco sera là, dit Sasha.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Marco ? Comment tu as fait ? demanda posément Mikasa comme si la chose lui paraissait impossible.

\- Je me suis pas disputé avec Marco putain !

\- Alors c'est quoi le souci ? demanda Sasha en crachotant des miettes.

\- Le souci c'est qu'on parle de Jean alors que c'est l'anniversaire d'Armin, s'irrita Eren, Focus ! »

Jean lui en aurait presque été reconnaissant mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Ça restait ce crétin d'Eren. Néanmoins il hocha la tête, manifestant son approbation à ses paroles pour une fois. Sasha observa ce manège silencieux et poussa un petit cri aigu en prenant sa tête entre ses mains :

« C'est le monde à l'envers ! Marco et Jean ne se parlent plus et Eren et Jean sont amis ! piailla-t-elle.

\- On n'est pas amis ! s'écrièrent Eren et Jean simultanément.

\- Ah... ça c'est plus normal, dit Sasha d'une voix apaisée ce qui fit pouffer Connie et sourire Armin. »

Au cours suivant, le petit blond s'installa à côté de Jean comme les premières semaines. Cependant, cette fois, Mikasa et Eren étaient à l'autre bout de la classe. De là où il était, Jean pouvait la regarder sans qu'elle le repère. Il se rappela de son sourire et commença à la dessiner. Il griffonna rapidement son profil en marge de son cahier. Armin jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son bras et Jean ne pensa pas à le cacher. De toute façon, ce gamin était bien trop malin et contrairement à Connie ou Sasha, il n'irait pas le crier sur les toits.

« C'est pas mal, lui glissa-t-il, mais elle a le menton un peu plus marqué je crois.

\- On peut pas le voir, elle a tout le temps son écharpe sur elle.

\- C'est Eren qui la lui a offerte. »

Jean jeta un regard interdit à Armin. Il avait l'air parfaitement calme et innocent mais venait pourtant de remuer le couteau de la plaie de façon parfaitement consciente. Quelle petite saleté. Pour se venger et le mettre dans l'embarras, Jean s'employa donc à la dessiner entre deux prises de note. Comme il l'avait escompté, dès qu'Armin s'en aperçut, il se mit à rougir mais tâcha de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Jean ne put cependant pas achever son portrait avant la fin du cours. Il s'agissait de littérature, il n'avait pas à prendre des notes constamment comme en maths mais il préférait quand même suivre pour s'assurer une bonne moyenne. Avec l'exposé il était déjà certain d'avoir une bonne note mais il fallait que le reste soit au niveau. Il ne voulait pas passer pour une tête mais s'il voulait s'extirper du bousier où il était né, il avait intérêt à assurer.

A l'intercours, Armin s'éloigna pour discuter avec Mikasa et Eren. De loin, Jean pouvait se faire une idée plus globale de son visage, il poursuivit son dessin ce qui attira l'attention de Christa qui était assise derrière lui. Elle poussa un cri d'enthousiasme en le voyant :

« C'est magnifique ! s'écria-t-elle, tu nous avais caché ça Jean ! »

Elle se pencha derrière lui et Jean se prit de plein fouet le parfum de ses cheveux dorés dans la figure. Qu'est-ce que les filles mettaient dans leurs cheveux. C'était dingue.

« Mais c'est Armin, dit-elle en reconnaissant son dessin.

\- Fais voir ! dit Sasha qui passait par là. »

Elle attrapa son dessin qui passa de main en main. Jean tenta bien de le récupérer mais Sasha était trop rapide.

« C'est fou ! On dirait vraiment lui... mais tu lui as fait un peu un nez en patate, ça me donne presque faim ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

\- Il fait un peu flipper ton Armin avec cette ride chelou au coin de la bouche, dit Connie, il est pas si flippant en vrai, si ? Eh Armin ! Souris pour voir ! »

Armin grimaça.

« Ouah, si, effectivement. Il t'a bien cerné.

\- Armin le lugubre ! gloussa Sasha. »

Le professeur entra bientôt et Jean récupéra son dessin et sa place à côté d'Armin. Il s'agissait d'un cours de géographie, il pouvait encore se permettre de dessiner de temps en temps. Durant le cours qui portait sur les débuts de la colonisation spatiale et son relatif échec, il constata avec satisfaction qu'Armin faisait de notables efforts pour se tenir tranquille afin de faciliter son dessin. C'était gentil de sa part quelque part. Néanmoins, il avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise. C'était embarrassant d'être observé comme ça. Jean ne savait pas trop ce que ça faisait, lui-même. Enfin, peut-être que Marco l'avait regardé en y repensant mais il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte. Bon sang ! C'était tellement étrange de se rappeler tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé en sachant qu'il... avait un inexplicable faible pour lui. Une fois de plus, Jean en était à se demander ce qu'il lui trouvait. Il n'était pas si mal mais... il n'avait pas l'air gay. Si ? Devait-il s'inquiéter ? Que devait-il faire en fait ? Marco lui manquait déjà. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que leur relation allait devenir. Comment gérer ça. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était mais c'était impossible.

« Armin, tu rêves ? Lis nous plutôt le paragraphe quatre. »

Manifestement, Jean n'était pas le seul à laisser ses pensées vagabonder. A côté de lui, Armin sursauta et se redressa d'un coup. Dans le mouvement, il fit voler ses cheveux qui répandirent leur parfum. Mince ! Il sentait comme Mikasa. Les orphelins devaient partager le même shampoing. Jean tâcha de se concentrer sur le cours ou son dessin. Il parvint à un résultat satisfaisant durant la première heure et passa la seconde à prendre des notes. Quand la cloche sonna, Armin l'attendit alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Après avoir hésité avec ses notes, Jean déchira le morceau du cahier sur lequel il l'avait dessiné et le lui tendit :

« Cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Armin l'examina avec scepticisme.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois. Je suis un peu flippant.

\- Les autres t'ont reconnu.

\- Je dois m'inquiéter ?

\- Fais pas ta Drama Queen. T'es pas moche Armin. »

Armin se figea, puis se mit à battre des cils langoureusement :

« Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- T'es con, dit Jean en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Avec Armin, ce genre de blague était beaucoup plus naturelle. Ça faisait du bien quand tout était clair. Ils furent alors interrompus par Eren qui cria depuis la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Armin ?

\- J'arrive, deux secondes ! »

Armin s'était crispé. Jean se renfrogna :

« Il te prend pour son chien. Toi et Mikasa vous passez votre temps à le suivre. C'est lamentable. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce gars ? »

Armin lui sourit :

« C'est dommage Jean, pendant une minute j'ai presque cru que... Enfin, tu es tellement...

\- Je suis franc.

\- Eren aussi. Mieux que ça, il est franc avec lui-même. »

Armin garda la feuille entre ses mains et jeta un regard à la porte. Eren l'attendait dans le couloir.

« Je garde ça.

\- Fais en ce que tu veux.

\- Et tu seras le bienvenue si tu restes ce week-end. Par contre, j'ai l'alcool mauvais alors...

\- Je ne resterai pas.

\- C'est comme tu veux, Jean. »

Il quitta la salle. Jean constata néanmoins qu'il n'était pas resté seul. Juste derrière lui, Christa rangeait précipitamment ses affaires. Il allait se retourner vers elle pour l'envoyer paître mais... elle était trop mignonne. On ne peut pas en vouloir à ce genre de personne. Dès qu'elle sentit son regard sur elle, elle se figea avec nervosité :

« Je suis désolée, articula-t-elle, j'ai tout entendu. Pardon.

\- T'inquiète. »

Elle parut hésiter un moment puis finit par dire :

« C'est dommage que tu ne restes pas ce week-end. Ymir et moi on sera là. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de rester avec tout le groupe. J'aime bien l'ambiance du groupe. C'est... fraternel. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je vais y aller maintenant. »


	17. A demie murge

Ça avait été atrocement douloureux de voir Jean de loin sans pouvoir vraiment lui parler. La gêne était partagée, c'était abominable et seul Reiner (et peut-être Bertolt mais il ne le montrait pas) était au courant et lui manifestait un soutien discret. Marco déprimait. Il tâchait de ne pas le montrer mais même Annie l'avait remarqué pour dire !

« Arrête de te morfondre, lui avait-elle dit ce vendredi matin, ça ne sert à rien. »

De la part de la laconique Annie, il le prit pour un conseil d'ami et tâcha de faire preuve d'entrain le reste de la journée. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à chantonner.

« Honnêtement, lui dit Annie, là ça deviendrait presque exaspérant.

\- Tu as un souci, Marco ? lui demanda Mina, sa co déléguée de classe, si tu veux, on peut en discuter.

\- Je vais très bien ! »

Il garda le sourire jusqu'à l'heure d'option informatique obligatoire. Ils n'avaient pas changé de poste depuis le début de l'année, il allait devoir partager sa table avec Jean. Certes, immergé dans Cyber Titans, il ne sentirait pas son corps à côté du sien mais l'idée de cette promiscuité à venir le troublait. Jean lui manquait terriblement et il n'osait pas venir vers lui et lui demander simplement de passer outre, de laisser leur relation comme avant car il pouvait s'en contenter. C'était mieux que rien. En vérité il avait tout cassé, il lui avait fait peur et il allait devoir passer le cours à côté de lui sans échanger un regard au moment d'enfiler leurs ridicules casques.

Jean entra dans la salle avant lui mais comme il était placé le long de la rangée, il dut se relever pour laisser Marco s'installer. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Jean était aussi embarrassé que Marco qui, lui, se rappela de son étreinte, de son odeur et il grimaça à ce souvenir. C'était si humiliant de s'être laissé ainsi aller. Il fit ce qu'il put pour lui sourire.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il.

\- Pas de mal, c'est moi qui m'excuse, dit Jean.

\- Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous faire des politesses ? s'écria Shadis. »

Ils étaient les seuls encore debout. Ils s'assirent précipitamment et Marco alluma aussitôt son poste avant d'enfiler son casque. Il eut bien du mal à se concentrer lors de la simulation. Il était en équipe avec Hannah, Mina et Samuel et c'était ce dernier le chef d'équipe. Il avait du mal à travailler avec les autres pourtant et s'impatientait souvent face aux maladresses de Mina et aux rêveries d'Hannah et Marco qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se concentrer. Il essayait de deviner dans quel chasseur se trouvait Jean en regardant les autres groupes. Il savait qu'il était avec Eren et Eren s'était jusque là montré plutôt excentrique dans ses vols mais là, tous les groupes semblaient s'appliquer avec sérieux...

« Concentre toi Marco bon sang ! Dégaine ! s'écria Samuel dans son casque.

\- Oh... heu... pardon... je dégaine maintenant ?

\- Non idiot ! Tu aurais dû dégainer il y a cinq minutes. Bon, on rengaine et on recommence ! Sérieusement bouge-toi les f... »

Samuel avait perdu l'équilibre en rengainant trop brusquement. Son chasseur piqua du nez pendant quelques secondes. Ils refirent la manœuvre une dizaine de fois, puis, ce fut l'heure de passer devant Shadis. Marco repéra le groupe de Jean cette fois car Shadis fit remarquer à messieurs Kirschtein et Jäger qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se heurter si violemment à la fin de la manœuvre en croix. A part ça, ils s'en sortaient assez bien. Mieux que la propre équipe de Marco d'ailleurs. A sa grande surprise cependant, Shadis complimenta sa capacité à équilibrer son chasseur et déclara qu'il prendrait la tête de son équipe à la place de Samuel. Voilà qui allait le vexer et attirerait certainement des ennuis à Marco mais il ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir à cette idée. Marco avait été un peu dissipé mais il faisait de son mieux en général. Il était appréciable de voir ses efforts récompensés.

Au moment d'ôter son casque, il attendit un peu pour que Jean ait le temps de partir au point que Shadis lui crie dessus dans Cyber Titans. Leur crie dessus d'ailleurs car manifestement, Jean avait eu la même idée que lui et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle presque déserte comme deux idiots.

« Filez ! Lança Shadis depuis son bureau. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et marchèrent un moment côtes à côtes dans le couloir.

« Tu... tu vas à la soirée ? demanda brusquement Jean.

\- Heu... oui... Je pensais y aller.

\- C'est bien. »

Un silence.

« Et toi tu... heu... tu rentres chez toi.

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Repose-toi bien alors.

\- Toi aussi... enfin... après la soirée.

\- Oui... je ferai ça. »

Trop d'hésitations et de silence. Trop de gêne. Et Jean suait et tremblait presque à côté de lui, incapable de masquer son trouble. Du coin de l'œil, Marco voyait la sueur couler entre ses cheveux fauve et la ligne anguleuse de sa mâchoire crispée. Son cœur battait bien trop fort. Il avait envie de fuir et aussi de l'embrasser brusquement comme ça en le tirant par le col de sa veste. Seulement on ne fait pas ce genre de choses. Ils se séparèrent dans la cour, Jean remonta récupérer ses affaires et Marco, lui, s'assit sur un banc devant Reiner, Bertolt, Armin et Annie qui disputaient une partie endiablée de ping-pong. Armin était lamentable et insista bientôt pour que Marco vienne le remplacer. Il ne faisait clairement pas le poids face aux autres mais il se défendait toujours mieux qu'Armin et en équipe avec Annie, il n'avait pas à faire grand chose, elle était incroyablement rapide.

« Du coup, vous venez bien ce soir ? demanda Reiner sans que parler ne parvienne à le sortir du jeu.

\- Bien sûr, dit Marco, ça me changera les idées. »

Annie laissa échapper un bruit léger qui pouvait signifier tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait l'air de bien aimer Armin, il était logique qu'elle soit là pour son anniversaire. Ça réjouissait sans doute Bertolt qui suait deux fois plus quand elle était à proximité. Marco avait remarqué qu'il suait beaucoup depuis peu. C'était Hitch évidemment qui avait lâché une remarque sournoise et depuis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir alors qu'il y était aveugle auparavant. Bertolt suait.

« Il y aura qui ? demanda Marco.

\- Eren, Mikasa et Armin bien sûr, Sasha, Connie, Ymir et... Christa. »

Reiner prononça le dernier nom avec une moue extatique :

« Christa ? répéta Marco juste pour le voir répéter son nom.

\- Oui, Christa, elle viendra alors soyez gentils et n'abusez pas des bonnes choses ! Vous ne voudriez pas la brusquer, dit Reiner. »

Christa était une camarade de classe de Jean. Il l'avait évoquée plusieurs fois. Mais elle était surtout la protégée d'Ymir. Une telle « amitié » pouvait-elle laisser la place à Reiner ? Marco se le demandait.

« Depuis quand il a développé un penchant pour elle ? demanda Marco en se rasseyant à côté d'Armin puisqu'Annie était partie faire une sieste et que Reiner et Bertolt jouaient à présent à un contre un.

\- Reiner et Christa ? Je sais pas trop, dit Armin, ça ne m'intéresse pas tellement ces histoires mais avant les vacances elle l'a soigné après une chute au match de rugby... Ymir y participait... et Mikasa aussi c'est pour ça que j'y ai assisté.

\- Un match mixte ?

\- Oui, amical. Ils organisent ça parfois le mercredi. C'est plus pour s'amuser. Tu devrais participer, dit Armin en lui jetant un regard par dessus son livre.

\- J'ai été un peu dégoûté du sport, admit Marco, je n'aime pas la compétition. Je faisais du handball avant.

\- Eh bien ils feront du handball la prochaine fois. Tu devrais y aller du coup. Ce sera pour s'amuser.

\- J'irai si tu m'encourages avec des petits pompons, dit Marco avec un sourire. »

Armin le fixa d'un air impénétrable.

« Je plaisante, dit Marco.

\- Dommage, dit finalement Armin d'un air serein, je commençais à envisager la possibilité de ressortir mon uniforme de Cheerleader.

\- Sérieux ? »

Armin éclata de rire.

« Mon pauvre vieux, tu ne marches pas, tu cours, dit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le bras.

\- Mais c'est que tu serais tellement mignonne avec des pompons. »

Armin se figea, reprenant subitement son sérieux.

« Excuse-moi, dit aussitôt Marco.

\- S'il te plaît Marco, il n'y a rien d'insultant à être vu comme une fille quand on voit Mikasa ou Annie mais je n'en suis pas une.

\- Oui, je sais. »

Marco se doutait qu'Armin devait essuyer nombre de remarques liés à son aspect. Le prof de sport l'appelait sûrement « fillette » ou quelque chose comme ça et il avait déjà surpris ses camarades usant d'autres surnoms liés à son aspect « Boucle d'Or », « princesse », « petite ».

« Eh vous deux ! fit Reiner, le dîner ne va pas tarder. Je suppose qu'il faut garder de la place pour plus tard mais on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Ils expédièrent le repas et passèrent ensuite la soirée dans les chambres des uns et des autres à faire comme si de rien n'était (jouer à des jeux de cartes et écouter de la musique tout en tenant les filles au courant des événements par textos). Bientôt, ce fut l'heure de l'extinction des feu et ils rallièrent leurs pénates pour le moment. Marco et Bertolt attendirent un texto de Reiner pour ressortir. Ils partaient par groupes. Durant le temps qui les séparait de la veillée, Bertolt manqua de s'endormir. Il fatiguait ces temps-ci. Heureusement, ils reçurent rapidement le texto escompté et passèrent par la chambre de Hans. L'air nocturne leur fit du bien même s'il faisait vraiment trop froid à ce stade. Marco regretta de n'avoir pris qu'une écharpe.

Ils se faufilèrent rapidement jusqu'à la grille. Marco parvenait à rester dissimulé dans l'ombre mais Bertolt était trop grand et sa silhouette se trouvait parfois nimbée de lumière. Il fallait espérer que les pions ne regardent pas la cours dans ces moments-là. Bon, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils organisaient ça et ils n'avaient pas eu de soucis jusque là. Ca marcherait. C'était l'anniversaire d'Armin.

Reiner les attendait avec Connie. Ensuite arrivèrent Sasha, Mikasa et Christa, puis Annie, Eren et Armin et enfin Ymir. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de feu cette fois-ci suite à la mauvaise expérience de la dernière fois mais même avec les couvertures, il faisait froid alors Sasha consentit à en allumer un « dans les règles de l'art » ce qui dura des heures et les contraignit à chercher du bois qui ne soit pas trop humide. Ymir pesta, Annie soupira, Connie râla franchement et Reiner tempéra les choses comme il put en distribuant des bières. Finalement, Sasha fit partir le feu et ils se rassemblèrent autour comme des manchots.

« Enlevez vos manteaux, suggéra Reiner, sinon vous allez crever de froid dès que vous vous éloignerez du feu.

\- Oui Papa, lui dit Connie.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit Christa ce qui fit s'empourprer Reiner et enclencha aussitôt un mouvement de rapprochement de la part d'Ymir qui passa son bras dans le dos de son amie au prétexte de la réchauffer. »

Sasha tira du saucisson, du jambon et une sacrée collection de chips de sa planque mais il manquait...

« Le gâteau ! dit Eren, tu n'as pas de gâteau ?

\- Bah non, dit Sasha, j'ai pas pensé.

\- C'est un anniversaire, dit Connie, tu voulais qu'on mange quoi ? Des nouilles au jambon ?

\- J'adore les nouilles au jambon ! protesta Sasha.

\- Bah c'est peut-être pas le cas d'Armin !

\- Ya pas de mal, je vous assure, dit l'intéressé qui semblait gêné d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention. »

Et Mikasa clôtura la conversation en ouvrant un paquet de chips aux oignons en une détonation. Ils les firent tourner en les arrosant joyeusement. Comme prévu, Christa ne buvait pas et Annie non plus. Connie, lui, tenta bien de se forcer à aimer la bière mais il y trempait à peine ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas son truc et quand Reiner sortit le jus de fruit pour Christa... il l'exigea aussitôt au prétexte de faire des mélanges (ou noyer sa bière).

« Laisse-en pour Christa, dit Reiner en retenant Connie de se verser le jus d'orange directement dans la gorge.

\- Mais faut bien que je fasse glisser le graillon ! s'écria Connie.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de problème et puis de toute façon, dit Christa, je préfère le whisky, j'en ai amené si vous voulez. »

Elle sortit une bouteille de sa veste devant une assemblée perplexe. Du whisky... qui l'eut cru ? C'était sophistiqué. Il y eut un silence au cours duquel Ymir se contenta de lui passer son gobelet en plastique. Après une hésitation, Marco se laissa aussi tenter mais pour un seul verre. Il était raisonnable. Ils trinquèrent à Armin qui avait les joues bien rouges. Les conversations dérivaient. Connie et Sasha entamèrent une danse de leur invention sensée parodier le pilotage d'un chasseur. Sasha parvint même, miracle, à entraîner Mikasa avec elle. Reiner fit quelques blagues, Annie tenta à son tour une histoire drôle qui laissa l'assistance terrifiée. Armin se força à rire par politesse ce qui ajouta à l'angoisse de la scène. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Ymir proposa un jeu à boire. Il s'agissait de vider son verre cul sec quand on avait fait quelque chose et elle n'y allait pas de main morte en remplissant leurs godets. On apprit ainsi que Connie, Bertolt ET Ymir s'étaient déjà faits dessus, que seuls Christa, Mikasa, Reiner et Marco avaient le courage d'avouer qu'ils n'avaient jamais embrassé personne, qu'Ymir et Annie étaient les seules à avoir déjà touché des seins qui n'étaient pas les leurs (« Mina a trébuché » commenta Annie ce qui inspira des images intéressantes à l'assemblée) et, point essentiel, que Sasha et Bertolt avaient déjà recraché des aliments solides par le nez.

Marco était déjà bien imbibé au moment où Connie lança :

« Je ne me suis jamais pris de râteau !

\- Ca, mon vieux, c'est parce que t'as jamais eu les couilles de te déclarer, dit Ymir en vidant son verre imitée par Bertolt, Sasha et Marco.

\- Sérieux, qui t'a foutu un râteau ? demanda Connie à Sasha.

\- Oh... une bonne quinzaine de personnes Quand quelqu'un me plaît, en général, il le sait rapidement. Mais ces temps-ci, je préfère la nourriture aux sentiments. Elle ne me déçoit jamais, elle, déclara-t-elle d'un ton passionné.

\- Ah, fit Connie.

\- Et toi Bertolt, raconte, dit Ymir en lui donnant un coup de coude ce qui manqua de le faire renverser son verre. »

Il s'empourpra et articula une réponse incompréhensible. Annie détourna l'attention en se tournant vers Marco :

« Et toi Marco ? »

Il aurait aimé se taire mais sa langue le devança :

« Pendant les vacances, j'ai dit à Jean que je l'aimais et il m'a clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque. »

Marco eut un haut le cœur.

« Je crois que je vais vomir.

\- Pas sur le feu ! hurla Sasha.

\- Il va vomir ! Quelqu'un doit lui tenir les cheveux, cria Christa en se levant.

\- Il a pas de cheveux ou si peu, lui asséna Ymir. »

Ce fut finalement Annie qui l'entraîna avec elle un peu plus loin en prenant soin d'attraper sa veste pour le couvrir. Elle se maintint sur la pointe des pieds pour tenir la vestes sur ses épaules pendant qu'il se vidait les tripes contre un arbre. Ils revinrent ensuite vers un groupe un peu moins éméché et plus prompt à la compassion.

« Ça va ? demanda Christa, essuie-toi avec ça, reprit-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

\- Ça va, dit Marco avec un sourire.

\- Du coup c'est pour ça que vous vous parlez plus avec Jean ? le questionna Ymir, je m'en doutais un peu.

\- Te foutre un vent puis t'ignorer, commenta Eren, s'il fallait une preuve supplémentaire que ce type est un salaud.

\- Mais du coup tu es gay... gay ? demanda Connie, ou c'est seulement pour lui... genre... une phase. »

Reiner lui asséna un coup sur la nuque ce qui le fit gémir. Marco éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes tellement gentils. Je vais répondre dans l'ordre... ou pas... Alors oui, je suis « gay gay » et oui, c'est pour ça qu'on est plus distants mais non, Jean n'est pas un salaud. C'est toujours délicat de dire à quelqu'un qu'on ne partage pas ses sentiments, je suppose. D'une certaine façon, je l'ai mis autant dans l'embarras qu'il m'a mis dans l'embarras. On était amis tu vois.

\- Je vois... J'espère que t'es pas amoureux de moi Armin, fit Eren. »

Armin haussa les épaules et Mikasa croisa les bras.

« Moi, dit Sasha, une fois un garçon a fui en courant quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. C'était un peu vexant. »

Marco rit, masquant son trouble derrière un sourire. Bertolt à côté de lui caressait gentiment son dos. C'était vraiment rassérénant d'être ici. De pouvoir en parler sans craindre de jugement à l'emporte-pièce. Ce n'était pas qu'il les connaissait tous si bien que ça mais il sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Marco releva soudain la tête et fixa Armin qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis sa révélation :

« Pardon, je gâche ton anniversaire avec mes bêtises.

\- T'inquiète, dit Armin, c'était lundi de toute façon. »


	18. Un esprit sain dans un corps faible

Eren ne parlait plus vraiment de Cyber Titans ni de Shadis. Armin se demandait donc ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il lui avait demandé mais Eren avait simplement dit : « Mon opinion n'a pas changé. » Son opinion peut-être mais son attitude, si. Shadis l'avait félicité à la dernière séance. Malgré son difficile partenariat avec Jean, il s'en sortait. Ils s'en sortaient tous les deux d'ailleurs, l'un comme l'autre refusant de montrer sa faiblesse à son ennemi juré. Ils devaient faire partie des meilleurs à présent même s'ils restaient loin derrière Mikasa. Le triomphe de la volonté, n'est-ce pas ?

Armin aurait aimé en discuter plus franchement avec Eren, lui demander s'il pensait toujours aux drones, au complot de l'armée. La situation n'était pas moins étrange qu'au début de l'année mais Cyber Titans était rentré dans leur routine. Le vendredi, ils pilotaient dans une incroyable simulation. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Armin se méfiait des évidences. La simplicité lui déplaisait franchement mais si même Eren refusait de discuter de Cyber Titans...

Il s'était rapproché d'Annie depuis les vacances et qu'il lui arrivait de traîner avec elle quand Mikasa et Eren n'étaient pas là. En plus, il savait que cette froide jeune fille avait partagé un peu de temps seule avec Eren au cours d'entraînement. Ils se connaissaient. Il décida donc de lui parler de ses inquiétudes et les évoqua devant elle dans la file du self ce mercredi là. Eren était resté questionner son professeur au sujet de son dernier devoir et Mikasa l'attendait évidemment. Il était parfois très consciencieux, Eren. Ce n'était jamais lui qui se posait les questions en premier mais une fois la question posée, il n'avait de repos avant d'y répondre. Il fallait toujours qu'il sache tout. Il voulait voir les choses dans leur globalité. Armin et lui avaient ce goût et cette curiosité en commun. C'est ce qui les avait rapproché. Cette soif idéaliste de savoir et d'aller au-delà des apparences. Mais depuis le temps, Armin avait appris à faire des compromis avec ses désirs et à prendre son mal en patience. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait perdu la flamme mais il ne le montrait plus. Il n'avait pas la volonté aussi stupide qu'impressionnante d'Eren. Et puis, Armin savait que son ami lui cachait certaines choses. Mine de rien, ça mettait un peu de distance et le poussait lui-même à ne pas tout lui dire.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? demanda Annie quand Armin lui eut exposé ses sentiments vis à vis de Cyber Titans et d'Eren.

\- Je... c'est ce que font les amis, non ? Ils partagent des idées, dit Armin en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le yaourt au citron.

\- Nous sommes amis alors, constata-t-elle, et que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Je ne sais pas... ce que tu en penses...

\- De quoi ?

\- De Cyber Titans et de l'attitude d'Eren ? »

Annie haussa les épaules :

« Cyber Titans est distrayant. Et Eren a raison de vouloir maîtriser les armes de ce qu'il prend pour un ennemi. C'est une posture raisonnable. »

Comme Mina lui faisait signe à sa table, elle prit congé d'Armin sans cérémonie, le laissant seul avec son plateau. Après une hésitation, il repéra Marco assis dans un coin, près de la fenêtre. Il devait attendre Bertolt et Reiner qui n'étaient pas là. Armin pouvait également le considérer comme un ami aussi s'installa-t-il en face de lui.

« Yo.

\- Oh, salut Armin, dit-il avec un léger sursaut, tu vas bien ?

\- On ne se plaint pas et toi ? »

Armin avait tâché de ne pas mettre de sous-entendu dans sa phrase mais il pensait encore à ce que Marco leur avait dit lors de la soirée du vendredi et qui avait fait étrangement échos à sa dernière séance de « plaisir solitaire ». La question était « pourquoi Jean ? » Pourquoi cet abruti leur faisait-il de l'effet à tous les deux ? Mieux valait ne pas savoir. Armin aurait aimé ne pas y penser, considérer ça comme un élément de sa vie comme un autre. La libido, ce n'était pas si important après tout. Ce n'était pas aussi primordial que manger ou dormir. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Marco il y repensait. Ce n'était qu'un fantasme momentané. Un jour peut-être il penserait à quelqu'un d'autre en éjaculant. Il avait juste l'esprit de contradiction. Il avait voulu penser à Annie, on lui avait envoyé du Jean. Pas de quoi réfléchir plus loin.

Restait que Marco était amoureux de Jean le garçon auquel il avait malencontreusement pensé en se masturbant. Marco était « gay gay » comme disait Connie. Marco était... comme lui ?

« Je vais très bien, lui assura Marco. »

Ils parlèrent de tout sauf de la veillée et des dernières révélations sur sa sexualité ce qui évita à Armin d'évoquer la stupide décision de Connie et Sasha de faire la gueule à Jean ce qui aurait sans doute peiné Marco. Tout était si compliqué mais Marco comme Armin étaient doués pour tourner autour du pot et faire dans la délicatesse. A côté, cet idiot de Jean savait réveiller les choses au moins. Il passait sa vie à donner des coups de pieds dans des ruches en quelque sorte. C'était facile de parler avec Marco. Vraiment facile. Il savait écouter ou prendre les devants, s'adaptant très facilement à son interlocuteur. Il gardait le contact visuel sans être insistant, donnant l'impression à la personne en face qu'elle comptait vraiment. C'était si chaleureux, si agréable à côté de Mikasa et son regard vide et d'Eren et ses humeurs. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Bertolt Reiner, puis Connie et Sasha qui, à la grande surprise d'Armin, ne mirent pas les pieds dans le plat même s'ils échangèrent quelques regards éloquents en voyant Jean arriver au self.

« Je viens au match cet aprème au fait, dit Marco à Armin au moment en se levant pour rapporter son plateau.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Au handball, dit Marco, le match amical dont tu m'as parlé, je participe. Mikasa et Eren aussi, non ?

\- Exact. Je vous encouragerai alors.

\- Avec des pompons ? demanda Marco avec un sourire. »

Armin mit du temps à se souvenir du pourquoi du comment de cette insinuation. Puis il se rappela que c'était lui qui avait lancé la blague et se détendit.

« Si vous gagnez. Je ne montre mes pompons que pour les grandes occasions.

\- Tes pompons ? répéta Connie en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est une Private Joke entre Armin et moi, dit Marco avec tranquillité. »

Armin, lui, venait de comprendre ce que devait penser Connie et il fit de son mieux mais sans grand succès pour ne pas virer écarlate. Un peu de sérieux. Il n'y avait rien de raisonnable là-dedans. Il avait bien mieux à penser que son orientation sexuelle et ce que Connie pouvait en dire.

« Regarde Jean, glissa Reiner à Armin, on dirait un chien perdu. »

Il s'était attablé avec d'autres élèves de leur classe et surveillait Marco du coin de l'œil en faisant mine de suivre leur discussion. On lisait ses émotions très clairement. Un peu comme Eren. Armin détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il mit quelques temps à se rendre compte de la nature du pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait. Une espèce de jalousie. Le même genre que quand Mikasa et Eren s'éloignaient de lui. Il avait peur de l'abandon. Typique d'un orphelin. Il avait parfois l'impression que Jean et lui pouvait être amis et il s'entendait naturellement très bien avec Marco mais... Marco s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. C'était Jean et Marco qui comptaient. Lui, il n'était « spécial » pour personne. Annie s'intéressait à Eren à travers lui, les autres l'aimaient bien, sans plus.

Il secoua la tête. Que ses états d'âmes étaient agaçants. Ils le détournaient du reste.

Quel reste ? Une réussite académique certaine qui amènerait à... à une réussite professionnelle certaine ? Enfin s'il parvenait à vendre ses qualités à des employeurs plus sensibles à l'esbroufe qu'au réel talent.

Armin grimaça. Il pensait vraiment comme une drama queen. On se serait cru dans une de ces séries narrées à la première personne sur les problèmes d'une adolescente jouée par une actrice de trente ans.

« Eh Armin, t'as presque fini mais tu nous attends qu'on déjeune ensemble ! dit soudain Eren en surgissant derrière lui.

\- Oh... oui... si un pion ne me vire pas, hésita Armin, ça s'est bien passé avec le prof ?

\- Oui, il m'a autorisé à rendre un devoir supplémentaire et si la note est supérieure, ce sera celle qui sera retenue. Mais je t'en dis plus après, on va se servir, dit-il en désignant Mikasa qui l'attendait un pas plus loin. »

Elle adressa un de ses rares sourire à Armin. Elle se réjouissait pour Eren. Un rien suffisait à l'enflammer celui-là. Il fonctionnait simplement. Ce devait être plus agréable de vivre de cette façon. Sans calculer.

Comme Bertolt, Reiner et Connie avaient fini, ils quittèrent la table. Sasha, elle, avait encore ses desserts à finir. Mikasa vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et Eren en face à côté d'Armin.

« Il m'a redonné des documents sur la colonisation spatiale.

\- L'angle est différent du premier devoir je suppose, dit Armin, ou alors il s'agit encore de lister les avantages économiques, sociaux, les découvertes scientifiques et...

\- C'était ça qu'il fallait faire ? Ah ! J'avais vraiment pas vu où il voulait en venir. Non, là je dois parler des obstacles liés à la colonisation et les forces mises en place pour les contrer et je dois, je cite, « problématiser ».

\- A notre niveau « problématiser » est plus simple que ça n'y paraît, expliqua Armin, pas besoin de poser de question métaphysique, mets tes idées en vrac sur une feuille et voit à quelle question elles peuvent répondre.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose comme : « comment on embrigade les jeunesses terriennes dans une lutte qui ne les concerne pas puisque seules les classes les plus favorisées sont concernées par les satanés enjeux de cette satanée colonisation spatiale ? »

… Évidemment, il fallait qu'il revienne au problème de Cyber Titans. C'était presque rassurant. On retrouvait ce bon vieux Eren. Énervé et un brin paranoïaque. Par contre, s'il écrivait ça à un devoir censé rattraper son dernier échec, il courait à la catastrophe. Comment lui dire ça gentiment ?

« Eren, ce serait du hors sujet. Tu n'écris pas un article polémique, dit doucement Armin. »

Eren le fixa, puis éclata de rire :

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot dis ! Je sais bien que je ne peux pas écrire ça, je plaisantais. »

Armin sourit mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Il se demandait vraiment où en était Eren avec Cyber Titans et tout ça. C'était peut-être le moment pour lui poser franchement la question.

« Sasha, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue, tu te trompes. Repose ce soufflé au fromage, il est à Eren, lâcha alors Mikasa ce qui arracha un couinement de surprise à Sasha.

\- Elle peut l'avoir, j'ai pas faim, rétorqua Eren. »

Et une énième discussion à base de « arrête de me materner » et « tu n'es pas fichu prendre soin de toi tout seul» démarra. Sasha en profita pour filer avec leurs soufflés au fromage et Armin fut presque reconnaissant au pion qui lui ordonna de quitter le réfectoire parce qu'il avait fini.

Le match amical ne démarrait qu'à quinze heures, il alla donc travailler dans sa chambre, espérant qu'Eren repasserait par là pour discuter un peu seul avec lui. Seul Mylius remonta dans leur chambre et Armin l'aida à réviser ses répliques pour le club de théâtre qui, d'après Mylius, allait sans doute bientôt fermer parce qu'on favorisait les sports de façon honteuse ici. Cette discussion changea les idées d'Armin. Il était vrai qu'on cultivait au culte du corps généralisé dans leur établissement et dans le monde et il était, lui, génétiquement défavorisé. Il n'avait jamais pensé à questionner cette injustice. Quand il n'était pas encore focalisé sur Cyber Titans, Eren lui sortait parfois des lieux communs qui lui faisait quand même du bien. Des trucs comme « tu as aussi tes atouts et ils sont exceptionnels. » « tu es mauvais dans un domaine mais tu as de la valeur ailleurs, et une sacrée valeur ». Ce genre de lieu commun, même dits avec la sincérité d'Eren, en venaient à irriter Armin parfois. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce genre de choses et il devait dire que ça lui manquait.

Peu avant le match, Eren remonta chercher ses affaires de sport et Armin se rendit avec lui au gymnase sans trouver d'occasion d'évoquer sincèrement ses inquiétudes. Il faisait beau. Frais mais sec. Depuis peu, la rosée était une mince gelée. Armin adorait ouvrir ses fenêtres pour renifler l'air glacé du matin. Ça énervait Mylius comme Eren mais c'était son plaisir quotidien. Il savait qu'ils vivaient comme des primitifs à l'échelle de l'univers humain dans leur région mais il se demandait si on respirait un air si agréable dans les métropoles les plus avancées où il travaillerait sans doute plus tard. Au moins on ne sentait pas le purin à proximité des champs.

« Souhaite moi bonne chance, dit Eren à Armin en le laissant pour aller se changer.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu auras Mikasa dans ton équipe, dit Armin.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi toujours la ramener à Mikasa ! Je ne suis pas mauvais non plus, dit Eren en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule. »

Armin sourit et alla s'installer dans les gradins au premier rang. Quelques joueurs s'échauffaient déjà. Reiner, Bertolt et Annie étaient là, évidemment. Toujours prêts pour le sport. Il y avait d'autres internes Thomas, Franz, Samuel... Mikasa faisait des longueurs à foulées régulières talonnée par Ymir qui donnait l'air d'accomplir tout ça avec une nonchalance je m'en foutiste mais fixait les gradins, cherchant dieu sait quoi. Marco, qui s'étirait, fit signe à Armin et s'approcha pour lui parler.

« Merci de m'avoir parlé de ça, j'aime beaucoup l'ambiance. C'est très détendu.

\- Tu joues avec qui ? Vous avez déjà été répartis m'a dit Eren.

\- Equipe Reiner, contre Mikasa, Eren et Bertolt. Le prof a fait ça avec sérieux, il a évalué ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas pour avoir des niveaux équivalents. Ce sera serré. Mais c'est ça qui est dr... »

Marco se figea en fixant un point derrière Armin qui se retourna pour voir que Jean était entré dans le gymnase avec Christa et prenait place un peu plus haut. Jean croisa son regard, puis fixa Marco qui lui adressa un signe hésitant auquel il répondit d'un hochement de tête. Ils étaient ridicules. C'était embarrassant et, pire encore, Armin ressentit de nouveau l'insupportable aiguillon de la jalousie.

Un coup de sifflet retentit alors.

« Bon, faut que je file, dit Marco. »

Le match commença. Le handball n'était pas trop compliqué à suivre, Armin connaissait les règles, ils en avaient fait en E.P.S. Mais... bon, c'était du sport qui ne requérait pas un haut niveau de stratégie surtout dans ce cadre amical, n'en déplaise aux aficionados et Armin s'ennuya rapidement. De toute façon, c'était couru, l'équipe Mikasa l'emporterait. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Il regretta de ne pas avoir emmené de livre et observa ses amis en détail pour se réveiller. Tâchant de tirer des conclusions des détails qu'il constatait. Bertolt suait vraiment plus que la moyenne. Le dos de son maillot était noir, humide, collé à sa peau. Il était vraiment trop grand pour son âge. C'était peut-être lié. Armin se remémora des ouvrages liés à la médecine, à la puberté et aux pathologies bénignes qu'il avait lues. Il ne se rappelait rien de pertinent. Peut-être le stress aussi ? Mikasa donnait l'impression que tout était si facile. C'était déprimant. A côté, Eren avait beau avoir gagné en endurance, il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il constata à sa grande surprise qu'Ymir était vraiment douée aussi même si elle faisait consciemment tout pour ne pas se mettre en avant et lésait même son équipe par moment ce qui irritait fortement Reiner qui prenait le jeu avec beaucoup de sérieux. Marco, lui, était l'équipier parfait. Il semblait observer le jeu du même point de vue qu'Armin et savait toujours où se placer pour être utile au moment opportun. Il se démarquait avec aisance mais ne la jouait pas perso comme Eren et était aussi très efficace en défense. Il n'avait pas un physique si remarquable quand on regardait rapidement, Marco. Il n'avait pas les épaules de Reiner, la taille de Bertolt ou le regard d'Eren, mais il semblait remarquablement équilibré. Grand mais pas trop, plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait quand il était habillé mais néanmoins svelte. Le seul détail vraiment mémorable, c'était ses taches de rousseur qui couraient même sur ses jambes et bras nus. Il portait un short un peu petit. Il avait arrêté le Handball, il n'avait pas dû le remettre depuis longtemps il avait un peu grandi. Ça ne laissait pas grande place à l'imagination mais il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Quelques filles dont l'insupportable Hitch devait lui lancer des remarques mais elles étaient à l'opposée d'Armin dans les gradins. Et en tous cas, Marco ne s'en formalisait pas.

De toute façon, que pouvaient-elles dire de méchant ? Le pire qu'on puisse imaginer était « Marco, on te voit »... mais qu'est-ce qu'on voyait ? Qu'il était incroyablement beau, équilibré, sain et qu'en prime, il était gentil, à l'aise avec les autres, d'une patience d'ange et...

Et fallait-il que Jean soit idiot pour l'avoir envoyé paître !

Armin en était là dans ses réflexions. Les pensées embrumées par l'ennui, il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder trop loin mais sa conscience était trop endormie pour l'alerter. La réalité se chargea de le ramener sur terre, une balle sortit du terrain et vint s'abattre avec violence sur sa tête. Il tomba en arrière en poussant un cri pathétique. Quelle idée de se mettre au premier rang aussi ! Armin aurait dû savoir que c'était risqué.

Sous le choc, sa vision se troubla un bref instant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Marco était penché au dessus de lui.

« Je suis désolé Armin, elle m'a échappée, dit-il.

\- … OK, articula Armin.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air bien grave mais tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour être sûr, dit le prof de sport penché également sur lui. »

Christa qui s'était approchée, toujours prête à s'inquiéter et rendre service, se proposa pour l'accompagner. Marco aida Armin à se lever en le tirant doucement par le bras. Armin chancela un peu, heurtant son buste humide de sueur. Son odeur était bizarrement pas désagréable mais c'était... Il était dans un drôle d'état.

« On reprend ! cria le professeur en accompagnant sa déclaration d'un strident coup de sifflet. »

Marco jeta un dernier regard soucieux à Armin en pressant son épaule avec bienveillance avant de filer sur le terrain dans son ridicule petit short. C'était trop... cliché. Armin fronça les sourcils et suivit Christa hors du gymnase.


	19. Mise en quarantaine

Lundi, Jean avait été accueilli par un froid glacial lorsqu'il avait salué Sasha et Connie. Heureusement, il restait Armin auprès duquel il se laissa tomber pendant le cours. Ce dernier se comportait comme à l'ordinaire alors que crétin et crétine continuaient de faire la gueule durant la pause déjeuner et l'ignorait superbement quand il tentait de l'ouvrir, Jean commença à se poser de sérieuses questions. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux ? Il fallut que Christa lui passe le sel depuis la table derrière eux pour qu'il puisse entamer son steak. Ils refusaient purement et simplement d'admettre son existence. Ils lui faisaient la gueule comme des élèves de primaire.

« Vous savez, que je dispose d'oreilles et vous de bouches, à priori ce serait plus simples si vous me disiez ce qui va pas, leur lança Jean, excédé, avant d'aller reposer son plateau auquel il avait à peine touché. »

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le babillage perpétuel des deux imbéciles allait lui manquer. En plus Mikasa, Armin et Eren étaient allés s'asseoir avec Marco, Bertolt et Reiner, il n'avait donc pas d'autre alternative que ces deux là. Plutôt que de manger avec deux murs de froideur, il préféra partir. La vie était quand même bien plus simple avec des amis mais Jean n'était manifestement pas très doués pour les garder. Merde. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si Marco...

Bah.

En tous cas, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter une pareille attitude de la part de Sasha et Connie. Il avait refusé de leur donner son nom d'invocateur sur LoL au prétexte qu'il ne jouait pas avec n'importe qui mais bon, ils avaient eu l'air de deviner qu'il disait ça parce qu'il était nul. Ils étaient parfois plus malins qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Ou pas ? Non... Ça ne devait pas être ça. Jean savait qu'il était très doué pour blesser les autres. Il le faisait malgré lui. Il énervait les gens. Il était trop franc, trop rude. Mais là, vraiment il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa mise à l'écart.

Il s'assit avec Armin le reste de la journée même si ce rapprochement sembla déplaire à Eren qui leur jetait des regards noirs. Plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée d'ailleurs. Jean les entendit en discuter par hasard à travers les douches. Ils n'étaient pas gênés ces deux-là. Le manque d'intimité semblait habituellement embarrasser Armin mais avec Eren, ils étaient pour ainsi dire frères, et se parlaient donc très naturellement alors qu'ils se frottaient la peau parfaitement à poil et seulement séparés l'un de l'autre par une mince cloison. Jean, qui attendait son tour dans le brouhaha de l'heure de pointe, prêta attention à leur échange absolument pas discret après avoir entendu son nom mentionné.

« Ce que je dis, fit Eren dont Jean reconnut la serviette qui pendait sur la cloison, un horrible truc troué avec un dessin très laid d'oncle Picsou, c'est que je vois pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec un type pareil. Déjà que tu lui as proposé de faire l'exposé avec nous. Je vais finir par croire que toi aussi t'as un faible pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu le détestes que ce doit être mon cas, dit très calmement Armin, Aïe ! Saleté de savon.

\- T'es incapable de prendre soin de toi mon pauvre.

\- Eren, si Mikasa n'était pas là tu sais très bien que toi comme moi serions mort une dizaine de fois. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Eren éclata de rire. Ca surprit Jean. Il était donc capable d'autres émotions que la colère perpétuelle.

« Tu marques un point. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as pas l'instinct de conservation. Combien de fois t'as provoqué des grosses brutes en répondant à leur menaces par des mots compliqués.

\- Eren, en matière d'instinct de conservation, je ne pense pas que tu aies de leçon à me don...

\- Laisse moi finir ! Tu l'as bien vu, Tête de Cheval est un con...

\- Tout est relatif.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il s'en sort mieux que toi en cours.

\- Ça veut rien dire... Et puis je pensais... C'est un con dans ses relations. T'as bien vu ce que Marco a dit. Alors tu ne devrais pas le laisser t'approcher...

\- Marco n'a rien dit qui prouve qu'il était l'infâme personnage que tu décris, dit sentencieusement Armin qui devait être en train de se sécher car il avait attrapé sa serviette (un truc grisâtre aussi usé que celle d'Eren), et je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait qu'on lui fasse la gueule en représaille.

\- Ca c'est parce qu'il est trop gentil. Moi je suis d'accord avec Sasha et Connie, Jean mérite...

\- Cette histoire ne nous concerne pas et c'est à Marco de décider. Dépêche-toi si tu veux que je t'aide en sciences, je t'attends dans la chambre. »

Voyant qu'Armin allait sortir, Jean poussa Samuel pour s'engouffrer dans une autre cabine qui venait de se libérer. Manque de chance, alors que la manœuvre visait à échapper aux deux autres afin qu'ils ne se doutent pas qu'il avait entendu toute la conversation, Samuel trahit sa présence en beuglant :

« Putain Kirschtein ! T'as le cul moisi pour qu'une douche soit aussi urgente ? »

Charmant. Jean ferma la porte derrière lui en priant pour que le cri n'ait pas attiré l'attention des deux autres et lança la douche après s'être déshabillé aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Il remit en ordre les éléments dont il disposait à présent. Manifestement, Marco avait parlé à la soirée. Qu'avait-il dit au juste ? Armin avait relativisé les propos d'Eren en expliquant qu'il n'avait pas, à proprement parler, dit du mal de Jean, mais néanmoins, ils devaient être au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Marco et lui.

Mais de quel droit l'avait-il révélé ? Jean lui en voulait maintenant. C'était privé ! Et ça ne concernait pas que lui. Il laissa l'eau couler en trombes sur ses épaules. C'était froid à présent mais il s'en fichait. Il était furieux. Cet imbécile avait tout déballé après un verre de trop. Quel crétin. Il allait l'entendre.

Et en même temps, avait-il vraiment envie d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur eux ?

Jean tâcha de sa calmer en s'essuyant. Il faisait vraiment froid et il tremblait comme une feuille. Non. Ca ne valait pas le coup de s'énerver et d'aller faire une scène. Ce serait encore pire. Et puis Marco... c'était vraiment bizarre de le penser mais il souffrait à cause de lui cet idiot. Jean savait bien qu'il n'avait pas à se reprocher de ne pas pouvoir lui retourner ses sentiments mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Marco de les ressentir. C'était irrationnel.

Il soupira, s'habilla et décida d'aller faire un tour dehors pour éclaircir ses pensées et éviter la promiscuité de ses camarades. Il ne savait pas exactement qui était au courant ne tenait pas à faire face à la froideur de Connie en tous cas. Alors qu'il descendait et passait devant le dortoir des filles, il entendit qu'on l'appelait :

« Eh canasson ! »

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Les poings serrés, il se retourna et fit face à Ymir. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas flanquée de Christa tiens. Il desserra ses poings mais garda les dents serrés. Il ne connaissait pas ses filles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait. Marco lui avait dit à elle aussi ? C'était pas possible.

« C'est toi que Marco aime bien ? Ce garçon a décidément des goûts de chiottes mais il suffit de regarder ses cardigans pour le comprendre.

\- Sympa, grimaça Jean, je te demande ce que ta copine Christa trouve à une hommasse à la face grêlée ? »

C'était sorti tout seul. Jean était vraiment énervé. Pendant un instant, il regretta ses paroles. Ymir était vraiment impressionnante dans son genre. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle éclata de rire et s'approcha de lui :

« Viens Tête de Cheval, je connais un coin pour fumer.

\- Sans façon. J'ai vraiment pas envie que tu m'enfumes.

\- Tu fumes pas ? Tu serais pourtant du genre à rouler d'autres trucs que du tabac toi avec ta tête de mauvais garçon. Bon je m'abstiendrai pour toi princesse mais j'insiste pour qu'on discute un peu. On a des trucs à se dire.

\- Je crois pas non. »

Jean accéléra le pas mais elle continuait de le suivre :

« Je te dis que si ! »

Ils croisèrent quelques élèves et Jean essaya de la semer dans la foule qui remontait du réfectoire mais dès qu'il en émergea en prenant le couloir vers la cour intérieure, il la vit surgir juste devant lui. Elle était rapide. Elle lui adressa un sourire effrayant. Son regard était tellement dur. Jean fut surpris de le trouver étrangement similaire au sien... quelque part. Il soupira, croisa les bras, et s'adossa au mur. On entendait les échos du réfectoire. La porte vitrée leur dévoilait une cour quasi déserte (seule était visible la silhouette d'Annie qui devait faire sa course du soir). La lune était voilée et les lumières des fenêtres éclairaient à peine les bancs abandonnés et les buissons rachitiques, faisant briller l'humidité d'une pluie qui avait cessé dans l'après midi.

Jean leva les yeux vers Ymir. Elle avait adopté la même position que lui contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Si Marco est pédé, commença-t-elle d'une voix calme, moi tu m'appellerais comment ? Gouinasse ? »

Jean jura et détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter.

« Tu sais, Christa, elle est pas sûre non plus et quand je lui ai dit que je voulais pas être seulement son amie je pense que ça l'a aussi effrayée. Mais même si je sais pas si elle voudra un jour ce que moi je veux, en attendant, elle me fuit pas comme une lâche. »

Jean serra les dents. Un lâche. C'était dit.

« Le souci c'est que t'es pas une Christa. Tu serais plutôt comme moi hein ? Tu rejettes les gens avant qu'ils ne te rejettent et tu frappes à peine quelqu'un lève la main sans attendre de savoir si cette personne voulait pas simplement te faire signe ou t'enlacer.

\- Voilà qu'on fait dans la métaphore poétique, grommela Jean.

\- T'es pas le dernier pour te la jouer et prendre des poses canasson. »

Elle était dure. Mais Jean se détendait presque malgré lui. Elle avait quelque chose d'étrangement bienveillant malgré la rudesse de ses mots. Jean tâchait de soutenir son regard qu'elle gardait imperturbable. Elle était osseuse, anguleuse et son sourire tranchait comme une lame mais elle exhalait malgré tout et surtout malgré elle une espèce de tendresse mélancolique. Jean n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi. Après un silence, il osa lui demander :

« Comment tu fais pour être avec elle alors que tu veux plus qu'elle ne veut ? »

Elle eut un ricanement triste.

« Ça, ça me regarde et c'est pas son problème. Si je peux gérer et qu'elle peut gérer alors tout roule. Je vais pas la violer. »

Jean sourit. Elle avait deviné où il voulait en venir.

« Bon, j'ai la dalle et Christa m'attend. Si tu veux te joindre à nous magne toi mais garde en tête que c'est exceptionnel ! Je ne mangerai pas tous les jours avec une tête de cheval sous le nez alors dépêche toi de te rabibocher avec l'autre béni oui oui si tu veux pas manger seul comme un chiot perdu.

\- T'es une vraie connasse, grommela Jean qui lui emboîta cependant le pas.

\- Merci du compliment. »

Christa fit signe à Ymir dès qu'elle l'aperçut. A cette heure-ci, le réfectoire était presque vide. Ça allait bientôt fermer. Jean se dépêcha et s'installa donc avec les deux filles qui s'avérèrent plutôt drôles. Christa se révélait quand elle était avec Ymir. Elle n'hésitait pas à la réprimander et à la contredire, faisant là preuve de plus d'audace qu'il n'aurait imaginé de la part de la petite blonde un peu niaise qu'il imaginait jusque là qu'elle était. Christa était vraiment incroyablement jolie. Elle faisait beaucoup d'effet aux garçons. Jean lui-même avait dû faire quelques blagues de mauvais goût sur elle dans les vestiaires pour faire bonne mesure. Ce n'était pas bien mé savaient de toute façon qu'elle était inaccessible, Christa. Elle n'était pas simplement jolie, elle avait une sorte d'aura étrange. Sa douceur cachait quelque chose de plus puissant et impressionnant. Ça intriguait Jean qui devenait encore plus gauche que d'habitude en sa compagnie. Enfin, elle ne lui faisait pas l'effet de Mikasa mais bon, personne ne lui faisait cet effet là. Son cerveau se liquéfiait littéralement quand elle était à proximité et tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche devenait incroyablement stupide.

Le lendemain, constatant que Connie et Sasha le battaient toujours froid, Jean tâcha de sympathiser avec d'autres garçons de sa classe. De loin, au réfectoire et aux récréations, il surveillait Marco du coin de l'oeil. Il savait qu'Ymir avait raison et qu'il devait cesser de l'éviter. C'était ridicule. Mais après deux semaines, c'était compliqué de l'approcher. Il en trouva l'occasion le mercredi après midi. C'est Ymir elle-même qui vint vers lui pendant le petit déjeuner et lui lâcha sans même un bonjour :

« Je joue cet aprème. Un match de handball amical tu sais. Je n'apprécierais pas que tu ne viennes pas m'encourager.

\- Eh ! Depuis quand vous êtes amis ? s'écria Sasha qui derrière Ymir lui... portait son plateau ? »

Jean n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que ça mais Ymir semblait avoir un drôle d'arrangement avec Sasha depuis peu et on avait donc vu Sasha lui rendre de nombreux services en dépit du bon sens.

« Je t'ai pas sonné patate. Bref, le match, tu viens, compris canasson ? »

Jean voulut questionner Ymir mais elle était déjà repartie. Sasha s'attarda un instant et jeta à Jean son regard le plus noir avant qu'Ymir ne lui crie de se dépêcher. Qu'avait-elle fait pour devenir ainsi l'esclave personnelle d'Ymir ? Jean se le demandait. Il trouvait ça presque drôle.

« En fait, lui dit Christa sur le chemin du gymnase où ils se rendaient pour assister au match, à la soirée pour l'anniversaire d'Armin, c'était Sasha qui se chargeait de la nourriture. Elle a prétendu qu'elle avait acheté ses stocks mais en vérité elle les a volés en cuisine. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'argent et elle en a honte, tu sais. La pauvre. Du coup j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la couvrir quand on nous a questionnés et Mikasa et Ymir aussi sauf qu'Ymir a décidé d'en profiter pour la forcer à nous rendre des services. J'ai bien essayé de la dissuader mais c'est Ymir. »

Malgré son ton désapprobateur, en prononçant la dernière phrase, Christa arborait une expression de tendresse amusée. Jean songea que, peut-être, elle était en train de changer d'avis. Ca lui fit drôle. Il ne s'intéressait pas de cette façon aux autres d'habitude. Les relations qu'ils avaient entre eux, c'était... bah c'était là. Pas besoin d'analyser et de tergiverser sur ce qu'un tel ressentait pour une telle. C'était une sacrée perte de temps.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le gymnase, il fut aussitôt submergé par une odeur de sueur et de caoutchouc. Il se sentit parcouru d'un frisson d'excitation. Peut-être qu'il s'inscrirait aux prochains match s'ils jouaient à des sports dans lesquels il était bon. Il aimait bien la compétition et n'était pas mauvais en foot et en baseball. Suivant Christa, il prit place dans les gradins et là... son regard tomba sur Marco.

Seulement vêtu d'un maillot et d'un short absolument ridicules pour sa taille (il avait dû les emprunter à Micha c'était pas possible !) il discutait avec Armin. Il se figea en l'apercevant. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Jean savait qu'il était écarlate. Il espérait qu'à cette distance, Marco ne pouvait pas le voir. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe hésitant. En levant le bras, il dévoila son ventre. Il n'avait pas les abdos de Mikasa mais...

Mais pourquoi Jean regardait son ventre ? Il hocha la tête pour répondre à son salut et s'assit en détournant les yeux aussitôt. Christa eut la décence de ne pas faire de commentaire. Furieux, Jean chercha Ymir des yeux. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Elle avait tout planifié. Peut-être même était-elle responsable de la petitesse des vêtements de Marco. Elle avait dû piquer son linge et le faire rétrécir et...

Bon, là il allait peut-être un peu loin. En tous cas il allait falloir qu'il parle à Marco après ça. Qu'il le félicite peut-être ? Encore fallait-il qu'il joue bien mais Jean devait admettre qu'il s'en sortait carrément. Il lui avait caché ce talent. Il n'était pas exceptionnel comme Mikasa qui bougeait d'une façon surhumaine et subjuguait tout le monde, mais il semblait toujours à sa place, attentif et concentré. Mais cette tenue !

Pour ne pas être confronté plus longtemps au paquet de Marco, Jean se concentra sur Mikasa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. C'était toujours aussi impressionnant. Elle avait un tel sens de son corps et de l'espace. Toujours gracieuse, vive et forte et acérée et...

Et Marco qui peinait à lui reprendre la balle commençait à avoir des taches de sueur un peu partout et c'était vraiment embarrassant de voir ça mais Jean n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs. Il bougeait assez bien quand même. De bons appuis et une véritable précision même si, une certaine lenteur.

Le match se déroula sans anicroche à l'exception de la balle qu'Armin se prit dans la tête. Christa abandonna d'ailleurs Jean pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Marco qui avait envoyé la balle fatidique s'était approché des gradins. Son regard croisa encore celui de Jean et il lui adressa un sourire embarrassé mais chaleureux. Jean y répondit par automatisme.

Comme Christa n'était pas revenue, il attendit Ymir à la fin du match (qui avait gagné ? Aucune idée mais il fallait qu'il lui dise deux mots !) Seulement, Marco fut plus rapide qu'elle et c'est lui qui rejoignit Jean qui, adossé à une vitre du gymnase, tâchait d'avoir l'air dégagé.

« Eh ! dit Marco.

\- Eh, dit Jean. »

Marco avait une tenue décente à présent mais ses cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche qu'il avait prise et gouttaient sur son col. Il avait dû se dépêcher. Il s'était mal séché. L'idiot. Il allait attraper froid. Il avait déjà le bout du nez rougi par le froid. Il sentait le gel douche. Un truc frais pour hommes qu'il avait dû emprunter car Jean avait remarqué qu'il préférait les trucs fruités pour filles quand il était venu chez lui.

« C'est gentil d'être venu voir... tu... heu... comptes participer la prochaine fois ? demanda Marco. »

Jean allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer le nez rouge et les taches d'humidité sur le col et cette odeur de mec et il se rendit soudain compte que son cerveau venait de se liquéfier.


	20. Comme des chaussettes

Le silence entre eux s'éternisait. Marco se demandait s'il avait bien fait de venir parler à Jean. Il était sans doute trop tôt. Enfin, ils avaient déjà échangé quelques mots et ça avait été atrocement gênant mais là, Jean était venu le voir. Enfin... non, il était venu au match mais Marco était certain qu'il l'avait un peu regardé. Ce qui ne voulait évidemment pas dire qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de lui par magie. Les hétéros qui deviennent homosexuels à cause d'un match de Handball, ça n'arrivait que dans de mauvais pornos... sûrement... Marco n'avait jamais osé en regarder sur l'ordinateur familial.

« Ça va Jean ? hésita finalement Marco.

\- Tu vas attraper froid mec, grommela soudain Jean, t'es trempé. »

Marco réalisa qu'il avait effectivement un peu froid. Il s'était à peine essuyé au sortir de la douche, espérant que Jean soit resté après le match, il s'était précipité pour lui parler. C'était ridicule. Il rit bêtement.

« Bah non, je suis Saint Marco, les saints ne tombent pas malades.

\- Il faut que tu rentres, maugréa Jean en évitant son regard que Marco cherchait désespérément à capter. »

Que « tu » rentres. Marco se sentit un peu peiné.

« T'as sans doute raison, dit-il en s'écartant pour rentrer vers le bâtiment de l'internat.

\- On va prendre un café, dit Jean en lui emboîtant le pas, sérieux, tu te débrouilles pas si mal mais au prochain match je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si je joue aussi. »

Il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Marco lui sourit.

« On sera peut-être du même bord. »

Il y eut un bref silence et Marco réalisa soudain ce que pouvait impliquer ses paroles. Jean avait les yeux fixés sur le sol, plongé dans un embarras manifeste. Mince.

« Je veux dire... dans la même équipe. Peut-être qu'on jouera dans la même équipe et qu'on sera pas l'un contre l'autre... »

Non que l'idée d'être contre Jean soit fondamentalement déplaisante mais ça Marco se garda bien de le verbaliser. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre encore Jean. C'était pathétique. Les autres... Tout le monde lui assurait qu'il valait mieux que ça et que ce n'était pas la peine de s'obstiner mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait être proche de Jean. Même si ça signifiait ne se contenter que de son amitié.

Ils s'assirent dans la petite kitchenette mise à disposition des internes. Ils croisèrent Sasha qui avait préparé deux tasses de thé. Quand elle vit Jean et Marco, elle poussa un glapissement de surprise :

« Mais vous êtes réconciliés ! Génial ! T'as l'air méchant mais en vrai c'est dur de te faire la gueule Jambon, dit-elle à Jean en lui tapotant la tête, bon je file, faut que j'amène ça à Ymir et Christa. »

Et elle fila, laissant Marco et Jean seuls dans la pièce. Jean se laissa tomber sur un siège, détournant le regard. Il n'avait pas ôté sa veste. Marco commença doucement à enlever la sienne et se dirigea vers la bouilloire pour la remplir.

« Sasha te faisait la gueule ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Oui, dit Jean après une hésitation, d'après ce que j'ai compris, quelqu'un lui a dit que je t'avais fait quelque chose de déplaisant et elle s'est sentie obligée de procéder à des représailles. Je suppose que ça partait d'une bonne attention. »

Marco se retourna vers Jean et le fixa avec gravité. Jean lui rendit son regard mais il semblait toujours réticent. Fuyant.

« Désolé, murmura Marco, j'avais un peu bu et j'ai raconté... Ca va ? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils...

\- T'inquiète, dit Jean, j'en ai vu d'autres, je vais pas pleurer parce que Patate et Tête de nœud me font la gueule.

\- Connie aussi...

\- Et Eren... mais ça, ça changeait pas trop de d'habitude. Tout le monde t'aime bien et a pris ton parti. Manifestement, je suis le grand méchant de l'histoire, dit Jean avec un sourire bravache.

\- Je ne voulais pas, chuchota Marco.

\- T'y es pour rien. Personne ne peut résister à Saint Marco. »

Personne sauf Jean manifestement. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils avaient partagé la même pensée car ils se détournèrent aussitôt. Marco mit l'eau à chauffer.

« Eh, dit Jean, il était à Micha le short que tu portais ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pendant le match. Ce truc laissait pas grande place à l'imagination.

\- Quoi ? Oh non, s'écria Marco en rougissant, je pensais que ça irait, je mettais encore ça en sport l'an dernier mais j'ai pris vingt centimètres cet été et... »

Jean était plié en deux par l'hilarité. Il avait même les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était ni charitable ni intelligent mais Marco ne put s'empêcher d'être rassuré par cette démonstration de légèreté alors il surjoua un peu sa panique :

« On voyait vraiment tout ? C'est pas vrai !

\- Disons que seule une feuille de vigne cache moins de choses.

\- Non... Et tout le monde l'a vu !

\- Ouaip. D'autant plus que tu ne t'es pas ménagé.

\- Je me rendais pas compte...

\- Sérieusement ? Je m'étonne que tu aies pu seulement bouger dans un truc aussi serré.

\- Ah ! Arrête ! Je veux pas y penser.

Après cela, Jean taquina Marco à plusieurs reprises sur son short. Ils recommencèrent à se voir comme avant sans évoquer sérieusement ce qui s'était passé. Ça suffisait à Marco... d'une certaine façon. Il préférait du moins cette situation à la gêne qui les avait séparé jusqu'alors. Il raconta à Reiner leur « réconciliation » alors qu'ils s'occupaient de leur linge à la laverie un week-end. Ils étaient seuls à part une femme de ménage qui mettait les draps à laver. Marco put s'épancher sur sa joie de retrouver son ami. Mais Reiner tempéra ses ardeurs en lui assénant qu'il faudrait qu'ils finissent par en parler. Que les choses soient claires. Mais Marco ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

« Il est revenu, lui assura Reiner, vous êtes liés comme les chaussettes de cet idiot de Bertolt. Combien de fois faudra que je lui dise de pas les attacher pour les laver ! Mais il a peur de les perdre... Enfin bref, t'as plus rien à craindre à ce stade alors arrête de le ménager. C'est pas lui qui mettra le sujet sur le tapis, il a beau faire le fanfaron, il est plutôt lâche. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu le connais pas comme moi. Il est vraiment...

\- C'est ce qu'on dit à ses parents quand on sort avec un mauvais garçon, l'interrompit Reiner.

\- Faut arrêter avec ça. Jean n'est pas méchant. Il aboie mais il ne mord pas.

\- C'est ce que je disais, un lâche, dit tranquillement Reiner.

\- T'es vraiment pas cool, soupira Marco, j'y peux rien si je suis amoureux. Je te demande, moi, ce que tu trouves à Bertolt. Je veux dire, il est gentil mais il n'est pas très éloquent. »

Reiner se figea dans sa séparation méticuleuse du blanc et des couleurs. Il éclata de rire :

« Jean a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi Marco. Tu es carrément méchant là ! Et puis ce n'est pas la même chose pour Bertolt. Je suis pas amoureux de mon meilleur ami, moi hein, désolé !

\- Tu ne cours pas après les filles pourtant. Tu serais pas un peu pédé aussi? dit Marco avec un sourire rassuré, constatant que Reiner n'avait pas mal pris sa saute d'humeur (il n'aimait pas qu'on critique Jean.)

\- Détrompe toi. Je cours aussi après les filles. Je ne suis pas insensible au charme de Christa. Et Bertolt lui, il a un faible assez violent pour Annie si tu veux tout savoir mais je compte sur toi pour rester discret à ce sujet.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, dit Marco en refermant sa machine à laver, mais au fait, les autres n'ont pas trop insisté sur notre réconciliation et à part des gloussements de Sasha et Connie, on a eu droit à aucune question gênante depuis notre réconciliation à Jean et moi... Je suppose que tu n'y es pas pour rien. »

Reiner prit également le temps de mettre sa machine en marche avant de se tourner vers Marco et de lui tapoter l'épaule :

« J'ai fait le nécessaire pour que les jeunots ne gâchent pas tout. »

Marco frissonna malgré lui. Le nécessaire. Reiner était parfois un peu effrayant.

Dans Cyber Titans, les choses devenaient sérieuses et les équipes de la manœuvre en croix avaient été dissolues pour travailler de nouvelles figures. Marco était enthousiaste. Après quelques semaines, il en était venu à accomplir la première manœuvre à la perfection avec son équipe et commençait à prendre une réelle aisance dans son chasseur. Son gabarit qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprivoiser (poussée de croissance estivale) était son point faible. Il lui fallait du temps pour apprendre les mouvements là où des gens comme Annie, Connie et Ymir plus légers et agiles, comprenaient plus vite quoi faire. Mais comme Reiner et Bertolt, les autres « grands », Marco compensait cette lenteur lorsqu'il s'agissait de dégainer et de stabiliser. Il tirait alors parti de son poids et savait parfaitement maintenir son chasseur quand d'autres achevaient la manœuvre en se laissant légèrement dériver. Marco avait conscience de la précision nécessaire. Il s'en sortait bien. Le travail d'équipe lui avait plu car il s'agissait d'équilibrer les forces et faiblesses des uns et des autres, d'observer. Ca avait été vraiment stimulant et son équipe en était venue à vraiment lui faire confiance. C'était agréable. Mais il devait admettre qu'il préférait s'entraîner seul sur les nouvelles figures d'esquive qu'ils travaillaient à présent individuellement. Il y avait moins de pression. La troisième phase viserait à combiner esquive et travaux de groupe mais ils étaient seuls pour le moment et apprenaient à maîtriser la chute après avoir dégainé, puis la remontée ainsi que des déplacements plus acrobatiques. Ça se compliquait et ceux qui n'étaient pas parvenus à se mettre à niveau pour la manœuvre en croix étaient déjà loin derrière. Marco avait l'impression de surnager mais de plus en plus d'élèves venaient lui demander des conseils. En réalité. Il était devenu assez bon.

Jean aussi d'ailleurs. L'avantage de ces entraînements était qu'ils pouvaient aussi travailler ensemble durant la simulation. Au fil des semaines, les élèves avaient en effet appris à se repérer les uns les autres. Durant les évaluations en fin de cours, ils s'observaient et distinguaient les infimes variations d'un chasseur à l'autre. Ces différences poussaient le réalisme jusqu'à l'absurde mais c'était pratique et Marco n'avait pas envie de se poser de question. Il savait que le chasseur de Jean avait le nez très abîmé suite à des heurts en série avec celui d'Eren et il le rejoignait dès qu'il pouvait pour qu'ils volent côtes à côtes. Jean était vraiment très bon pour les manœuvres d'esquive. Il était plus léger que Marco mais avait également un bon sens de l'équilibre ce qui lui permettait de se déplacer d'une façon extrêmement fluide. La conscience qu'il avait de son environnement lui permettait aussi de garder une grande précision lors des loopings et vrilles qu'ils effectuaient parfois. Néanmoins, malgré son côté fanfaron et contrairement à Eren, Connie et Sasha qui s'en sortait pourtant assez bien également, il ne prenait jamais de risques inutiles. La seule à le dépasser était Mikasa, évidemment. Mais cette partie de la simulation lui permettait vraiment de briller. Marco était admiratif. A la fin de ce cours pour montrer l'exemple, d'ailleurs, Shadis demanda d'ailleurs à Mikasa et Jean de tenter une nouvelle manœuvre à deux. Ils s'en sortirent avec succès, évidement, manoeuvrant habilement leurs deux chasseurs dans une spirale descendante avant de redresser au dernier moment. Marco ressentit une pointe de jalousie en les voyant déjà si synchronisés mais quand ils ôtèrent leurs casques, ça ne l'empêcha pas de féliciter Jean avec chaleur.

« Tu étais extraordinaire, lui dit-il, c'était spectaculaire ! »

Jean rougit, puis reprit une attitude plus assurée :

« Eh qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis brillant, dit-il avec un mouvement d'épaule qui se voulait frimeur mais qui, mal maîtrisé, s'avéra trop ample et le fit heurter le mur avec violence. »

Il déversa aussitôt un chapelet d'injures, maudissant les murs toujours trop près de lui. Marco avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire. C'est sur ces entrefaites que Mikasa arriva. C'était inhabituel. Marco regarda et vit qu'Eren et Armin étaient déjà partis. Elle avait dû les envoyer devant pour qu'Eren ne la voit pas parler avec Jean. Ce dernier se figea quand elle arriva face à son bureau. Tout en faisant mine de ramasser ses affaires, Marco les surveilla du coin de l'œil.

« Tu es assez bon, Jean, dit Mikasa, il faudra que tu donnes des trucs à Eren, moi je n'arrive jamais à lui expliquer.

\- Je veux bien mais il voudra pas écouter si ça vient de moi, assura Jean.

\- Peut-être que si si c'est pour s'améliorer dans ce truc, répondit Mikasa d'une voix calme, on verra. »

Et elle repartit aussitôt. L'échange s'était assez bien passé. Cela surprit presque Marco. Jusqu'à présent, Mikasa avait suffi à faire perdre à Jean tous ses moyens. Cette fois, il était resté parfaitement calme. Cela n'avait sans doute rien de comparable, mais Marco ne put s'empêcher de penser que son compliment à lui avait fait plus d'effet."

* * *

 **Chers lecteurices :P**

Je crois que j'ai un peu de retard dans les ràr et je m'en excuse. Ça va venir les gens. Sinon, brace yourself... vous vous en doutez, ça va commencer à devenir sérieux staffaire :D


	21. Cinquième roue

A la fin du cours d'option informatique, cette semaine, Shadis annonça la date de l'examen final qui aurait lieu avant les vacances d'hiver. Le reste de l'année serait donc plus tranquille. Ce cours ne manquerait pas à Armin qui n'avait plus la nausée mais restait très médiocre. Cependant, il savait que d'autres camarades s'étaient vraiment passionnés pour Cyber Titans. Il avait hâte que ça se termine. Il gardait en tête le soupçons d'Eren même s'il ne réagissait pas en conséquence et le cours le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. A côté, les manœuvres d'esquive où Jean excellaient avaient éveillé l'esprit de compétition d'Eren et, mis en duo avec Reiner, il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour se maintenir au niveau de son partenaire et accessoirement sans doute, être aussi bon que Jean même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Ce n'était pas encore ça mais il progressait. En cours aussi d'ailleurs, depuis qu'Armin avait rappelé à Eren que Jean s'en sortait mieux que lui, il s'était plongé avec plus de passion que jamais dans les devoirs. Ça faisait presque peur mais c'était payant. Les profs le complimentaient fréquemment sur ses progrès. Avec ça, Annie continuait de l'entraîner en dehors des cours au grand déplaisir de Mikasa qu'Armin n'avait jamais vue si énervée. Elle était habituellement si imperturbable. Ce matin là, après avoir passé la nuit à tousser, Eren avait vu le verdict tomber. Il était malade et devait rester alité quelques jours. Ca l'avait évidemment mis en rage car il devait de fait rater un cours d'option informatique mais il était trop faible pour lutter. Mikasa passa évidemment toutes les pauses à son chevet à l'infirmerie et Armin l'accompagna pour donner ses notes de cours à un Eren qui somnolait plus qu'il n'écoutait. Le soir, alors qu'Armin leur cherchait une place dans le réfectoire, Mikasa traversa la salle pour se planter face à Annie et lui dire avec une terrible froideur :

« C'est déraisonnable de s'entraîner par un temps pareil. Eren est alité par ta faute. »

Il y eut un grand silence. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers les deux filles. Mikasa ne parlait pas fort mais elle en imposait. Puis Annie posa lentement sa fourchette et leva les yeux vers Mikasa :

« Il était consentant, je n'y suis pour rien. »

Armin se demandait si Mikasa avait conscience qu'Eren aurait probablement détesté être l'enjeu d'une stupide dispute entre elles. Sûrement pas mais qui pouvait dire avec Mikasa.

« Tu dois faire attention si tu l'entraînes, c'est ton élève et tu en es responsable.

\- Il est grand. Il fait ce qu'il veut, dit Annie. »

La tension était palpable et Armin entendit Daz chuchoter à son voisin : « tu mises sur qui si elles se castagnent ? » Heureusement, un pion plus réactif que d'ordinaire vint demander aux filles s'il y avait un problème et on en resta là. Armin s'installa avec Mikasa et ils mangèrent en silence. Mikasa ne prononça pas un mot du dîner.

Armin lui aurait bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risque que quoi que ce soit se passe puisqu'Eren avait actuellement la libido d'une éponge. Il pouvait témoigner de son indifférence et même mépris relatif face aux blagues grivoises de leurs camarades dans les vestiaires. Les filles et l'idée du sexe en général n'intéressait pas Eren. Il peinait même à le comprendre. Armin avait toujours pensé qu'ils avaient ça en commun.

Armin avait amené un livre pour se tenir compagnie. Il avait retrouvé au CDI l'ouvrage sur les animaux marins qu'Annie avait emprunté à la bibliothèque pendant les vacances. C'était assez intéressant. Malgré sa proximité relative avec la côte, Armin n'avait jamais vu la mer. A part les gens qui y résidaient toute l'année, la plage était réservée à une certaine élite à laquelle il n'appartenait pas. De toute façon, on ne risquait plus de croiser d'animaux marins près des côtes habitées. Les rares espèces rescapées étaient parquées dans des réserves.

Armin remonta seul dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à calmer Mikasa. Elle allait sans doute se défouler en s'entraînant dans sa chambre. Sasha qui dormait avec elle lui avait dit qu'elle boxait souvent le vide sans se soucier des autres ce qui lui avait valu un coup dans le nez une fois. Pauvre Sasha, depuis sa rapine pour sa veillée d'anniversaire, elle était devenue l'esclave personnelle d'Ymir qui menaçait de la dénoncer si jamais elle refusait de leur rendre service. Mais la situation était manifestement plus compliquée que ça. Un jour, avant les cours, Connie, irrité de voir Sasha courir partout lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne menaçait pas tout bêtement de raconter la veillée en elle-même aux pions ce qui menacerait aussi Ymir.

« C'est complètement idiot, avait dit Armin, ça signifierait condamner tout le groupe.

\- Et puis de toute façon, avait dit Sasha, j'aime bien traîner avec Ymir et Christa un peu...

\- Sérieux ? Tu aimes bien ce vieux laideron ? s'était écrié Connie qui n'appréciait vraiment pas Ymir qui le surnommait « nabot ».

\- Elle est moins méchante qu'elle en a l'air, avait simplement commenté Sasha. Et Christa compense. »

Armin s'allongea dans son lit et révisa ses cours quelques instants. C'était beaucoup plus rapide quand Eren n'était pas là mais il devait admettre que sa présence lui manquait. Il était à l'infirmerie cette nuit et ça devait profondément le vexer. Le pauvre garçon. Il ne supportait pas d'être faible et passait son temps à se pousser à bout. Ceci dit, Armin n'était pas franchement mieux il fallait l'admettre mais c'était pour d'autres raisons. Eren allait de l'avant, Armin, lui, luttait pour ne pas rester derrière. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau. Il avait quand même sa fierté. Quelque part. Il soupira, reprit son livre sur la faune marine qu'il acheva en quelques minutes. Il faudrait qu'il prenne un autre livre le lendemain. En attendant, il s'ennuyait. Mylius n'était pas là et ils n'avaient de toute façon pas grand chose à se dire. Il sortit donc de sa chambre avec quelques affaires visant à lui donner l'air d'un élève qui vient étudier si jamais il ne croisait personne en bas. A peine avait il refermé la porte qu'il eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Jean qui lui proposa de l'accompagner dans la salle commune. Armin accepta et lui emboîta le pas. Depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Marco, Jean et Armin ne se voyaient plus que dans le cadre du groupe qui s'était constitué autour de Reiner ou en cours où ils s'asseyaient toujours côtes à côtes. De fait, si, ils se voyaient souvent mais Jean n'avait plus vraiment besoin de sa compagnie. Il avait un ami qu'il rejoignait à la fin des cours et avec qui il passait ses pauses. Ils étaient moins collés tous les deux et passaient plus de temps avec les autres, conscients sans doute qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'isoler pour ne pas attirer de soupçons. Néanmoins ils restaient une paire, un duo. Comme Bertolt et Reiner, Sasha et Connie, Ymir et Christa et Eren et Mikasa. Armin était une cinquième roue du carrosse, quoi qu'il arrive. Parfois, quand Annie se joignait à eux, elle restait avec lui. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien ce qui déplaisait aussi à Mikasa mais dans une moindre mesure, il n'était pas Eren. Il avait le don pour s'entendre avec des gens qui déplaisaient à ses amis, Jean et Annie étaient probablement les pires fréquentations possibles aux yeux d'Eren et Mikasa. Annie avait un humour sombre très particulier qu'on pouvait prendre au sérieux au début ce qui était d'abord déstabilisant mais ça parlait beaucoup à Armin qui partageait avec elle un pessimisme trouble qu'il n'assumait pas et qu'il cachait mieux qu'elle. Il n'aimait pas être vu comme un enfant blond, poli et timide mais peinait à agir d'une autre façon que celle qu'on attendait de lui.

Jean aussi était parfois grinçant et sombre mais Armin se demandait s'il n'était pas plus optimiste et idéaliste qu'il ne le prétendait. C'était probablement la raison qui le poussait vers Marco. Armin savait que Jean se croyait hétérosexuel mais après tout, c'était également son cas jusqu'à il y a peu. Certaines normes étaient si bien ancrées qu'il fallait l'aide d'un peu d'inconscient pour se révéler et en tous cas, le corps de Jean parlait pour lui. Avec Marco, il semblait parfois incroyablement détendu, perdant un instant son perpétuel froncement de sourcils. Mais il suffisait d'un rapprochement physique ou d'un sourire et il devenait incroyablement nerveux et, même s'il ne s'éloignait pas, probablement pour ne pas blesser Marco, il se mettait à en faire trop, à poser. C'était lamentable et, ça peinait Armin de l'admettre, vraiment mignon.

Il regardait vraiment trop Jean. Et Marco aussi d'ailleurs depuis ce stupide incident du match.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose entre lui et Marco. Il faudrait qu'ils restent discrets bien entendu et le groupe et surtout Reiner les couvriraient. Pas question que des filles comme Hitch viennent tout gâcher.

Armin avait une saleté de pincement au cœur quand il y pensait. Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas de quoi il était jaloux. Il se disait que le gentil Marco méritait mieux que l'aggressif Tête de Cheval qui lui avait déjà fait tellement de mal. Mais il se disait aussi que Jean méritait mieux qu'un gentil garçon confiant et qu'il ne partagerait jamais avec lui des idées aussi complexes qu'avec... lui-même. C'était lamentable. La perspective d'être avec quelqu'un n'attirait même pas Armin. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tellement irrité à l'idée que deux autres personnes se mettent ensemble ? C'était insensé. Comme d'habitude, subséquemment, il réfrénait

« Tu n'es pas rentré dans ta famille ce soir ? Tu partiras demain ? demanda Armin à Jean pour briser le silence alors qu'ils atteignaient l'escalier.

\- Ma mère est malade. Elle m'a fermement interdit de rentrer pour ne pas que j'attrape la crève, dit Jean. »

Armin éclata de rire :

« Elle doit être vraiment attentionnée. Elle te chasse alors qu'elle avait vraiment l'air de tenir à ta présence à la maison jusque là.

\- Ouais... elle l'est... à sa façon, marmonna Jean, tu as fini le devoir de géométrie ? Tu penses quoi du dernier problème. »

Il parlait encore des cours. Armin se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Voilà ce qu'il était aux yeux de Jean un simple camarade de classe avec qui parler sans fin des derniers contrôles. Il répondit néanmoins avec sérieux et la conversation se limita à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à la salle commune où Marco et Reiner disputaient un baby foot avec Ymir et Christa. Quand Jean arrivait, Marco avait l'air tellement heureux que s'en était gênant. Un peu plus et il serait tombé dans les vapes. Il était bien trop enthousiaste.

Reiner laissa Jean le relayer et il se laissa tomber sur un canapé à côté de Bertolt. Sasha était également présente et suivait le jeu avec passion, encourageant les deux filles avec des cris. Armin s'assit à côté de Reiner.

« Tu voudras jouer ? lui demanda ce dernier, je pense qu'on a encore le temps pour une partie avant l'extinction des feux.

\- Je suis vraiment nul, dit Armin. »

Reiner resta un instant silencieux, vérifiant si les joueurs étaient trop occupés pour prêter attention à leur discussion. Puis, il se pencha vers Armin et lui lâcha :

« Il va se passer un truc entre les deux idiots là, c'est plus possible. Vu que mes camarades de chambrée sont absents j'ai dit à Bertolt de dormir avec moi cette nuit comme ça Marco aura sa chambre. »

Il éclata d'un rire gras. Armin fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de les forcer ainsi l'un vers l'autre. Il le lui dit :

« Bah... une fois seuls, ce sera à eux de jouer.

\- J'imagine. »

Cette petite combine mettait Armin abominablement mal à l'aise.

« Ecoute, tu sais comme Jean est sur ses gardes, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne se pose pas de questions et que les choses se passent normalement sinon ça va l'effrayer. Je pense. Et Marco sera encore blessé. »

Reiner haussa les épaules.

« Ouais... t'as peut-être raison en fait. »

Mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Le jeu s'acheva par une victoire écrasante des filles. Reiner se leva et prit le tour suivant avec Bertolt. Jean et Marco s'assirent de part et d'autres d'Armin. Pourquoi de part et d'autre ? C'était atrocement embarrassant. D'autant plus que ces deux grands dadais échangeaient par dessus lui comme s'il avait été le filet dans leur match de badminton amoureux. Leurs deux épaules touchaient les siennes et il sentait la chaleur de leurs cuisses. Armin savait qu'il aurait dû partir s'il ne voulait pas que quelque chose de gênant arrive mais ils était paralysé.

« Si t'avais pas été si distrait on aurait eu une chance, dit Jean, qui, le visage tourné vers Marco, souffla sur la frange d'Armin entre eux deux.

\- Je sais, j'étais trop confiant avec Christa aux buts d'en face. Je pensais pas qu'elle renverrait la balle à travers tout le terrain. Elle est redoutable, dit Marco en effleurant la jambe d'Armin alors qu'il levait la main pour se frotter le nez (il faisait souvent ça quand il était concentré).

\- Même en vrai, tu devrais la voir en sport, elle est plus vindicative qu'elle n'en a l'air, pas vrai Armin ? »

Armin sursauta en entendant son nom et lâcha ses cahiers d'un geste nerveux. Ils se répandirent sur le sol.

« Eh beh, je t'ai fait peur ? dit Jean avec un rire.

\- Ça va ? demanda Marco avec une sincère inquiétude. »

Armin haussa les épaules, incapable d'articuler une réponse, et se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires. Évidemment, Marco fit preuve de son habituelle sollicitude et se pencha pour l'aider ce qui rapprocha encore leurs corps. Armin espérait qu'il mettrait sa rougeur sur le compte de sa position qui faisait monter son sang à sa tête.

« Eh, dit soudain Marco, je reconnaîtrais ce trait entre mille. C'est toi qui a dessiné ça Jean, non ? »

Il venait de trouver le portrait que Jean avait fait d'Armin le jour de son anniversaire. Armin n'avait jamais su quoi en faire. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais de là à l'afficher quelque part. C'était narcissique. Et niais. Il l'avait donc gardé dans son cahier. Armin n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Jean avait rougi en tous cas :

« Il est encore plus raté que dans mes souvenirs, dit-il.

\- Idiot, dit Marco, il est vachement bien, on le reconnaît complètement.

\- Je suis un peu flippant dessus mais tout le monde dit que ça me ressemble, dit Armin qui releva finalement la tête, ayant pris le temps de calmer les stupides battements de son cœur et recouvré une température de peau acceptable. »

Marco l'observa et regarda le dessin. C'était très intense. Armin se crispa. Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir. Il était si près qu'il distinguait la moindre de ses taches de rousseur.

« Désolé Armin mais ça te ressemble quand même beaucoup, dit Marco en lui rendant le dessin.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas tout le temps, commenta Jean, tu souris parfois de cette façon mais quand tu parles d'un sujet qui te passionne tu es plus détendu et donc tu n'as pas cette ride bizarre. »

Armin tourna brièvement son visage vers Jean. Il avait dû l'observer longtemps pour pouvoir dire ce genre de choses. C'était embarrassant. Pour reprendre une contenance, Armin éclata de rire :

« Tu passes ta vie à me mater on dirait Jean !

\- Là, tu vois, tu as la ride, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, mais si on discutait de géographie par exemple tu ne l'aurais pas. »

Armin songea que si Marco n'avait pas été dans la pièce, Jean, lui, aurait eu un visage beaucoup moins détendu et cette pensée lui donna envie de pleurer et de mordre. Simultanément.

« Tu es sacrément observateur, dit Marco avec admiration, je n'aimerai pas que tu me passes au scanner comme ça.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas, répéta Jean d'un air vaguement désemparé.

\- Enfin... heu... si... je... enfin si ça t'intéresse peut-être que ce ne sera pas si... enfin...

\- Ouais...

\- Ouais...

\- Ouais faudrait faire ça. Que je te dessine... enfin si tu veux.

\- Bah oui... »

Armin soupira et ne retint pas cette fois une grimace exaspérée qu'il adressa à Reiner. Ce dernier les surveillait depuis le début ce qui, évidemment, l'handicapait dans son match.

« Remontez dans vos chambres, dit alors un surveillant en passant, on ferme. »

Ils remontèrent vers leurs dortoir en discutant aussi bas qu'ils pouvaient. A la grande horreur d'Armin, Reiner dit alors à Bertolt :

« Passe vite fait dans ma chambre, faut que je te montre un truc... »

* * *

 **Hop :** Je partage ici la réflexion de l'amie à qui j'envoie mes premiers jets de chapitre : _XD J'imagine bien la scène avec Reiner qui dit ça, et ensuite gros plan sur la tête d'Armin et le thème de psychose..._  
 _Et puis je me demande ce que Reiner pourrait voulor montrer à Bertold..._

Sinon... un des aspects que je kiffe ultimement chez Armin c'est le GESUMIN... All hail the GESUMIN!


	22. Sans arrières pensées

Jean n'était pas gay.

Il regardait les filles, il avait un type spécifique et il se branlait habituellement en imaginant faire un tas de choses très hétéro.

Mais il savait que Marco avait eu un faible pour lui et l'avait peut-être encore maintenant mais ce n'était pas si sûr car Marco était toujours d'humeur égale, donc qui aurait pu dire ?

Et il savait que parfois... rarement mais parfois... il avait le sentiment qu'être de nouveau son ami en sachant qui plus est qu'il ne devait pas l'encourager... oui... parfois être juste son ami très platonique et hétéro était un peu frustrant. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir de cours de sport avec lui car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Il fuyait son regard plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait dû cependant. Il espérait que ça ne le blessait pas mais il valait mieux ça que de lui donner de faux espoirs. Jean n'allait pas devenir gay pour Marco. C'était insensé.

Le pire dans tout ça c'était de constater à quel point les autres les surveillaient tous les deux. Ils ne faisaient pas d'allusion à la brève brouille entre lui et Marco mais il sentait leurs regards dès qu'ils étaient trop longtemps isolés. Aussi Jean s'arrangeait-il souvent pour mettre une personne du groupe entre lui et Marco quand ils s'asseyaient ensemble. De toute façon, Marco n'était pas du genre à faire bande à part. Il était doué pour faire fonctionner les groupes et ne laissait personne de côté. Il prêtait attention à tout le monde. Il était attentionné envers tout le monde. Il se comportait avec tout le monde comme avec Jean.

Alors Jean en venait à se demander ce que leur relation avait de spécial.

Est-ce que Marco avait véritablement été amoureux de lui ? Jean se demandait s'il n'essayait pas de cacher justement ses sentiments pour lui en le traitant comme ses autres amis mais c'était sans doute chercher trop loin. Marco était si attentif et bienveillant, il se doutait qu'une attention spéciale portée sur Jean le mettrait mal à l'aise alors il évitait.

Pourquoi il se prenait la tête avec ça ?

Le souci c'est qu'une attention plus accrue de Marco envers Jean l'aurait évidemment mis mal à l'aise mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer. Il avait vraiment envie que les choses redeviennent comme avant quand Marco l'aimait un peu trop et se montrait plus... plus quoi d'ailleurs ? Plus amoureux ?

Désirer ça, c'était égoïste évidemment car Jean ne voulait pas que les choses aillent plus loin. Mince, c'était... il ne pouvait pas imaginer faire des trucs avec Marco c'était vraiment trop bizarre.

Il avait soigneusement évité d'y penser mais l'idée l'avait quand même frappé plusieurs fois alors qu'il le regardait sans y réfléchir. Marco n'était pas laid. Un type plus gay que lui l'aurait sans doute beaucoup aimé. Il était grand, bien foutu avec de belles épaules. Il avait encore quelques rondeurs de l'enfance mais le côté juvénile, « pas fini », lui donnait une maladresse touchante. Jean aimait beaucoup son profil, il n'était pas délicat et racé comme celui de Mikasa, pas acéré comme celui de Reiner, il était... rustique ? C'était un sale mot pour le décrire mais c'était celui qui lui venait en tête. Rustique dans le bon sens. Un peu brut, un peu mal dégrossi mais qui dégageait une harmonie apaisante avec ce large front et ce menton affirmé (il était presque prognathe si on regardait).

Il avait commencé à le dessiner pour pallier à sa frustration. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le regarder longtemps en vrai pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais s'il parvenait à le capturer en dessin, il pourrait l'observer tout son soul. Seulement, il n'était arrivé qu'à des résultats peu satisfaisants.

Et puis, un soir, le premier week-end que Jean passait à l'internat depuis le début de l'année (sa mère était malade, c'était exceptionnel), Marco trouva le dessin qu'il avait fait d'Armin et évoqua l'idée qu'être observé par Jean le mettrait mal à l'aise. En entendant cela, Jean ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé mais Marco le rassura aussitôt. En vérité, il avait aussi envie d'un portrait. Saint Marco était humain. Les gens adoraient qu'on leur tire le portrait. Ca flattait leur ego. Jean accepta donc de le dessiner, se réjouissant de pouvoir le regarder à loisir dans un contexte moins trouble. Si c'était du dessin, pas d'ambiguité.

Comme Reiner avait entraîné Bertolt avec lui et que Daz était absent le week-end, la chambre de Marco était libre et ils ne dérangeraient personne. Ils auraient dû se séparer et se souhaiter bonne nuit mais Jean n'avait pas sommeil et il avait envie de dessiner :

« Si ça te dit, je pourrai essayer de commencer un portrait maintenant. Si on n'allume qu'une petite lampe et qu'on reste discrets ça devrait aller. Enfin, tu es peut-être fatigué. »

Marco cligna des yeux d'un air effaré. Mince. Trop direct ? C'était du dessin ! Rien de gênant.

« Enfin, si tu veux pas...

\- Si... si... viens.

\- Je vais chercher mon matériel. »

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Marco, il était allongé sur son lit et lisait un livre à l'unique lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Jean referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Marco sursauta et se redressa. Il avait les mains tremblantes.

« Je vais te croquer, pas te tuer, t'inquiète, dit Jean avec un sourire.

\- Me croquer ? hésita Marco.

\- Faire ton croquis, dit Jean, enfin, si tu te défiles pas.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? dit Marco avec un sourire. »

Jean se figea un bref instant, brièvement subjugué par la chaleur de son expression. Il faudrait qu'il le dessine avec ce visage là mais aussitôt, Marco perdit cette douceur pour froncer les sourcils avec une mine inquiète.

« Ca va pas ?

\- Si ! On commence ? »

Marco s'installa sur le bord de son lit, manifestement nerveux. Il laissa échapper quelques gloussements quand Jean, qui avait ôté ses chaussures et s'était assis par terre à ses pieds, commença à le dessiner. Ca faisait ça à tout le monde. C'était un peu gênant d'être observé comme ça. Il se crispait vraiment et était de plus en plus écarlate. Ca ne donnerait pas des résultats très intéressants alors Jean décida de parler pour le détendre :

« Tu as eu des nouvelles des trois affreux ?

\- Ah... heu... oui, dit Marco, ça ne gêne pas si je parle ?

\- Non, c'est intéressant aussi, lui assura Jean, et alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ?

\- Filiz s'est foulé la cheville en escaladant un arbre, Micha attend avec impatience la prochaine version de Pokémon et ne parle que de ça et Liane... elle a commencé un livre qui s'appelle la Case de l'Oncle Tom et elle n'arrive pas à dire si c'est raciste ou non et je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois m'inquiéter du fait que ma petite sœur est plus cultivée que moi.

\- C'est un cerveau, dit Jean sans y penser, elle est très perspicace. »

Marco resta silencieux un moment. Son expression était mélancolique. Jean, sans chercher à déterminer la cause de cette humeur, tenta de la capturer mais Marco, sentant son regard sur lui, reprit aussitôt un visage plus neutre. Jean tenta une autre approche.

« C'est bientôt le prochain match, non ? Tu comptes ressortir ton mini short. »

Marco sourit :

« Tu vas rire, j'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter autre chose. C'est soit ça, soit je joue en jeans.

\- Peut-être que ce sera à ton avantage. L'équipe adverse sera trop distraite pour marquer des points.

\- Ca n'a pas empêché mon équipe de perdre la dernière fois tu sais. Tout le monde ne se laisse pas aussi facilement éblouir que toi par mon corps d'éphèbe. »

Jean fronça les sourcils et riposta en disant :

« J'ai entendu Hitch en parler avec ses copines en tous cas. »

Et ça ne manqua pas, Marco devint écarlate. Jean griffona le plus rapidement possible un croquis de cette expression. C'était à vif et assez peu réaliste mais on voyait l'idée.

« Elles te surnomment Poum Poum Short. Tu me diras, c'est toujours mieux que Tête de Cheval.

\- Poum Poum Short et Tête de Cheval... ça fait une belle paire de nazes, dit Marco en souriant avec un amusement teinté d'embarras.

\- J'aime bien l'idée. On devrait en faire une sitcom.

\- Et les jingle des coupures pub seraient des hénissements.

\- Ou un plan sur tes fesses en short en train de twerker.

\- Je sais pas twerker, dit Marco en baissant ses yeux aux cils vraiment trop longs.

\- Sérieux ? dit Jean en fixant sur le papier la dentelle de ses cils qui caressaient ses pommettes.

\- Parce que tu sais toi ? dit Marco en le fixant ce qui fit baisser ses yeux à Jean bien malgré lui.

\- Il y a peu de choses que je ne sais pas faire.

\- Alors montre.

\- Hors de question. Comme Liane, je ne suis pas certain de savoir si c'est raciste ou non. Dans le doute, pas de twerk.

\- Dommage... si tu avais twerké je t'aurai appris la chorégraphie qu'on a inventé avec Liane, Micha et Filiz. Elle est carrément classe.

\- Bien essayé mais je ne twerkerai pas. Retourne toi un peu, je veux avoir ton profil.

\- Le gauche ou le droit ?

\- Je vais prendre les deux. On va commencer par le gauche.

\- Tu me dessines sous tous les angles. Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? demanda Marco en tâchant de se maintenir immobile de profil, m'ériger une statue.

\- Ca se pourrait, dit Jean, rien n'est trop beau pour saint Marco. »

Marco sourit en baissant de nouveau les yeux. Il était tellement beau comme ça. Les prunelles à demi voilées par cette improbable et délicat amas velouté de cils dont l'ombre se projetait sur l'arrondi de sa pommette.

« Ne bouge pas, murmura Jean, ne cille pas, ne regarde pas ailleurs s'il te plait. »

Marco se crispa. Ce n'était déjà plus tout à fait la bonne expression mais Jean parvint néanmoins à en capturer un fragment. Ils continuèrent de discuter à mi voix jusqu'à une heure avancée, sans s'étonner de l'absence de Bertolt qui se prolongeait. Finalement, Marco ne parvint plus à cacher sa fatigue et s'enroula dans sa couette avant de se laisser tomber sur son matelas.

« Tu peux continuer mais je dors, murmura-t-il. »

Jean sourit. Il n'était pas fatigué pour sa part mais avait les membres ankylosés à force de rester dans la même position, crispé sur son carnet. Et puis, il faisait froid à présent. Il appuya ses coudes sur le rebord du lit. Marco tourna son visage vers lui, les yeux mi clos.

« Tu as passé autant de temps à dessiner Armin ?

\- Non. Il ne m'aurait sûrement pas laissé faire. »

Jean avait envie de dessiner encore Marco mais il était tard, il enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

« Faut que je retourne dans ma chambre.

\- Ouais, dit Marco. »

Mais Jean ne bougeait pas.

« Est-ce que tu es content de ce que tu as dessiné ? demanda Marco.

\- Oui, murmura Jean, c'était assez fructueux même si j'ai encore du mal à rendre l'harmonie de l'ensemble.

\- Je suis « harmonieux » ?

\- Ouais... Tu as un visage très doux mais en se focalisant sur des éléments séparés on ne distingue pas nécessairement d'où ça vient. C'est l'ensemble qui donne cette impression. »

Marco rit doucement.

« Quoi ? demanda Jean.

\- Rien... ça fait bizarre que tu me voies comme ça.

\- Ca t'embête ?

\- Non. »

Il y eut un silence. Jean frissonna. Marco se redressa aussitôt et tendit la main vers lui, effleurant la sienne.

« Tu es glacé Jean ! »

Il se leva précipitemment, titubant à moitié, assommé par le sommeil, et tira la couette du lit qui surplombait le sien pour la draper autour des épaules de Jean.

« Daz va me tuer, dit-il.

\- J'emmerde Daz, dit Jean. »

Marco sourit, toujours penché vers lui.

« J'ai la flemme de rentrer dans ma chambre, dit Jean.

\- Je vois ça. Prends le lit de Bertolt alors, dit Marco d'une voix douce.

\- Il est loin, murmura Jean l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue.

\- Alors viens sur mon matelas. »

Jean se hissa sur le lit, roulant paresseusement vers le mur, toujours enveloppé dans la couette de Daz. Il n'était plus vraiment en état de réfléchir. Marco parut hésiter. Il allait se diriger lui-même vers le lit de Bertolt mais Jean n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. Il ne se laissa pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps et dit :

« Reste là. »

Marco se pencha vers lui et Jean sentit son souffle sur son épaule :

« C'est un lit simple, Jean, ce sera très inconfortable.

\- Je bouge pas la nuit et là j'ai froid. Si on était des esquimeaux on se mettrait à poil et on se collerait sans arrière pensée, marmonna Jean. »

Marco soupira.

« Le souci, Jean, c'est qu'avec toi j'en ai des arrière pensées... »

Marco se redressa et Jean réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment vraiment pas envie qu'il parte. Il n'avait plus froid sauf au nez et aux oreilles mais il voulait vraiment sentir son souffle sur son cou. Malgré le sommeil, il avait la vague conscience de faire quelque chose de mal mais son envie était trop pressante. Il se retourna vers Marco qui s'était assis au bord du lit, manifestement accablé, et enserra sa taille. Jean colla son front contre son dos, appréciant sa chaleur sans constater le frisson qui le parcourait et le fait que les battements du cœur de Marco s'étaient subitement accéléré.

« Nallez, reste, marmonna-t-il, les lèvres collées contre son T-shirt.

\- Jean... »

Sa voix était suppliante à présent. Jean ne relâcha pas son emprise. Marco soupira.

« Je suis débile, maugréa-t-il. »

Il céda et s'allongea avec une nervosité irritée. Il tâcha également de tirer sa couette sur laquelle Jean était allongé mais ce dernier souleva celle de Daz et attira Marco vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras pour réchauffer son corps qui s'était refroidi. Marco, d'abord tendu, se calma peu à peu. Ils se faisaient face, allongés dans le noir, Jean légèrement plus bas, le nez enfoui dans son oreiller à quelques centimètres du cou de Marco. Il avait une main à plat sur son dos et ne voulait pas l'enlever de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne mais au contraire, après quelques instants, Marco fit de même et tendit son bras vers le dos de Jean, les rapprochant définitivement l'un de l'autre. Jean pouvait sentir sa sueur et la lessive fraiche de son pull qui boulochait. Le souffle de Marco sur les cheveux de son front le chatouillait un peu mais ça ne faisait rien. Il était bien.

Le sommeil vint, endormant définitivement la culpabilité de Jean pour la nuit mais elle allait le frapper de plein fouet au réveil.

* * *

 **Note aux lecteurs :** J'ai lu quelques JeanMarco AU et ya TOUJOURS ce vieux cliché du "on va dormir dans le même lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre en bons amis"... je trouve ça très chou mais j'avais envie que cette situation leur pose de vraies questions et qu'ils soient plus honnêtes envers eux-même. Je suppose qu'un tas de gens sont capables de s'aveugler comme ces Jean/Marco fictionnels mais la plupart des gens que je connais sont plus clairvoyants et je pense que les Jean et Marco du manga, pour ce que j'en ai perçus, sont plutôt du côté clairvoyant de la force. Après, on ne les voit jamais dans ce genre de situations, ce sont des interprétations :) Bref je pense publier la suite mercredi histoire pas trop vous faire poireauter là-dessus meheh.


	23. Cendrillon

Quand Marco se réveilla, Jean avait quitté la pièce et il fit seulement face à Bertolt qui rassemblait ses affaires pour aller à la douche. Il ne lui posa aucune question mais Marco sentit son regard sur lui durant le temps qu'il mit à émerger. Évidemment que Jean allait partir comme une biche effarouchée. C'était couru d'avance. Il le savait au moment où il avait accepté de s'allonger à côté de lui et de répondre à son étreinte pour dormir. Marco avait pensé qu'il ne serait jamais capable de trouver le sommeil avec les petits cheveux de Jean qui lui chatouillaient le menton et son corps chaud (sauf ses pieds) et ce bras dans son dos et cette respiration dans son cou. Mais en fait, il avait rapidement trouvé son rythme et s'était endormi comme une masse. Pour se réveiller seul.

La seule preuve que Jean avait laissée était d'ailleurs une saleté de chaussette qui trainait par terre. Il n'avait même pas eu la décence de récupérer ses deux chaussettes cet imbécile. Marco soupira. Puis il serra les poings sur la couette de Daz toujours sur son lit. Il en avait assez ! Vraiment assez de laisser cet imbécile le mener comme ça en bateau. On ne disait pas à un ami qu'on ne savait pas quoi dire après une déclaration pour ensuite accepter de le fréquenter sans rien clarifier tout en ayant parfois des comportements ambiguës qu'on n'assumait pas. Ça ne se faisait pas !

Marco se leva. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et prit juste la peine d'enfiler ses chaussures avant de descendre dans le réfectoire, la chaussette à la main. Il se fichait de faire un esclandre, une scène. Il voulait juste faire payer à Jean tout ce qu'il lui faisait endurer.

Même si ce n'était pas objectivement sa faute si Marco ressentait ce qu'il ressentait. Quand bien même, il agissait toujours comme un idiot quel que soit l'angle par lequel on prenait la chose.

Au réfectoire, Marco trouva seulement Armin qui lisait en touillant mollement ses céréales face à Annie qui écoutait Mina lui raconter avec excitation le dernier épisode d'une série impliquant des barbares et de nombreuses décapitations.

Il alla vers eux et demanda d'une voix hésitante s'ils avaient vu Jean.

« Salut Marco. Tu as l'air fatigué mon pauvre, dit Mina, il vient de remonter. Vous auriez dû vous croiser en fait. »

A moins que Jean ne l'ait évité exprès. Marco serra sa chaussette dans sa main, remercia Mina et repartit d'un pas précipité.

« Eh Marco ! Tu ne manges pas ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait préparer le conseil de cl... »

La voix de Mina se perdit. Marco n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ses devoirs scolaires attendraient. Il atteignit la chambre de Jean et entra en trombe. Connie y était ainsi que Jean qui, assis sur son lit, jouait à un jeu sur son portable. Il pâlit en le voyant entrer. Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence mais Jean détourna rapidement les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il faisait la gueule ? Bien. Voilà qui était très mature !

« Salut Connie, fit Marco, est-ce que ça t'embêterait de nous laisser, hésita-t-il.

\- Ok, dit Connie en haussant les sourcils, regrettant manifestement de ne pas rester pour assouvir sa curiosité. »

Marco s'assit sur le lit de Connie qui faisait face à celui de Jean. C'était amusant, il avait choisi exactement le même emplacement que lui dans sa chambre. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment. Jean continuait de pianoter sur son téléphone comme un débile. Excédé, Marco lui jeta sa chaussette à la figure :

« T'avais oublié ça, Cendrillon. »

Jean fronça les sourcils mais garda le silence et ne fit pas mine de ramasser sa chaussette. Néanmoins, il arrêta de jouer et se redressa pour faire face à Marco. Son visage était crispé et marqué par la fatigue. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus hirsutes qu'à l'accoutumée et ses yeux aiguisés d'un brun très clair étaient marqués par de profondes cernes. Il serrait les lèvres. Marco soupira. Qu'il était difficile de lui faire des reproches. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer et de vouloir le caresser et l'apaiser. Jean était doué pour lui faire oublier sa propre souffrance.

« Je sais que je suis idiot de te laisser me faire du mal mais je ne pense pas que de nous deux je sois le plus à blâmer, articula finalement Marco. »

Jean grimaça.

« Désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu es resté dormir et pourquoi tu m'as pris dans tes bras ?

\- J'en avais envie, murmura Jean qui évitait encore son regard.

\- Si tu en avais envie, pourquoi tu es parti et pourquoi tu m'évites maintenant ? »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Marco se prit la tête entre les mains. Quel idiot. Comme il se sentait mal. A chaque fois, il espérait alors que ça n'avait jamais été sérieux.

« T'es vraiment un connard Jean.

\- Je sais, dit Jean à voix basse, je suis désolé. Je me déteste tellement. »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il la ramène à lui.

« Pour ça je peux rien faire pour toi, dit-il sèchement. »

Jean parut comprendre et baissa la tête.

« Tu étais tellement beau je sais pas... et tu sentais bon et j'avais vraiment envie qu'on soit proches et... Je pensais que...

\- Arrête, dit Marco d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée, je veux pas de tes excuses.

\- Je m'excuse pas, dit Jean, je t'explique. »

Il se leva lentement et vint s'agenouiller face à Marco, cherchant son regard cette fois.

« Je supporterai pas que tu me lâches une deuxième fois, maugréa Marco qui sentait les larmes venir mais serrait les mâchoires pour les contenir.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu me trouves, murmura Jean.

\- Moi non plus. »

Jean hésita à poser ses mains sur celles de Marco dans un geste de réconfort mais il s'abstint. Marco aurait eu envie qu'il le touche pour pouvoir le repousser. A moins que ce ne soit pour l'attirer vers lui. Il ne savait pas.

« Je... j'étais dans le coaltar et... merde je sais pas ce qui m'arrive Marco je pensais que j'étais... genre... vraiment hétéro tu vois et en fait... je... je passe mon temps à te mater depuis... depuis que t'as mis cette saleté de short. Et je... je te trouve vraiment beau mais pas beau comme une fille et en même temps un peu comme une fille. Putain je suis tellement pas clair. »

Le cœur de Marco avait raté un battement et en même temps il savait que ça ne voulait rien dire. C'était peut-être juste passager. C'était peut-être juste la pression. Jean n'assumerait jamais quoi que ce soit, il passerait sa vie à lui faire mal quoi qu'il arrive. Même s'ils finissaient par faire des trucs, ça resterait caché. Ce serait mieux quelque part. Mais Marco était trop fleur bleu pour ça. Il avait envie d'embrasser Jean en public dans les couloirs comme ces idiots d'Hannah et Franz.

Mais ça n'arriverait jamais. Et même, il s'emballait trop. Comme toujours avec Jean. Il n'avait encore rien dit.

Il fixa son attention sur Jean. Il était écarlate, le visage penché vers le sol, il contemplait son poing.

« Je me suis réveillé avec une putain de gaule et j'ai flippé parce que je pensais que ça se calmerait mais qu'avec ton odeur partout c'était de pire en pire. »

Marco écarquilla les yeux, fut saisi d'une quinte de toux phénoménale et finit par éclater de rire. Il était tellement direct. C'était incroyable. Jean le fixait d'un air furieux :

« Merde ! Rigole pas ! C'était suffisamment dur pour moi de te le dire ! »

Plus il s'énervait et plus Marco riait. Jean se releva et lui pinça le nez pour l'empêcher de rire. Marco se déroba et Jean bascula sur lui. Se rendant probablement compte de la bêtise de la situation, il rit à son tour et c'est ainsi que Connie les trouva, hilares et l'un sur l'autre :

« Sérieux les gars, dit-il, pas sur mon lit ! »

Marco pensait que cette phrase serait une douche froide pour Jean mais elle accentua encore son hilarité. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et c'était contagieux. Connie, désespéré, finit par les pousser de son lit à coup de pied. Marco tomba mollement mais Jean riposta et ils entamèrent un genre de bataille de pieds un peu comme Filiz et Micha à la maison. Marco pleurait de rire. Leur lutte et rires finirent par attirer l'attention d'un surveillant qui les poussa hors de leurs chambres. Ils finirent tous les trois dans une salle commune à pester contre le système fasciste de leur établissement.

« Ils nous interdisent même de nous marrer, grommelait Connie, si ça continue on pourra plus respirer. »

Il lâcha alors la pire phrase qu'il aurait pu dire mais il fallait s'y attendre. Reiner ne le surveillait pas et il n'était pas très subtil :

« Moi je suis hétéro hein, crut-il bon de préciser. »

Marco se figea mais Jean répondit plus vite qu'il ne s'y serait attendu :

« Connie, homo ou hétéro, avec ta tronche tu risques rien de notre part. »

C'était méchant mais Marco ne put retenir un gloussement. Connie, vexé, fixa Jean d'un air étrange avant de demander :

« Alors vous êtes genre... gay l'un pour l'autre ? »

Marco décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé de lui. Il ne savait pas encore où en était Jean et n'avait pas envie que Connie l'effraie définitivement :

« J'ai faim et la cafétéria a dû fermer mais même si on est dimanche je devrais pouvoir trouver un truc si on descend en ville. Tu viens Jean ? »

Jean hocha la tête et se leva. Connie aurait manifestement aimé les suivre mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour réitérer sa question, Jean lui lança le regard le plus sombre au monde et il jugea plus prudent de se taire.

Jean et Marco remontèrent prendre leurs manteaux. Marco en profita pour se changer, il portait les vêtements de la veille jusqu'à présent. Ça ne valait pas une douche mais au moins il ne sentait plus le vieux rat. Il faisait vraiment froid. Il n'allait pas tarder à neiger. Marco regretta de n'avoir pas sorti son bonnet et ses gants. Il n'avait qu'une écharpe et le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles.

Sur le chemin, ils se plaignirent un moment de Connie avant que Jean ne remette lui-même le sujet sur le tapis en demandant maladroitement :

« Tu penses que je suis gay ?

\- Ça Jean, ya que toi qui peut le dire. Soit dit en passant, c'est toi qui me paies à manger. Tu me dois bien ça. »

Jean fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça et sortit son porte-monnaie quand Marco le dirigea vers la première boulangerie. Il crevait de faim et acheta bien trop de saletés bien trop sucrées mais après tout, Jean lui en devait une. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Marco offrit des chouquettes à Jean mais il était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour manger.

« Mais d'après ce que je t'ai dit, tu penses que je suis gay ?

\- Quoi dans ce que tu m'as dit ? Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir... la gaule, hésita Marco, reprenant ses propres mots.

\- Mais en l'occurrence c'est toi qui m'excites. »

Ce qu'il était franc. Marco rougit violemment et manqua de recracher son croissant. Il regarda Jean par en dessous. Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air sérieux. Ça le travaillait vraiment.

« Peut-être que tu es attiré par des personnes avant d'être attiré par leur sexe, hésita Marco.

\- CA existe ça ?

\- Oui, ça s'appelle pansexuel je crois.

\- Rah, c'est tellement compliqué... mais pourquoi t'es pas une fille ? grommela Jean.

\- C'est le drame de ma vie. »

Marco commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Depuis la veille, ses émotions avaient déferlé anarchiquement et il était atrocement fatigué. Il hésita mais bon, il n'y avait personne et ils avaient dormi dans le même lit alors... Il laissa sa tête aller contre l'épaule de Jean. Il le sentit frissonner mais il ne se dégagea pas.

« Je sais pas encore où j'en suis, murmura Jean d'un air d'excuse.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais ça me ferait chier de te faire mal ou qu'on ne se voit plus. »

C'était ce que Jean pouvait dire de plus proche d'un « je t'aime » à ce stade. Marco le prit comme tel et ferma les yeux avec un sourire.

« Tu me feras mal. Tu es doué pour ça. Tu es trop franc. Mais ça a aussi ses avantages. Au moins je sais ce que tu penses, dit-il.

\- Ouais. »

Marco n'avait aucune idée d'où ça pourrait les mener. Oui, Jean avait reconnu qu'il était attiré par lui et tenait à lui. Mais est-ce que ça suffisait ? Rien n'était certain. Seulement, il se sentait rassuré, quelque part. Jean ne fuyait plus.


	24. Maternages variés

Armin essayait d'affronter chaque journée avec un enthousiasme qui, s'il était un peu forcé, n'en existait pas moins. Non. Enthousiasme n'était pas le mot. Disons plutôt une volonté d'être aimable aux autres et de faire de son mieux. Il ne savait pas encore comment se rendre utile mais il était persuadé qu'il trouverait et ne serait pas un poids pour ses camarades.

Parfois, cependant, c'était plus dur que d'habitude et il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas le montrer. Il détestait qu'on le ménage. La sympathie qu'on lui témoignait alors était bien trop proche de la pitié dévolue aux pauvres orphelins dont on le gratifiait depuis longtemps.

Il aimait Annie pour ça. Même si elle avait comme Mikasa tendance à lui épargner des efforts, elle ne l'épargnait jamais en terme d'ego. Elle expliquait calmement ce qu'elle venait de faire et la logique derrière, elle ne se contentait pas de faire les choses à sa place comme Mikasa.

Elle se souciait de lui et de ses camarades en général. Malgré ses tendances solitaires, Annie faisait partie de leur petit groupe et elle cachait mal l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour ses amis.

Depuis peu, Armin sympathisait également avec Bertolt. Tout avait commencé parce qu'Eren avait eu du mal avec la manœuvre en spirale sur Cyber Titans et avait fait le tour de ses camarades pour obtenir des conseils. Il tenait VRAIMENT à être excellent dans la simulation. Il avait mis sa fierté de côté au point de demander conseil à Jean qui lui avait répondu que le talent ne s'enseignait pas. Marco comme Mikasa étaient à proximité à ce moment-là. Il avait joué les fiers à bras. Après qu'il ait reçu le même genre de réponse de Connie, Eren avait été gentiment envoyé vers Reiner et Bertolt par Marco qui leur dit qu'ils étaient tous deux très doués et pourraient l'aider.

« J'ai rien pour t'aider là-dessus, c'est une affaire de ressenti, avait dit Reiner lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté à mi-voix dans une salle de permanence, mais sérieusement Eren, je peux te demander pourquoi tu t'obstines tellement. C'est juste une option. Te prends pas la tête. »

« Moins il réussit et plus il s'obstine », avait songé Armin avant de réaliser qu'on pouvait dire la même chose de lui-même.

« C'est plutôt intense pour une option, avait fait remarquer Bertolt d'une voix très douce, c'est un service militaire et je dois dire que moi-même quand j'ai le casque je me laisse prendre assez facilement. Shadis impressionne. Mais vous deux, vous ne vous laissez pas si facilement avoir. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres... »

Armin n'était pas sûr de l'avoir un jour entendu parler aussi longtemps.

« Pas comme les autres ? hésita-t-il.

\- A notre âge, je suppose que c'est la base d'agir comme si on ne croyait plus ce que disent les autorités et les adultes mais il n'y a pas tant de gens que ça pour ne pas se contenter de râler et réellement les questionner. Vous, vous savez qu'ils sont aussi faillibles que nous. »

Reiner avait posé son bras sur l'épaule de Bertolt. Armin avait alors réalisé le peu qu'il savait de ces deux-là. D'où venaient-ils seulement ? Il n'avait pas osé poser la question, c'est Eren qui l'avait fait, plus ou moins :

« Toi qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réaliser ça ?

\- Reiner et moi on vient de ce village de montagne, vous avez dû en entendre parler, les autorités nous assuraient qu'il n'y avait pas de risque d'éboulement et que tout irait bien l'année où on a subi ces séismes et le résultat c'est que la moitié de la population locale y est passé. »

Armin avait difficilement dégluti.

« Bertolt, c'est bon, avait chuchoté Reiner. »

Armin avait été touché par la confiance qu'il lui manifestait et bien qu'il n'en ait pas révélé plus sur lui, il avait l'impression que cet échange les avait rapprochés. Bertolt n'était pas que l'ombre silencieuse et maladroite de Reiner quand on apprenait à le connaître tout comme il n'était pas lui-même que l'ombre d'Eren qui s'entendait mieux avec Reiner pour sa part.

Et surtout, Bertolt n'en avait strictement rien à faire de l'affaire qui agitait leur groupe quand il s'agissait de parler d'autre chose que des cours, des dernières gaffes de Sasha ou d'éventuelles sorties ou activités, à savoir Jean et Marco. Ça faisait beaucoup de bien à Armin de penser à autre chose. Vraiment. Mais Jean et Marco avaient pris bien trop de place dans sa tête récemment. C'était stupide. Ce qui se passait les regardait.

« Je les ai vu l'un sur l'autre sur mon lit ! avait beuglé Connie le lendemain de la nuit où Reiner s'était arrangé pour qu'ils dorment ensemble, ils sont gay gay ! Et toi Bertie ! Tu as vu quelque chose vu quand t'es rentré dans ta ou plutôt leur chambre ?

\- Il y avait deux couettes dans le lit de Marco, avait répondu posément Bertolt, ils ont dû avoir froid. »

Il n'avait rien révélé de plus et ni Armin ni qui que ce soit d'autre n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait là d'une démonstration d'innocence ou une certaine provocation vis à vis des attentes de Conny.

Vraiment, plus Armin y pensait, plus il réalisait qu'il appréciait véritablement ce brave « Bertie ».

D'ailleurs ils furent amenés à travailler ensemble dans Cyber Titans où Shadis constitua de nouveau des équipes pour des simulations sur Titans de la manœuvre en Croix et des figures d'esquive. Annie et Christa étaient les deux autres membres de leur équipe, deux bons et deux mauvais ensemble, Shadis essayait de former des groupes équilibrés. Christa faisait de son mieux mais elle stabilisait assez mal. Ceci dit, Armin était encore pire. Il dérivait et sortait toujours sa lame trop tôt ou trop tard. Malgré cela, sa conscience de ses propres faiblesses les compensait un peu quelque part. Bertolt était censé être leur chef d'équipe mais il n'aimait manifestement pas prendre de décision et la présence d'Annie pour laquelle il avait manifestement un petit faible augmentait encore son incapacité. Armin se retrouvait donc obligé de lui faire des suggestions pour avancer :

« Le but de l'exercice est d'enchaîner les figures, Annie et toi êtes plus agiles que Christa et moi, nous pourrions donc nous placer en soutien et nous maintenir en hauteur médiane alors que vous menez un premier assaut ?

\- Ça... me semble bien, hésitait Bertolt, oui faisons ça.

\- Sur ce parcours on a trois hologrammes et seul le dernier est mobile, on peut donc commencer par lui qui est le plus dangereux, vous éclairez Annie et toi et vous placez en hauteur et nous nous maintenons face à lui avec Christa le temps de se positionner pour une manœuvre en croix.

\- Oui ça semble bien, dit Bertolt dont la voix s'était crispée, tu... ça vous va Annie et Christa ? »

Elles acquiescèrent d'une même voix.

« Puis nous enchaînerons avec les suivant qu'on achèverait idéalement en accélérant avec quelques manœuvres d'évitement purement formelles si on parvient à ne pas trop dériver. Je ferai de mon mieux et ne m'attendez pas au pire, une manœuvre en croix est idéale à quatre mais il vaut mieux l'effectuer à trois que de laisser le temps à l'hologramme de virtuellement nous tuer. »

« Virtuellement nous tuer. » Armin réalisa seulement après coup à quel point cette observation était étrange. Annie et Bertolt (surtout Annie en fait) décidèrent ensuite des figures à effectuer à deux avant que leur tour ne vienne sur le parcours et qu'ils ne se lancent. Armin tenait à ne pas être un poids pour ses camarades mais il fallait être honnête, il avait bien fait de les mettre en retrait Christa et lui (surtout lui en fait). Il n'handicapa pas trop le groupe mais n'acheva pas non plus leur exercice d'une façon qui le satisfaisait. Aussi, quand il entendit résonner la voix de Shadis dans son casque, il s'attendit au pire.

« Arlert !

\- Oui monsieur... »

Il se demandait toujours si tous les autres élèves entendaient ce qu'il lui disait. Il était clair, pour en avoir discuté avec ses camarades, que certains échanges avaient purement lieu en privé, mais on ne pouvait jamais deviner. Il craignait l'humiliation et serra les dents.

« C'était bien ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui Arlert. Bonne vision du terrain et belle expertise des compétences. Par contre monsieur Hoover, l'initiative n'est manifestement pas votre fort. Secouez-vous un peu que diable ! »

La louange avait donc été publique... et la critique du pauvre Bertolt aussi. Lorsqu'il ôta son casque, Armin était encore écarlate et Bertolt dont il croisa le regard suait abondamment. Eren et Mikasa félicitèrent Armin pour sa performance et le reste du groupe se joignit à leurs panégyrique au moment du repas. Annie était avec eux pour une fois de même qu'Ymir qui à côté de Christa faisait rempart entre elle et Reiner. Connie et Sasha s'entre congratulaient pour leurs figures et Reiner, qui s'était retrouvé en équipe avec Sasha, la réprimandait cependant pour d'inutiles prises de risque. Bertolt se taisait mais souriait doucement ce qui rassura Armin. Il ne le vivait pas si mal. Armin aurait en temps normal apprécié cette dynamique de groupe mais il n'avait cependant pas la tête à ça. Séparé de Jean parti pour le week-end, Marco s'était retrouvé à côté d'Armin et leur table était trop petite ou ils étaient trop nombreux et en tous cas ils se touchaient constamment et Armin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se troubler à chaque effleurement ce qui l'irritait considérablement et plus il en avait conscience et plus il s'irritait et plus il priait pour que personne ne remarque sa situation.

« Tu as de la fièvre Armin ? Tu es tout rouge, fit alors remarquer Christa.

\- Mince, dit Marco en se tournant vers lui, effectivement tu es écarlate. »

Il posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur celui d'Armin. Sa paume était fraîche. Armin eut un frisson de... contentement ? De contentement...

« La vache. Tu es bouillant. »

« Et toi tu es trop près, tu n'as aucune notion d'espace personnel, songea Armin. » Mikasa s'était levée et repoussa Marco pour vérifier elle-même. Armin essaya de se dégager mais il était trop tard et contrairement à Eren, il n'osait pas résister à Mikasa.

« Tu es effectivement fiévreux mais je ne vois pas d'autres signes extérieur de pathologie, commenta Mikasa.

\- Je vais aller marcher un peu alors ! s'exclama Armin. »

Il se leva.

« Marcher où ? demanda Eren, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? J'ai fini.

\- Si tu sors, couvre-toi bien, dit Marco, tiens, prend mon écharpe.

\- Aaaah ! Non ! ... je vais... Non je veux... j'ai besoin de... je vais me coucher, bégaya Armin qui avait commencé à reculer vers la porte et se heurta alors à Samuel avant de se répandre en excuses. »

Il fila vers sa chambre où il tomba sur Mylius. Ce dernier lui demanda de l'aider à réviser ses répliques de théâtre ce qu'Armin accepta avec reconnaissance, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, seulement, Eren ne fut pas long à remonter aussi et, voyant qu'il rendait ce service à son camarade de chambrée, il asséna :

« Abuse pas d'Armin, Mylius, il a la crève. »

Il pouvait parfois le couver plus que Mikasa. C'était énervant. Armin savait qu'il avait aussi tendance à trop se soucier d'Eren. Des professeurs le lui avaient reproché : « ne surprotégez pas votre camarade, il doit réussir à s'en sortir seul, vous ne lui rendez pas service en faisant les choses à sa place. » mais si Armin faisait les choses à la place d'Eren, il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, pour ne pas heurter sa fierté. Ni Eren, ni Mikasa n'étaient capables de ce genre de subtilités.

Mais il leur pardonnait toujours. Ils formaient une famille à trois. C'était eux contre le monde.

Et pourtant, il gardait tant de secrets par devers lui. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il n'osait et ne pouvait leur dire.

« Fallait le dire Armin, dit Mylius, de toute façon, il faut que je file, on a une répète.

\- Je vais redescendre aussi en salle commune, dit Eren à Armin, tu restes ici et tu te reposes, d'accord ? »

Armin l'aurait bien suivi en bas par esprit de contradiction mais il savait qu'Eren s'inquiétait sincèrement et puis, il avait réellement envie d'être seul.

« D'accord, dit Armin. »

Eren lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et Armin se coucha docilement dans son lit. Il ne s'était pas mis en pyjama mais il se glissa néanmoins sous ses couvertures et prit un livre. C'était un énième roman naturaliste, le genre glauque et déprimant. Pile ce qu'il lui fallait pour ne pas penser à tout ce qui lui déplaisait ou à ce qui lui plaisait trop. La cuisse de Marco contre la sienne et son coude et... Il ne resta pas longtemps seul avec son livre. Des pensées parasites l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Puis, on toqua doucement à sa fenêtre.

A cette hauteur ?

Quand le bruit récidiva, il réalisa que ce n'était pas dû au hasard et se leva pour regarder. Annie le fixait derrière la vitre. Il ouvrit aussitôt en tirant les battant vers lui. Elle se faufila souplement à l'intérieur sous son regard interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... fais ? »

Annie haussa les épaules.

« Je devais passer par ton étage, j'ai vu que tu étais dans ta chambre et je te connais donc je savais que tu me laisserais passer par là.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Et tu sais qui dort dans quelle chambre ? »

Annie lui intima de se taire et s'assit sur son lit avant de sortir un sachet de sa poche.

« C'est de la médecine douce, dit-elle en lui tendant, sûrement pas la panacée, des bêtises de recettes de grand-mère mais j'ai trouvé ça à l'infirmerie. Vu qu'elle est jamais là, autant se servir soi-même. »

Armin la fixa d'un air interdit tout en acceptant le sachet qu'elle lui fourrait dans les mains. Il se demanda bêtement si ce n'était pas... un objet confisqué du genre un peu d'herbe mais ce truc sentait la vieille tisane, impossible de s'y tromper. Il fallait admettre que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné plus que ça qu'Annie deale et se serve de lui pour planquer son stock.

« Tu es monté pour moi ? demanda quand même Armin.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si c'était le cas ? dit-elle en croisant les bras. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu lis ça pour les cours, commenta-t-elle en désignant son roman resté ouvert sur le lit.

\- Oui, dit Armin, un air de défi dans la voix. »

Il commençait à être sincèrement vexé et irrité qu'on le materne de la sorte. Si elle était bien monté pour lui, qu'allait-elle lui dire ? De se reposer au lieu d'étudier ?

Elle ne dit rien.

« Tiens, dit-elle en remarquant le livre sur la faune marine qu'Armin n'avait toujours pas rendu et qu'elle avait emprunté elle-même à la bibliothèque de la ville où habitait sa tante.

\- Ouais... je... »

« J'ai pensé à toi, songea Armin sans le dire. »

« Je vais te laisser, prends ça avec de l'eau chaude. Thomas a une bouilloire dans sa chambre. Demande-lui quand il remontera, dit Annie.

\- Ok... hésita Armin, tu sais Annie, tu...

\- Quoi ? »

Tu es vraiment bizarre ? Tu es inattendue ? Tu es louche ? Tu es...

« Tu es plus gentille que tu n'en as l'air. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Sûrement, si tu le dis. »

Et elle sortit de la chambre.


	25. Good Morning, Prostate

En attendant le car ce vendredi là, Jean proposa à Marco d'écouter un peu de musique en lui passant un écouteur. C'était la stratégie la plus stupide du monde pour avoir son visage proche du sien mais il passait son temps à le faire alors qu'il n'avait jamais été un gros fan de musique au casque (il préférait l'écouter à fond dans sa chambre pour emmerder sa mère). Marco ne posait pas de question. Il n'en posait plus depuis le week-end dernier. Il se contentait de se comporter comme un ami avec lui et la chose la plus proche d'une initiative qu'il ait pu avoir avait consisté en « poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Jean. » Vraiment ? Juste ça. Sa tête sur son épaule. Marco était amoureux comme une collégienne. Jean se demandait même s'il lui arrivait de bander. Il n'avait pas osé regarder quand ils avaient dormi ensemble. Juste dormi bon sang !

Non pas que l'idée de coucher avec un mec excite spécifiquement Jean. Il avait cherché quelques images sur son portable et définitivement, il avait du mal avec ces corps trop musclés et huileux et les monstrueux léviathans qui leur pendaient entre les cuisses et qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les fesses les uns des autres. Les homosexuels avaient manifestement le choix entre deux modèle, les armoires à glace dont le gabarit lui rappelaient Reiner bien malgré lui et les petits mecs maigres qui lui faisaient penser à Armin. Ce serait monstrueux de les imaginer ensemble. Et si douloureux. Jean ne voulait pas y penser.

Mais Marco, c'était autre chose. C'était pas... un de ces trucs aux pénis gigantesques, c'était.. C'était presque une fille. Mais c'était pas une fille non plus bien sûr mais... Il avait des cils de fille et un sourire franc et jamais grimaçant et des mains vraiment bizarrement douces et il utilisait ces saloperies de gel douche de fille mais son odeur en dessous, c'était surtout ça qui était excitant. Jean ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait avoir autant envie d'être près d'un autre mec. Il saisissait le moindre prétexte pour toucher Marco qui devait bien se douter que c'était totalement motivé par des pensées inavouables mais faisait comme si de rien n'était parce qu'il avait du tact ou peut-être (Jean l'espérait) parce qu'il appréciait ça.

Mais que faire avec ça ? Jean ne pouvait quand même pas sortir avec lui. C'était un mec.

Mais il sentait vraiment bon. Même son haleine excitait Jean à ce stade. Et la chaleur de leurs épaules forcées au contact par le court fil de ses écouteurs.

« Ton car, dit Marco. »

Jean se leva à regret et enroula précipitamment ses écouteurs.

« J'aimais bien la dernière musique, dit Marco en l'accompagnant jusqu'au car, c'était quoi ? »

Jean n'en avait aucune idée.

« Je te l'enverrai par mail, dit-il en se précipitant dans l'habitacle. »

Le village était comme d'habitude. Sa mère était comme d'habitude mais plus ça allait et plus Jean se sentait en décalage avec ce monde où il était né. Qu'est-ce que ses anciens camarades de classe auraient dit s'ils avaient su que Jean passait son temps à tripoter un autre gars ?

Comme d'habitude, il évita le premier dîner (il n'avait pas la patience de supporter le bavardage de sa mère) et alla directement au lit, lumières éteintes. Il sentit bientôt, comme par automatisme, l'envie de se prendre en main. Il avait ralenti sa pratique avec ce qui se passait avec Marco. Il avait un peu peur de penser à lui. Jean pensait toujours à quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était habituellement une femme. N'importe quelle femme mais... Marco... ce serait bizarre.

Mais en même temps c'était déjà bizarre.

Il pensa à leurs profils si proches avec ce bout de nez froid qui lui avait effleuré la joue et sa cuisse à un doigt de la sienne et il commença lentement à bouger sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait avec un mec ? Depuis l'épisode du mini short, il n'était pas compliqué d'imaginer Marco nu. Il se demandait s'il avait des taches de rousseur partout, il en avait vues sur ses cuisses. Un détail. Il poussa un soupir et imagina ce que ce serait de les caresser, de les agripper et de les embrasser et de remonter et d'écarter ses fesses et d'être en lui...

Minute... et si Marco préférait pénétrer ? Il y avait deux types non ? C'était ce qu'on disait. Les actifs et les passifs. Et si Marco était actif.

Jean frémit. Ca mettrait un terme définitif à toute possibilité entre eux. Passe encore qu'il baise un garçon, hors de question de se faire prendre comme une fille.

Mais l'idée de prendre Marco ne l'embêtait pas. Et Marco n'aurait absolument pas baissé dans son estime s'il avait été passif. Marco et son cul parfait. Il n'avait pas un monstre du Loch Ness entre les pattes lui et il serait... prévenant ? Jean prit son portable pour regarder encore une fois le lien qu'il avait mis en marque page sur la préparation nécessaire au sexe anal. Un lavement... Seigneur. Est-ce que c'était obligé ? Jean préférait jeûner que d'envisager cette possibilité. Est-ce que ce serait excitant si Marco lui faisait... le reste ?

Son érection ne faiblissait pas tant que ça. Il hésita, puis lança sa main vers la zone interdite ! Ça y était. L'heure de vérité arrivait. Il allait enfin savoir s'il était gay. Il ne touchait jamais cette zone là et frissonna. C'était idiot. Il n'était pas une pucelle effrayée ! Il fallait y aller. Il grimaça en s'enfonçant, puis se rappela qu'il fallait lubrifier. Du lubrifiant. Qui achetait du lubrifiant ? Il prit la bouteille d'eau qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et songea que ça suffirait pour un doigt. Une saleté de minuscule doigt ! Qu'est-ce que ce serait avec une bite ? Il fallait y aller progressivement. Bon. Il put glisser en lui cette fois. Il avait relevé une jambe, il devait avoir l'air d'un con et il ne ressentait strictement rien. Il reprit son portable. La prostate... est-ce qu'il en avait seulement une ? C'était censé être où ce machin ? Peut-être qu'il était juste insensible ? Il bougea machinalement son doigt, indécis. L'érection était partie avec son enthousiasme mais la colère le poussait à insister. Si n'importe quel Reiner huileux de porno pouvait faire jouir un Armin maigrichon par les fesses, ce n'était pas lui qui allait échouer.

Il devenait plus agressif et ça commençait à faire mal mais il se sentit soudain frissonner. Il se figea et ralentit ses mouvements, reprenant son souffle y allant plus doucement cette fois. Il y avait un truc. Il sentait un truc. Il se focalisa dessus et essaya de se détendre. Ils disaient toujours de se détendre ces cons mais Jean n'était jamais détendu. La masturbation c'était la tension et l'orgasme son seul point de rupture. Effectivement quelque chose se tendait en lui, sourdement. C'était très diffus et ça se répercutait dans ses cuisses tremblantes. Il poursuivit quelques instants, à présent complètement absorbé. Quelque chose montait, il avait envie de plus. Il tenta de mettre un autre doigt mais la sensation de tiraillement le fit grimacer. Il abandonna. Frustré et un peu effrayé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Machinalement, il sortit des mouchoirs, s'essuya la main, puis prit son portable, quittant les pages qu'il avait ouvertes pour regarder les messages. Marco lui avait demandé s'il était bien rentré... deux heures plus tôt. Jean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis il se demanda ce que ça lui aurait fait si ça avait été ses doigts à lui. Merde.

C'était plus possible. Il écrivit :

 **Tu dors ?**

 _Daz va encore me haïr si tu continues._

Jean soupira. Il aurait mieux valu attendre mais il écrivit néanmoins et envoya aussitôt pour ne pas regretter :

 **Je veux juste te demander un truc et je vais le faire en un texto même si c'est compliqué donc ce sera long. Est-ce que je t'intéresse toujours ?**

Le cœur de Jean lui battait aux oreilles mais Marco mettait du temps à répondre. Il avait dû le brusquer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit aussi stupidement direct. Il se laissa aller sur son lit en poussant un grognement de frustration. Il se sentait sale. Enfin, la sainte vibration retentit.

 _T'es gonflé de me demander ça_

Jean sourit mais il n'était néanmoins pas certain de ce que ça signifiait. Il s'enhardit.

 **Moi tu m'intéresses même si t'as une bite.**

 _Tu sais parler aux hommes toi_

 **T'as pas répondu. Est-ce que je t'intéresse toujours ?**

 _Contrairement aux malotrus dans ton genre je dis pas ce genre de trucs par texto_

Jean grogna de nouveau. Il était insupportable.

 **Espèce de puceau coincé en mini short**

 _T'es aussi puceau que moi canasson mal dégrossi_

Jean rit. Quand Marco l'insultait, c'était mignon. Néanmoins, il insista :

 **Est-ce que je peux t'appeler si tu peux pas parler par texto ?**

 _Si tu veux me dire des choses attends de me voir lundi._

 **Quand ? C'est genre privé...**

Plus que privé et plus que dire, Jean voulait faire des trucs. Marco mit du temps à taper sa réponse :

 _Daz assiste aux entraînements d'Hitch à la pause de midi et Bertolt nous laissera si besoin. Viens dans la chambre à ce moment._

Bertolt. Jean n'aimait pas l'impliquer mais c'était nécessaire. Il acquiesça :

 **Ça marche**

Il hésita à ajouter : **J'ai hâte d'y être** , effaça, écrivit encore pire **tu me manques** , effaça de nouveau et finit par taper et envoyer : **super :)**

Jean s'en voulut aussitôt. Quel texto débile. Débile et redondant.

 _C'était le texto de trop. Daz m'a engueulé_

 **J'emmerde Daz**

 _Je sais ;)_

Jean avait envie de rajouter quelque chose mais Marco ne le laissa pas faire :

 _Arrête quand même. Il va finir par descendre. En plus je culpabilise toujours de lui avoir piqué sa couette l'autre fois_

L'autre fois... quand ils avaient juste dormi ensemble. Juste dormi. Rien que l'idée de « juste dormir » exaspérait Jean. Il tapa : **Je te veux** , effaça, puis, **j'ai envie de toi** , effaça et finit par taper **baiser !**

Il dérapa sur la touche et l'envoya.

Oh non.

Il poussa un gémissement et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il était mortifié. Son téléphone vibra bientôt mais il mit quelques instants avant d'oser regarder.

 _Sérieux arrête, Daz va vraiment péter un câble._

Aucune remarque sur le texto précédent et il était évidemment impossible de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Peut-être que Marco l'avait interprété comme un « bisou » genre « la bise » « bons baisers » ce qui était très bizarre en soi mais toujours mieux que son cri du cœur d'animal en rut.

Il était l'être le plus abject que la terre ait porté.

Le reste du week-end, Jean commença trois livres sans les finir, déchira deux dessins inachevés, bâcla ses devoirs, engueula sa mère qui avait fait déteindre son T-shirt AC/DC mais l'accompagna au marché et accepta de laver la voiture sans discuter parce qu'il culpabilisait de lui avoir crié dessus.

Et il passa littéralement ses nuits à se tripoter. Il hésita même à acheter du lubrifiant à la pharmacie mais les vendeuses connaissaient sa mère. Saleté de trou paumé.

Le lundi, il ne vit pas Marco de la matinée mais lui demanda par texto si ça tenait toujours pour midi et Marco le confirma. Rassuré et terrifié, Jean se dirigea vers les dortoirs au lieu de suivre les autres au réfectoire, prétextant qu'il avait un devoir à finir avant les cours de l'après-midi. Armin parut se douter de quelque chose mais il était inutile de vouloir cacher des trucs à Armin de toute façon, ce gamin était omniscient.

Lorsqu'il entra après avoir frappé mais sans attendre de réponse, Marco, qui était assis sur son lit, sursauta.

« Hey.

\- Hey, fit Jean en fermant la porte. »

Il avait amené ses dessins pour se donner une contenance. Les dessins de l'autre nuit. Il ne les avait pas encore montré à Marco et commença par ça, s'asseyant à ses pieds après lui avoir donné son carnet.

« C'est super Jean mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'arranges pas mal, dit Marco. »

Jean aurait voulu dire quelque chose comme « j'ai plutôt l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur du modèle » mais c'était vraiment trop niais alors il dit :

« Je te trouve plus beau en vrai. »

Ce qui était encore pire en fait. Marco rougit et posa le carnet à côté de lui avant de se lever pour s'éloigner un peu de Jean qui resta assis au sol. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre et finit par dire :

« Du coup, tu veux me dire quoi en privé ? »

Jean pinça les lèvres. Il hésita et se releva doucement mais resta immobile. Il allait parler mais Marco le devança :

« Je n'ai pas trop compris ton dernier texto... l'autre nuit, dit-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

\- Il était limpide pourtant, répondit Jean en rougissant, j'ai... hm... j'ai dérapé.

\- Tu ne voulais pas me l'envoyer.

\- Non. »

Marco baissa les yeux, manifestement songeur. Il soupira.

« C'est peut-être présomptueux de ma part, hésita-t-il, mais... Jean... si tu veux... faire des trucs... Même si je ne veux pas que ça... je veux bien quand même. Enfin...

\- Tu ne veux pas que ça ? répéta Jean. »

Marco était écarlate au point qu'il en devenait difficile de distinguer ses taches de rousseur.

« Je suis... je t'aime beaucoup donc j'aimerai bien qu'on soit un peu plus que... enfin j'ai l'impression que tu as envie de... trucs... et moi aussi mais je... enfin on est déjà amis mais est-ce que tu... Ah ! Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Jean se crispa. C'était adorable mais il n'était sûr de rien.

« Tu entends quoi par « sortir ». Deux mecs ensemble au lycée... On va se faire tabasser.

\- Mais sans forcément s'afficher... »

Jean le fixa et Marco soutint son regard même si ça lui demandait manifestement de colossaux efforts.

« Je sais pas, dit Jean, je veux être près de toi tout le temps et j'adore discuter avec toi et je me sens... enfin... je préfère être avec toi que sans... souvent ? »

Marco éclata de rire :

« C'est la déclaration la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais entendu.

\- Parce qu'on t'a déjà fait beaucoup de déclaration ? Et puis je te rappelle que toi non plus tu m'as jamais rien déclaré. Tu t'attends à ce que je devine tout ce que tu penses ? Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question vendredi soir.

\- Je viens de te dire que je voulais bien faire des trucs même si j'aimerai qu'on soit plus que... des... copains de sexe. »

Ce fut à Jean de rire.

« Des copains de sexe ? Ca a l'air cool pourtant « copains de sexe », dit-il.

\- Arrête, dit Marco, je suis amoureux de toi, merde, et je... je mérite plus que... qu'un type qui veut juste... faire des trucs. »

« Amoureux de toi »... c'était terriblement agréable. Jean lui aurait bien demandé de répéter. Il s'approcha de Marco qui ne recula pas et même, sembla avancer vers lui d'un pas avant de se dérober pour s'adosser au mur, les bras croisés. Jean resta où il était, hésitant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Marco le fuie de cette façon.

« Je sais pas ce que c'est être amoureux, marmonna Jean, je pensais que je l'étais de Mikasa mais... je sais pas, avec toi c'est pas la même chose. »

Marco grimaça.

« Mais c'est pas plus mal, je veux dire. Toi tu m'aimes bien au moins... »

Bon sang il était pathétique.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je... c'est... »

« Ton odeur me file la gaule, ce week-end je me suis mis un doigt en pensant à toi, je voudrais tellement t'embrasser que ça me fait mal et quand on se sépare c'est comme si j'échappais à un danger nucléaire mais en même temps comme si j'arrêtais d'exister pour de vrai. Mec je serai passif pour tes yeux même si ton cul est magnifique. Tu es beau quand tu ris et quand tu fais la gueule et quand tu réfléchis et quand tu respires et tu m'apaises et tu sais toujours quoi dire et je me sens nul mais vivant mais vraiment à chier mais tellement heureux quand je suis à côté de toi. »

Jean ne dit rien de cela. Lui qui parlait avant de penser, cette fois il était incapable de verbaliser. Marco parut comprendre, il soupira et tendit le bras pour l'attraper par le col et l'attirer vers lui.

Ils étaient si proches. Jean sentit son souffle s'accélérer. C'était maintenant ? Enfin ? Vraiment maintenant ? Marco l'avait attendu malgré tout, en dépit de toutes ses bêtises... n'est-ce pas ? Il était au bord de l'abîme et il restait toujours cette infime possibilité que, soudain, Marco ne l'arrête : « Non » « pas comme ça » « j'ai changé d'avis ».

Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, trop près, hésitants et stupides, incapable de prononcer une parole. Jean posa très doucement sa main sur le mur, à quelques centimètres du visage de Marco, de sa peau chaude, brûlante. Sa paume était moite et laisserait certainement une trace. Marco attendait, c'était à Jean de faire le premier pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ça ne se passait pas comme dans les films avec un élan soudain l'un vers l'autre ? Il fixait à grande peine les yeux noirs de Marco qui ne lui renvoyaient rien que son trouble en miroir. Finalement, il baissa la tête et, repliant le bras qu'il avait appuyé sur le mur, il se rapprocha encore de Marco et passa à côté de ses lèvres. Son oreille effleura sa joue. Il colla son front suant à son poing fermé.

« Merde, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux, humant discrètement l'odeur de son cou, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? En fait ? »

Il sentit Marco se crisper. Ce dernier inclina la tête, appuyant légèrement sa joue contre la sienne (il se rasait mieux que Jean) et la hocha en guise d'assentiment avant de s'écarter pour poser doucement ses lèvres à la naissance de sa mâchoire. En sentant son souffle et la salive brûlante qui humectait sa lippe, Jean frissonna. Ça y était oui. Il se redressa sans rouvrir les yeux, déployant son poing pour venir doucement caresser la nuque de Marco sans oser la toucher vraiment, effleurant juste. Il avait la sensation que son cœur allait exploser. Ce fut Marco qui détruisit le peu de distance qui les séparait en venant heurter ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après, ce fut plus simple. Ils se rapprochèrent encore, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre et leurs mains à la recherche de l'autre. C'était encore chaste le dos, la taille, les épaules, la nuque, c'était déjà excitant car vite, ils ne se limitèrent plus à des touchers timides, agrippant ou caressant franchement. Ils étaient trop près pour ne pas savoir que l'envie était réciproque. Ils se pinçaient, s'écrasaient, s'éloignaient, se léchaient du bout des bouches dans un languide concert de clapotements. Jean se surprit à trouver ce bruit excitant d'ailleurs. Il voulut rapidement y aller plus franchement mais Marco se dérobait à demi. Il laissait leurs langues et haleines dans une frénésie grande ouverte pour mieux s'écarter et revenir aux lèvres. Frustré, Jean raffermit son emprise, crispant ses mains sur son dos au niveau d'une épaule et de la naissance de ses fesses. Marco rompit leur baiser et rit en appuyant son front contre le sien comme pour le pousser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jean avec un sourire mais néanmoins perplexe et irrité. »

Marco lui embrassa le nez et caressa gentiment son cou. Il y avait quelque chose de très tendre dans tous ses gestes. Ce n'était pas que des impulsions maladroites comme Jean. Il donnait l'impression d'aimer déjà de façon plus assurée. Si Marco n'avait pas été si gentil, ç'aurait presque été condescendant.

« Tu es tellement pressé. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends, moi, j'aimerai bien faire durer ça.

\- Ça ? »

Marco pencha son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Jean ne put retenir un début de gémissement. Les lèvres de Marco s'étirèrent en un demi sourire sans perdre contact avec les siennes. C'était presque énervant. Jean remonta ses mains pour attraper celles de Marco qui avait les bras autour de son cou et il les amena sans subtilité vers son propre sexe. Marco rompit leur baiser. Il avait pris la main droite de Jean dans la sienne et l'amena à sa bouche, embrassant son poignet en le fixant d'un air amusé. Trop impatient. Jean s'en serait presque irrité si Marco n'avait pas aussitôt après, posé franchement son autre main sur son érection à travers le tissu entamant un va et viens léger. Marco vint placer le bras de Jean autour de son cou, libérant sa main de l'emprise de la sienne pour l'appuyer sur le dos de Jean et le pousser vers lui, mettant leurs torses en contact. Son buste se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration erratique. En bas, Marco l'avait véritablement saisi à travers le tissu et Jean haletait contre son cou. Son excitation avait brusquement franchi un nouveau pallier. Un peu plus et il basculerait vraiment. Il le voulait mais Marco le relâcha et l'attrapa par les fesse pour achever de rapprocher leurs silhouettes. Il faisait trop chaud et trop habillé. Ils n'en avaient cure et s'embrassèrent de nouveau en s'agrippant. Jean prit alors conscience du sexe de Marco en contact plus ou moins appuyé suivant les mouvements qu'il avait initié. Gardant un bras autour de son cou, le visage contre le sien, front contre joue, il entrepris en bas de défaire la braguette de Marco d'une main. Lui, figé contre le mur, le laissa faire avant de l'imiter. A deux mains il réussit plus vite et put glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Jean qu'il abaissa lentement mais il se figea alors, poussant un gémissement adorable alors que Jean le touchait lui-même. Il avait fini par venir à bout de sa saloperie de braguette. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement, déjà trop glissants et trop roides mais Jean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la suite. Qui faisait... quoi ? Comment ? Où ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient le temps seulement ?

« Ils ne vont pas tarder, je pense, dit Marco, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à... »

Il avala sa salive, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Lui qui était si assuré, voilà qu'il était incapable de dire clairement ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas un souci pour se faire comprendre. Jean hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur lui et tâcha de se concentrer un instant sur Marco qui l'avait lâché pour passer ses mains sous son T-shirt, agrippant son dos. Il était plus compliqué de se faire au rythme d'un autre mais il finit par trouver. Marco poussa un gémissement étouffé et bascula sa tête en arrière, heurtant violemment le mur derrière lui. Jean se figea.

« Ça va, dit Marco en riant. »

Jean l'embrassa mais Marco se déroba.

« Attends, j'ai des mouchoirs quelque part, dit-il en tâtant les poches de sa veste. »

Il esquissa un sourire d'excuse, ses taches de rousseur disparues sous l'écarlate de ses joues.

« C'est moi qui ne vais pas... tarder... je pense... enfin si tu continues comme ça... »

Jean avait repris sans laisser le temps à Marco de fébrilement extraire de quoi s'essuyer du paquet qu'il avait finalement retrouvé. Les lèvres serrées, il retenait des cris que Jean crevait d'entendre. Son érection à lui n'était pas prête de se faire la malle mais Marco était à deux doigts. Brusquement, il repoussa Jean d'une main et vint contenir lui-même son éjaculation dans de bien insuffisants Kleenex. Il resta un instant pantelant, les jambes tremblantes, puis éclata d'un rire embarrassé en appuyant son front sur le torse de Jean.

« J'en ai foutu partout...

\- Heu... désolé, hésita Jean. »

Marco releva son visage vers lui avec un sourire :

« Mais t'excuse pas. »

Il tâcha ensuite de s'essuyer comme il put. Jean s'adossa au mur à côté de lui, ne sachant où poser les yeux. Il remonta sa propre braguette, réprimant comme il pouvait une excitation qui ne s'étiolait pas aussi vite qu'il aurait aimé, et guetta la porte.

« Je vais devoir me changer, dit Marco.

\- Le truc suspect. Change juste de sous-vêtements.

\- Ouais je vais faire ça, dit-il en commençant à s'extraire de son pantalon pour aller fouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un truc à figure décente.»

Il avait l'air con avec juste sa veste. Beau cul. Air con. Il avait vraiment des taches de rousseur à cet endroit. C'était adorable. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Marco enfilait un affreux slip qui aurait suffi à refroidir les ardeurs de Jean en d'autres circonstances mais ne suffisait pas en l'occurrence. Marco fit la grimace en revenant vers lui :

« Je t'ai laissé en plan.

\- Les autres ne vont pas tarder, fit Jean en détournant le visage.

\- Ne m'en veux pas ! »

Marco remit son pantalon et ce fut à son tour de s'appuyer sur Jean plaqué contre le mur. Comme il détournait ses lèvres, il lui embrassa le cou, remontant vers son oreille dont il happa le lobe. Jean poussa un soupir. S'il croyait que ça allait arranger ses affaires.

« Cette nuit, je veux que tu jouisses dans ma bouche, chuchota Marco. »

Jean ne pensait pas qu'il lui restait assez de sang qui ne soit pas mobilisé en bas pour affluer ainsi vers son visage. Il tourna son visage vers celui de Marco qui était aussi troublé que lui manifestement.

« Où ?

\- Bah... heu... le plus simple c'est encore les toilettes en espérant que personne ne vienne. »

\- Ceux au bout du couloir, le pion a moins de chance de passer par là.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est chiant, maugréa Jean. »

Marco lui caressa la joue. Ils entendirent alors des pas dans l'escalier. Jean s'écarta de Marco, reboutonna sa veste pour cacher son entrejambe et se dirigea vers la porte aussi posément qu'il put.

* * *

 **Note aux lect-rices-eurs** : DU SMUT yay baybayyy... o_o pas trop tôt !

Sinon le titre de ce chapitre est probablement mon préféré ! Quand je lis des fanfics je check souvent le smut avant de lire le reste (le smut est souvent à l'image de qualité générale de la fic :P) et en l'occurrence je me suis dit qu'avec un titre pareil les gens qui font comme moi le repèreront facilement meheheh.


	26. Toilettage

Marco avait enfin mis son portable en silencieux pour ne pas réveiller Daz et s'était enfoui sous sa couette pour ne pas laisser la lumière filtrer. Aux environs de minuit, il reçut le texto attendu :

 **J'y suis bouge toi je me les gèle**

Il se glissa hors de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec précaution, ne pouvant néanmoins empêcher un léger grincement. Au pire, ils se diraient qu'il allait pisser. Il traversa le couloir, sa chambre était située au fond, il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps avant d'atteindre les toilettes. La lumière n'était pas allumée. Il avait du mal à distinguer les lieux.

« T'es là ? chuchota-t-il. »

Il se sentit attrapé par le col et tiré dans une cabine derrière lui. Jean l'étreignit sans lui laisser le temps de penser et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses baisers étaient toujours creusés, profonds. Ca créait de violents sursauts dans son cœur, de gigantesques bonds d'estomac qu'il tâchait de tempérer en se montrant, lui, plus pondéré et joueur. Cette fois néanmoins il n'essaya pas d'atténuer leur intensité. Jean caressait les courts cheveux de sa nuque. Leurs langues plaquées et leurs lèvres entrechoquées martelaient l'air de sons obscènes. Passée la surprise, Marco commença à caresser son torse nu (pas étonnant qu'il se les gèle l'idiot). Jean frissonna et perdit l'équilibre en se reculant, heurtant la cuvette sur laquelle il avait rabattu le couvercle. Marco retint un rire. Du sérieux.

Jean s'assit et eut un nouveau sursaut :

« Putain c'est glacé, murmura-t-il. »

Marco posa un genoux sur le couvercle, écartant les jambes de Jean, et se pencha vers lui :

« T'es fou de sortir comme ça aussi.

\- Je dors à poil d'habitude, je fais style je garde un calebard mais... »

C'était trop, Marco éclata franchement de rire. Il savait que Jean fronçait ses sourcils comme jamais dans l'obscurité mais il était trop tard. Jean lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche, puis, réalisant que ça ne changeait pas grand chose, lui pinça le nez, le forçant à respirer plus calmement. Marco le repoussa :

« Eh ! Tu fais mal.

\- Et toi tu fais du bruit. Et c'est pas drôle idiot, j'avais préparé des fringues mais dans le noir j'ai pas pu les retrouver.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas couché plus habillé, demanda Marco en essayant de rester sérieux.

\- Ca, ç'aurait été suspect.

\- Idiot.

\- M'insulte pas. »

Pour ne pas l'insulter, Marco l'embrassa. Jean se détendit peu à peu dans ses bras, Marco tâcha de ne laisser que les manches de son pull au contact de sa peau, puis, quand il eut réchauffé ses mains, il commença à le caresser directement. Se détournant de sa bouche, il descendit le long de son cou pour embrasser ses tétons frigorifié. Jean était à fleur de peau, il tâcha de ne pas être trop insistant en le sentant se crisper. Il ne savait pas si c'était du plaisir, de le nervosité ou de la douleur. Jean posa cependant sa main sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à insister plus. Il poussa un soupir qui donna à Marco l'impression que son pull était superflu. Mais ce n'était pas « son tour ». Il fallait s'occuper de Jean. Il souffla sur ses doigts et remplaça sa bouche par sa main à ce niveau pour poursuivre sa descente. Jean l'aida à ôter son caleçon grisâtre. A une si infime distance, même l'obscurité ne lui cachait pas la vue. Il la trouvait plutôt... ouais. L'emprise du froid avait été bien contrecarrée Il releva son visage vers Jean qui avait détourné les yeux avec embarras. Autant ne pas le faire attendre. Il se sentit pris d'une bouffée d'anxiété.

« T'es pas obligé, chuchota Jean.

\- Je sais, dit Marco. »

Agenouillé, il était encore un peu haut, alors il lui suggéra doucement de s'avancer et se pencher en arrière. Jean s'exécuta, grimaçant au contact du couvercle froid auquel il n'était pas encore habitué. Marco se répéta mentalement les conseils qu'il avait lus sur Internet. Commencer à la main mais lubrifier pour décalotter... attends... ça veut dire qu'il devait se lécher la main ? Se lécher la main était certainement la chose la moins sexy du monde. Il devait se lécher la main. Non ! Il devait cracher dessus... Est-ce que Jean le regardait ? Y avait-il un moyen de le faire discrètement ? Ses mains étaient en train de refroidir... Autant le prendre en main... ils l'avaient bien fait sans cette saleté de lubrification tout à l'heure... mais en même temps ils s'étaient chauffé plus longtemps... Bah, advienne que pourra. Il referma ses doigts. Jean se crispa.

« Ça va ?

\- Mmh, répondit-il d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

\- J'ai les doigts froids, c'est ça ? s'inquiéta Marco en le relâchant. »

Mais Jean prit sa main avec agacement et la replaça où elle devait être. Bon, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Il fit quelque va et viens avant de commencer à le lécher sur la longueur, sa main caressant avec douceur ses testicules en dessous puis s'égarant vers le périnée. Il appréciait lui-même se toucher ici pendant ses séances avec la veuve poignet. Il pensait que c'était un truc de base mais Jean ne s'y attendait manifestement pas, sa respiration s'accéléra et il se cambra un instant. Certain d'être sur la bonne voix, Marco le prit en bouche, le maintenant de son autre main pour accompagner ses mouvements. Jean gémit. Gagné ! Bon il allait falloir gérer le rythme maintenant. Marco commença doucement et ignora la main de Jean sur sa nuque qui l'incitait à accélérer. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps mais il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir si facilement. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'épuiser à le retenir ceci dit. Il partait déjà. Ses cuisses tremblaient et il ne pouvait retenir des gémissements irréguliers.

« Attends... attends, lâcha Jean entre ses dents. »

Marco se figea et mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il fallait peut-être aussi qu'il le sorte de sa bouche. Il le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

« Est-ce que tu... tu veux que je te prévienne ? demanda Jean. »

Marco rougit.

« Non, c'est bon, dit-il. »

Il allait reprendre, hésita, puis finit par demander.

« Est-ce que ça t'embêterait... ou te plairait si... je te... heu... mettéundoi.

\- Pardon ? »

Marco avala sa salive :

« Si je te mettais un doigt. »

Jean écarquilla les yeux.

« Non vas-y... je... »

Il toussota.

« J'aime bien ça.

\- Ah oui, pourtant tu avais l'air surpris quand j'ai touché...

\- Non mais là... ça m'a surpris. C'est comme quand tu me les touche c'est genre... c'est parce que c'est toi. Si je le fais tout seul c'est un peu comme essayer de se chatouiller soi-même.

\- Ah... »

Marco se pencha mais Jean l'interrompit encore.

« Toi aussi tu aimes bien ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les doigts... »

Marco sourit et hocha la tête.

« Et heu... si... enfin... j'ai envie de finir ailleurs que... heu dans ta bouche, hésita Jean.

\- Ok, dit Marco.

\- Ok ?

\- Oh... Ok dans l'absolu mais pas ce soir... enfin j'ai lu... non j'ai rien lu c'est pathétique je sais tout ça de manière innée. Il faut... enfin pas maintenant.

\- Ouais non mais bien sûr pas ce soir. Parce qu'il faut un tas de... préparation... ouais... »

Marco hésita, Jean n'allait pas en durcissant mais après tout il avait l'air plutôt facile à éveiller et ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il le travaillait. Bon... ils étaient aux toilettes au beau milieu de la nuit et de l'internat. Pas le genre de situation où on s'attarde mais il finit par demander :

« Tu voudrais bien aussi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que je finisse ailleurs que dans ta...

\- Que tu m'encules ? l'interrompit Jean. »

Il y avait un tas de façons de le dire de façon plus élégante. Surtout que ce n'était pas Marco qui avait commencé avec les périphrases douteuses. Il le répéta par défi :

« Oui, tu voudrais bien que je t'encule, éventuellement ? Toi ? »

Jean ferma les yeux en souriant et porta la main à son front. Marco s'inquiétait de son silence mais il lâcha finalement en riant à moitié.

« Ouais.

\- Ouais ? »

Jean hocha la tête.

« Et ça te fait rire cette perspective ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Moi ça m'excite, dit Marco en prenant appui sur ses cuisses pour se relever et l'embrasser. »

Il resta ensuite un instant à la fixer. Jean avait un sourire figé par la perplexité. Finalement Marco porta ses doigts à ses lèvres puis les tendit vers la bouche de Jean qui les embrassa avant de les happer. Marco n'aurait pas imaginé avoir le bout des doigts sensibles. C'était presque absurde. Ils se sourirent, les sourcils mi haussés mi froncés. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas grande idée de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ou plutôt, Marco avait eu une idée au départ. Voilà, il fallait redescendre après s'être réchauffé les doigts mais d'abord, un dernier baiser. Un baiser « à la Jean » ni doux ni agressif, juste empressé. Jean crispa ses doigts sur son dos. Il devait crever de froid le pauvre. Il était temps d'en finir ! Marco embrassa encore son cou, le mordillant presque, espérant autant qu'il redoutait y laisser une marque, puis il reprit place entre ses jambes. Il recommença dans le même ordre qu'au début mais en plus rapide, main, bouche, puis de son autre main il reprit ses caresses et, à présent certain de son assentiment, il glissa progressivement son index en un crochet replié, caressant son point sensible. Il n'avait pas à aller très loin mais il fut néanmoins surpris du peu de difficulté qu'il rencontra. Un habitué peut-être. Cette pensée le fit sourire... intérieurement sa bouche était occupée à autre chose qu'à exhiber ses dents.

Jean ne le dirigeait plus par la nuque, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, presque allongé, abandonné comme il pouvait malgré l'inconfort de sa position, il crispait les poings par accoups et en bas aussi, se crispait. Il murmura son nom à lui, à plusieurs reprises. Avec des « oh » et des gémissements qui firent regretter à Marco leur manque de temps. C'était bandant. Mais il ne serait pas raisonnable de poursuivre avec lui après. Qui plus est, il faisait froid. Il sentit l'afflux monter. Il émettait les bruits les plus adorables et excitants qui soient. Par contre, le goût le surprit. C'était... sérieusement... Disons qu'il allait falloir qu'il revoie son alimentation. Il essaya de ne pas montrer son dégoût mais finit par s'étouffer à moitié et dut s'écarter précipitamment pour tousser, basculant contre la porte fermée dans un bruit sourd. Ils avaient vraiment dû être trop bruyants. Du genre dans les grandes largeurs. Il reprit son souffle et se figea, guettant une approche, une intrusion. Rien pour le moment.

« Ça va ? »

En guise de réponse, Marco se redressa et l'embrassa pour lui faire goûter ses propres restes.

« Merde, grimaça Jean, c'est infâme.

\- Tu ne le savais pas...

\- Ça m'était jamais venu à l'idée de goûter...

\- Ouvre tes horizons gustatifs.

\- Du coup le tien est aussi hardcore ?

\- Honnêtement... non. Puis-je te suggérer la capote pour la prochaine fois ?

\- Il paraît que c'est nul avec.

\- Techniquement j'aurai dû te l'imposer tout de suite, c'est risqué... mais j'en avais pas.

\- Eh je suis vierge... Enfin était ?

\- Je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas de saloperies.

\- Comment ça tu « sais » que je suis vierge ? Et sérieux t'as potassé combien de bouquins ?

\- Vous avez fini les gars ? »

Marco et Jean sursautèrent violemment, s'affalant à moitié l'un sur l'autre dans le mouvement. Jean remonta son caleçon sans s'essuyer et Marco se figea, le cœur battant.

« C'est bon, grommela une voix, je sais très bien ce que vous fabriquiez seulement ça presse. »

C'était Connie. Jean fronçait les sourcils mais Marco écrasa sa main sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'éructe une réponse d'une voix bien trop forte.

« Tu... peux aller dans une autre cabine...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire là. »

Un bruit répugnant éclata dans une cabine voisine.

« Je me retenais pour pas casser l'ambiance.

\- Et pourquoi t'es pas allé dans les autres chiottes ? s'écria Jean qui avait réussi à se dégager de la main de Marco.

\- Chut ! s'écria Marco, calme-toi un peu bon sang ! On va se faire repérer.

\- Prendre ton pied ça a pas l'air de te calmer Jambon, ricana Connie.

\- Je vais t'attraper par les couille et te jeter par terre ! persiffla Jean. »

Connie lâcha un pet en guise de réponse. Marco se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Jean était vraiment furieux.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé dans les autres toilettes, Connie ? demanda doucement Marco, elles sont plus près de ta chambre.

\- Elles sont hors service, vous avez de la chance d'être tombé sur moi du coup. Yavait aucun doute sur ce que vous fabriquiez vu le bruit. En plus, vous m'avez pas entendu entrer. Ça se trouve, d'autres gens sont passés. »

Marco frissonna d'inquiétude à cette perspective. Il ne regrettait pas ce qui venait de se passer mais l'idée que d'autres gens soient au courant atténuait singulièrement le plaisir qu'il avait pris dans cette petite escapade.

La chasse d'eau retentit dans la cabine d'à côté. Marco hésita, se tourna vers Jean et embrassa son nez alors qu'il lui tendait ses lèvres (il aimait bien se faire désirer) et sortit. Connie le dévisagea d'un air inquisiteur mais dans l'obscurité, il sembla ne rien trouver à redire à son allure. Par contre, la vision de la nudité de Jean le fit éclater de rire.

« Mec ! T'es sérieux ?

\- Si tu veux savoir, j'enlève le caleçon quand je dors.

\- Sérieux ? Non ! T'es dégueu ! Ah ! Je dors à côté d'un pédé à poil depuis des mois !

\- Le pédé était inutile, dit doucement mais fermement Marco. »

Connie cligna des yeux avec perplexité, puis sembla réaliser et s'excusa tout en séchant ses mains.

« Vous savez, si ça se sait, nous on sera avec vous, dit-il, on va pas vous lâcher. »

Il grimaça :

« Cela dit, soyez plus discrets sérieux. Attendez les week-ends pour faire ça chez ta mère, je sais pas...

\- Putain Connie, tu crois vraiment que...

\- Jean, tais-toi, dit Marco, allons-nous coucher. »

Il était fatigué et il n'avait pas envie de discuter plus longtemps. Ce que lui assurait Connie le rassurait mais il n'était pas prêt à envisager des conséquences. Il aurait aimé pouvoir juste ne pas se poser de questions, étreindre Jean sans réfléchir à ce qui se dirait, l'embrasser même. Bon, même si Jean avait été une fille, ce qu'ils venaient de faire ne passait pas mais... ça leur aurait sans doute attiré moins d'ennuis que s'ils étaient découverts maintenant. Il se massait le front puis se figea, réalisant soudain que Jean et Connie le fixaient.

« Tu viens de me dire de me taire, murmura Jean en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Toi, faut pas t'énerver, lâcha Connie. »

Marco soupira et vint appuyer son visage contre l'épaule de Jean qui l'enlaça.

« Je suis juste fatigué... Ok ?

\- Oui... allons-y. En plus on fait trop de bruit, t'as raison, chuchota Jean.

\- J'aimerai bien dormir avec toi, murmura Marco.

\- Putain, ça y est, je vais vomir, maugréa Connie, vous êtes niais les gars. »

Jean lui fit un doigt que Marco ne remarqua pas. Il avait fermé les yeux et respirait son cou.


	27. La scène du balcon

Il s'était passé des choses entre Jean et Marco dans les toilettes dans la nuit de lundi à mardi. Armin le savait. Pas qu'il y ait assisté et il ne le tenait pas de témoins directs ou même des participants mais la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le lycée. Résultat ça gloussait dès que Jean ou Marco entraient dans une pièce et en cours ce matin là, quand il avait progressivement réalisé ce qui se passait, Jean, qui était assis à côté d'Armin, s'était peu à peu terré dans un profond mutisme. Armin ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Vraiment, il n'en avait aucune idée.

A la pause de midi, Marco attendait Jean à la sortie de sa classe et il tâchait manifestement de se montrer indifférent à tous les regards curieux fixés sur lui. Jean se figea en le voyant. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis, cet imbécile détala en courant sans le regarder sous les rires généraux. Reiner qui ne devait pas être loin entraîna Marco avec lui à l'écart et fit taire les moqueries d'un regard mauvais.

« La rumeur dit vrai en tous cas, confirma Connie durant la pause déjeuner, ils ont fait des trucs. Je crois que Marco l'a sucé plus précisément mais...

\- Épargne nous les détails, je vais gerber, grommela Eren, pauvre Marco. Il est vraiment timbré de toucher un type pareil. En plus, tu as vu comme il s'est taillé.

\- Moi j'aurai détalé aussi ! S'écria Sasha, instinct de survie. Autant de regards fixés sur moi ça m'aurait mise dans un état pas possible. »

Bertolt, à côté d'Armin, approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il était aussi du genre à craquer sous la pression.

« Ah ouais ? Pourtant tu attires souvent l'attention sur toi, fit remarquer Mikasa à Sasha.

\- Mais ! Pas tant que ça ! protesta Sasha d'une voix suraiguë qui lui attira l'attention de tous les lycéens à la ronde... ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas. »

Armin restait silencieux. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce qui arrivait mais ça lui coupait manifestement l'appétit. Il n'avait pas faim. Il soupira :

« Vous pensez que ça mettra longtemps à se calmer ? Je me demande s'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils s'affichent clairement ou qu'ils se séparent, stratégiquement les deux logiques se valent mais s'ils s'exposent, il y a des risques... Notre lycée n'est pas exactement un exemple de progressisme.

\- Reste que baiser dans les chiottes, ça aurait pu les faire renvoyer s'ils avaient été pris en flag. Ils sont complètement idiots ou quoi ? »

C'était une voix familière qui avait retenti. Armin leva les yeux et vit Ymir qui se laissa tomber à leur table. Christa l'imita de façon moins brusque.

« Faut espérer que ça ne prenne pas trop d'ampleur mais bon, ça ira je pense. Il est trop tard pour une sanction trop sévère et le corps enseignant et administratif, avec tout l'irrespect que je lui dois, fais parfois preuve de jugeote, poursuivit Ymir, ils se baseront pas sur le seul témoignage de Daz pour les virer.

\- C'est Daz qui les a vu et est allé raconter ça ? s'écria Connie, je vais me le faire ! Où est Reiner ! On pourrait le coincer et...

\- Ça, dit Ymir avec un sourire étrangement serein, je l'ai déjà fait. Cet idiot l'a raconté à Hitch et c'est surtout elle et son réseau de pipelettes qui ont crée le scandale.

\- Du coup t'es allé taper Hitch aussi ? demanda Connie.

\- Non, j'ai décidé de combattre le feu par le feu et j'ai usé de subterfuges plus sournois, dit Ymir avec un sourire. Annie partage sa chambre et m'y a laissé accès et... disons qu'à la place d'Hitch je me méfierai de mon shampoing... de mes chaussures... de mes tampons... et d'à peu près tout en fait... »

Comme d'habitude, Bertolt avait eu un vague petit frisson à la mention du nom d'Annie. Armin, lui, sourit au récit d'Ymir. Annie ne prenait pas vraiment de parti, mais elle avait néanmoins laissé Ymir entrer. Ca en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de la situation.

Reiner entra alors seul dans le réfectoire et vint s'asseoir à la table derrière eux après avoir hâtivement rempli son plateau. A peine s'était-il assis que Christa lui demanda :

« Comment va Marco ? »

Il grimaça :

« Il préfère rester dans sa chambre, là, mais il va revenir en cours cet après-midi. C'est pas une flipette le Marco. Tu gardes un œil sur lui Bertie ?

\- Pas de problème.

\- Vous avez vu Jean du coup ? Je lui en collerai bien une à celui-là. Filer comme ça et laisser Marco en plan...

\- C'est un lâche, dit Ymir, il a juste paniqué mais il va revenir en rampant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je pencherai plutôt pour l'option : il va ignorer ce qui s'est passé, ses sentiments et sa sexualité en espérant vainement avoir la paix, cracha Eren, il est trop attaché aux apparences pour assumer.

\- Moi je pense qu'il aime vraiment Marco, dit Christa d'une voix douce. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Je veux dire... ça se voit, non ? »

Il y eut un silence. Christa hésita, puis reprit en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Ymir qui était intensément fixé sur elle :

« Après, on peut aimer quelqu'un et être quand même paralysé par la peur.

\- Ça, bougonna Eren, ça n'a pas de sens, quand on apprécie quelqu'un, on lui montre ! C'est tout. »

Armin jeta un coup d'œil à Mikasa en entendant ça. Elle appréciait Eren plus qu'une « sœur », c'était clair, mais il ne lui retournait pas vraiment ses sentiments. Et il était impossible de deviner comment elle le vivait. Comme à l'accoutumée, son visage ne trahissait absolument rien.

« Je suis d'accord ! s'écria Connie, c'est facile d'être avec quelqu'un quand il vous taille une pipe ou que vous êtes tous seuls mais si t'aimes vraiment cette personne, le fait d'être à la vu de tous devrait rien changer.

\- Arrête de me rappeler ce qu'ils ont fait c'est dégueulasse, geignit Eren.

\- Et toi Armin, tu t'entends bien avec Jean, non ? Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Reiner. »

Armin leva vivement le visage en entendant son nom mentionné, puis rougit en constatant que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

« Je... je sais pas trop, hésita-t-il, c'est pas comme s'il se confiait à moi. Quand on parle... c'est des cours.

\- Mais tu en penses quoi quand même ? insista Reiner.

\- Je... pense... »

Armin hésita puis lâcha finalement :

« Que ça le regarde et que si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard. »

Mikasa lui jeta un regard étrange mais Armin l'ignora. Il n'avait pas envie de penser aux sentiments de gens. Marco était amoureux de Jean, c'était clair, mais il avait le vague espoir que...

Espoir ?

Non, non ! Armin ne se laisserait pas glisser sur cette pente. C'était des troubles en perspective. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de Jean et jaloux de Marco. Non. Pas du tout. Physiquement, il devait même admettre qu'il était très attiré par Marco. Mais il s'entendait vraiment bien avec Jean. En fait, en y réfléchissant, il aurait été attiré par l'hypothétique fusion de ces deux êtres... peut-être. Sauf que ça n'arriverait pas et en attendant, ils étaient ensemble ou du moins, s'étaient attirés des problèmes ensemble. Ca les regardait. Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Cependant, l'après-midi, Jean ne vint pas en cours et Armin en ressentit un genre de déception. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait dit ou fait si Jean était venu mais il aurait aimé juste le voir.

Comme Eren et Mikasa s'entraînaient, il traîna avec Bertolt au CDI avant qu'il ne ferme et il l'aida ensuite à travailler un devoir de maths. Armin était en avance pour son âge, il n'avait aucun mal avec les cours de première et Bertolt n'avait lui aucun mal à supporter d'être aidé par un seconde. Il était nerveux mais calme et humble, absolument pas le genre susceptible comme Eren ou Jean. C'était reposant d'être avec lui. Armin n'avait pas à mesurer ses mots plus que de raison pour ne pas le vexer.

Un peu avant le dîner, Annie vint chercher Bertolt pour courir un peu. Elle proposa à Armin de venir avec eux et de les suivre à son rythme mais il refusa, prétextant des devoirs.

« Tu ne prends pas le sport au sérieux, constata Annie, pourtant tu as beau être un cerveau, il y a des moments où ça ne suffira pas. »

Armin haussa les épaules.

« Fais comme tu veux de toute façon, ajouta Annie. »

Bertolt qui surveillait leur échange parut un peu blessé de l'intérêt qu'Annie manifestait à Armin mais il prit sur lui, comme d'habitude, et ne dit ni ne manifesta d'une quelconque façon ses émotions.

Sans les suivre, Armin prit néanmoins son manteau pour marcher un peu dans le parc. Un vent humide soufflait mais les feuilles étaient déjà toutes tombées et dans les zones non nettoyées, s'amassaient en paquets brunâtres et spongieux sur le sol. Le soleil était déjà couché et Armin évita les raies de lumière projetées par les bâtiments. Il voulait se perdre dans les ombres des arbres. Il n'était pas d'une nature si contemplative. Il s'impatientait vite, toujours avide d'en savoir plus et préférait étudier un environnement que profiter de sa beauté. Mais ce soir, il avait ressenti cet impérieux besoin de lâcher prise, de s'oublier un bref instant dans le noir.

Manifestement, il n'était pas seul.

« Putain, c'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que tu f... ah c'est toi ? »

C'était Jean, caché dans le renfoncement d'un buisson qui se figea en reconnaissant Armin. Il avait l'air déçu et cette déception fit plus mal à Armin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il devina aussitôt la situation et feignit un certain détachement :

« Si c'est Marco que tu attends, je te conseille d'être un peu plus aimable avec lui, dit Armin, il n'a pas l'air bien.

\- Et tu crois que pour moi c'est la panacée ? grommela Jean en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches et serrant les mâchoires d'un air renfrogné.

\- Jean... C'est pas la fin du monde.

\- Facile pour toi de dire ça.

« Jean, tu as vu ma tête ? Tu as vu mon physique de crevette ? Tu crois que je me suis jamais fait emmerder ? Si on vous surprenait Marco et toi en train de forniquer j'aurai quand même toujours l'air plus gay que vous ! songea Armin sans le dire. »

Au lieu de ça il répondit :

« En attendant, tu es aussi responsable du malaise de Marco alors j'espère que tu vas te rattraper parce que je crois que tu as clairement conscience de quel parti prendront tes rares alliés si schisme il y a encore entre Marco et toi. »

Jean le fixa d'un air éberlué. Dans l'obscurité, le blanc de ses yeux brillait d'autant plus. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer et Armin réalisa qu'il avait sans doute déjà pleuré.

« Tu calcules toujours tout comme ça ?

\- C'est une façon d'appréhender et de gérer les choses au quotidien, expliqua Armin. »

Son cœur battait et il était étrangement ému. Dans ces moments là, par réflexe, sa parole devenait mécanique et protocolaire. Jean ne s'en formalisait pas. Il ne remarquait rien. Il attendait aussi.

« Marco ne va pas tarder, murmura-t-il, je veux m'excuser auprès de lui.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il va venir ? demanda Armin.

\- Je sais pas. Il devrait pas venir parce que je suis un vrai trou de cul mais s'il vient pas je... »

Il s'interrompit en entendant un craquement et après quelques secondes, Marco émergea dans la pénombre. Armin fixait Jean et son expression ne lui laissait plus aucun doute sur la nature de ses sentiments.

« Armin ? s'étonna Marco.

\- Je me promenais et je suis tombé sur Jean je vous laisse, répondit-il avec raideur. »

Il allait réellement s'éclipser mais en dépit de l'impolitesse de la manœuvre, il resta à proximité, tapi dans l'ombre, curieux d'en savoir plus en dépit de tout bon sens car il savait que ce qui ressortirait de cet entretien lui ferait mal. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. On dit qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de dilemme et que quand on hésite entre deux solutions, en général, on a déjà choisi. Armin n'avait pas à tergiverser. Il se détestait et se méprisait pour ça mais il voulait rester à écouter leurs voix dans le noir.

« Putain, j'espère que personne viendra du coup, maugréa Jean, dès que je sortais de ma chambre on me matait comme si j'étais... je sais pas... un truc manifestement hilarant.

\- Le dîner a commencé. Ils sont trop occupés à manger, dit doucement Marco.

\- Et à parler de nous.

\- Peut-être qu'ils se sont déjà lassés.

\- T'as de l'espoir, cracha Jean, ce connard de Daz... T'aurais dû faire gaffe... je... »

Il y eut un silence, puis Marco dit très bas :

« J'emmerde Daz. »

Ce à quoi Jean répondit la chose la plus improbable qu'Armin ait pu entendre de sa bouche :

« Excuse-moi s'il te plaît... pour ce matin. Je savais pas quoi faire.

\- Moi non plus, dit Marco, c'est pour ça que j'étais venu. Ça m'a pas fait plaisir que tu te barres en courant mais je comprends que tu...

\- Arrête, j'ai été un con. »

Nouveau silence, puis Marco eut un rire triste.

« Ouais, t'as été un con. Mais je comprends pourquoi...»

Le silence qui suivit fut ponctué de froissements de tissu et de respirations. Ils s'étreignaient ? Ou s'embrassaient ? Armin aurait... aimé voir. Quand leurs paroles reprirent, elles étaient à moitié murmurées, étouffées par les tissus et par leur promiscuité.

« Quelle histoire de merde, maugréa Jean, j'en viendrai presque à regretter.

\- Presque ? demanda Marco avec un sourire dans la voix, donc tu ne regrettes pas ?

\- Ouais, je... bah... c'était bien. »

Les bruits qui suivirent trahissaient clairement un baiser. Armin se mordit la lèvre en entendant ça. Ses jambes étaient faibles mais il ne pouvait bouger sans trahir sa présence.

« Ah ! Fais pas ça, c'est bizarre, dit Jean après un étrange bruit de succion.

\- Le truc avec la langue ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu veux m'aspirer comme des spaghettis.

\- Mince, je suis nul.

\- Mais non... juste ça ne le refais pas... »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Armin fronçait les sourcils et serrait les dents. Les entendre et les imaginer s'avérait terriblement et honteusement excitant.

« C'était mieux ? demanda Marco ?

\- P...parfait, dit Jean d'une voix bizarre qui donna comme un coup dans l'estomac d'Armin. »

Ils reprirent. Parvenaient à Armin des respirations, des froissements, des gémissements voilés. Il serrait les poings.

Puis, peu à peu, ça se calma.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, hésita Marco, tu voudrais... qu'on... fasse comme si...

\- Écoute, j'ai réfléchi et... ça me fait chier mais... ça sert plus à rien de le cacher maintenant. Après je pense qu'il vaut mieux pas qu'on se roule des pâlots au réfectoire comme Hannah et Franz mais... si on reste proches, ça changera rien.

\- Est-ce que... tu penses que... qu'on pourrait se tenir la main ?

\- Honnêtement, je suis pas sûr...

\- Ouais...

\- Enfin, si les circonstances... peut-être quand ce sera calmé... je dis pas que je... »

Jean soupira :

« Ça fait chier.

\- Ça me fait chier aussi. C'est injuste. Si j'étais une fille...

\- Dis pas de conneries. »

Le baiser qui suivit ne fit presque aucun bruit.

« On... y retourne tous les deux ou on attend un peu ? demanda Marco.

\- Vaut mieux pas faire traîner ces conneries mais juste un dernier et on y va... »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec un bruit qui claquait comme une bise de grand-mère, puis ils en rirent et leurs pas s'éloignèrent dans la direction opposée. Armin avait une érection monstrueuse et une envie de pleurer encore pire. C'était grotesque. Parfaitement grotesque. Il se laissa tomber dans les feuilles détrempées et prit quelques instants pour se calmer avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

* * *

Note aux lecteurs éventuels : Plusieurs trucs ^^ Déjà j'ai publié deux chapitres cette semaine. Vu que c'était l'anniv d'Armin le 3, je me suis dit que j'allais poster son point de vue en plus de celui de Marco. Happy Bday Alumine 3 (même si je te maltraite un peu dans cette fic ^^')

Ce qui nous amène au deuxième point ; nous sommes au bout de mes chapitres écrits d'avance. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite de cette fic et ce mois-ci je nanote sur une fiction originale ce qui va amener une petite pause dans la publication. J'ai planifié une dizaine de chapitres supplémentaires mais pour le moment rien d'écrit même si je sais où je vais ^^

Dernier point : je suis hyper overbookée ces temps et je suis un gros caca qui ne répond plus aux reviews et MP subséquemment. Ca va viendre ne vous inquiétez pas, faut juste un peu de temps :) Bisous !


End file.
